The Life Of Mary Alice Salvatore
by Kiera Cullen Salvatore
Summary: Damon had a daughter after Katherine had "died". She is a half vampire, half human being. What happens when she comes to visit her old man for spring break? At the time of the Mystic Falls ball. I suck a summaries. Has Twilight in it. A/J D/? S/E.
1. Deciding

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight…

Chapter 1

Deciding

_Alice POV _

"Baby? ... Baby?" Jasper called to me. I snapped out of my gaze quickly and threw him a dazzling smile. I hoped it would work on him, but I knew better. That is **he **knew me better. He knew me like the back of his hand; he knew it when I lied, when I had a vision, when I was scared, when I was happy. He knew it all! He raised his left eye brow up and I knew he knew I was faking the smile. I sighed and looked down at my hands that rested on my lap. Suddenly, two cold arms wrapped around me and pulled me to a hard chest. I snuggled to him and pressed my face in his shoulder blade. He held me like that for a while and I was just content to stay that way for the rest of eternity… but I knew that couldn't happen.

All too soon, he moved me to look up at him. We were sitting on the bed in my room at my mom's house. The door was closed and I could hear my mom, step dad and brothers in the living room. My family knew what I was and didn't mind, but even though I was a hybrid; a half human and half vampire, they loved me, too much in fact. My mom was a Wiccan witch and my dad, my real dad, was an "other world" vampire. Normally, vampires, especially other world vampires, can't have children… ever, but if they try to have kids with a Wiccan witch, then a half human, half vampire is born.

The child grows normally, or as normally as possible being the child of a vampire and a witch. It stops aging at a certain time, kind of like puberty but a lot more fun, and inherits a lot of cool things from the vampire genes, like super speed, keen eyesight, sharp hearing senses, and then it acquires Wiccan powers from the parent who is a witch. They also acquire, for a lack of better word, smartness, determination and all the good of the human qualities. Some are even born with the selflessness quality. But even though we have the potential to be saviors and angels, we are also born half vampire. We inherit retractable vampire fangs and an appetite for blood from the vampire genes, but it's not all bad, like we don't need to drink blood every day or anything, but we have to have it in our system.

From experience I can say that hybrids could probably go for an entire week and maybe two, without drinking blood. We also don't need to drink human blood so, I don't; I drink animal blood instead, which is quite yummy by the way. I've actually never tasted human blood before, well, not purposely. I mean there were times were I had to suck some venom out of Emmett or Chris, but that's irreverent and counts as another story. Surprisingly, human blood doesn't have a pull on Hybrids, that's why most of us drink animal blood.

My mom and dad had a fling back in the 18 hundreds. Damon, my real dad, didn't know she was a Wiccan witch. He said and I quote "I thought she was just another witch. Like I was going to actually take time and figure out what coven she came from. I mean come on!" So, with that attitude I was born 9 months later. My mom, Piper, raised me, but decided to tell Damon she was pregnant about 4 months into her pregnancy. He was not happy at first and tried to pay her off, but she told him she didn't want his money and left town and the state, which happened to be Virginia. She moved to San Francisco, where I was born 5 months later.

She sent him a letter and a photo of me when I was about 3 months old, telling him if he wanted to meet me, she wouldn't mind. Although my mom kind of hates my dad, okay that's an understatement. She despises my dad. But even though, she managed to keep her cool when he agreed to meet me. He came and apparently in his own words "fell in love with me", not literally of course. He tried to convince my mom to let him take me back to Virginia but she refused and told him that he could visit me and that when I got older, I could go visit him, but he was mad and wanted "his baby back where she belongs." That statement led to a huge confrontation with yelling and a little house damage but in the end; they both decided to "share" me, although I would live with my mom more and visit my dad, not live there.

About 25 years later, Leo, my step dad, whom I continuously refer to as Leo or dad, came into our lives. They met while I was at my dad's for the month, which happened to be Paris. When I came back, I found men's clothes all over the mansion we lived in and men's cologne everywhere. They got married 2 years later and then Emmett was born about a year later, after that Chris about another year later.

Even though I was in my late twenties when Chris was born, I was stuck at sixteen. Emmett, now twenty-two is as big as a house in both the size and muscle department and Chris, being twenty – one is less in size than Emmett but he's more of the smart one than physical. Even though I am older than them, they treat me as their baby sister; inspecting the guy I'm dating, making sure I don't stay out too late and protecting me… from everything.

It annoys me, but I love them and I too kind of think of them as older brothers than kid ones. I've been traveling the world with my dad on the 3 months a year plus selected holidays I get to be with him. It's really cool, but I will never forget Mystic Falls; the one place we haven't gone back to for more than 50 years. I knew that's where is all happened. Where Katherine turned him, where he met her; everything. My uncle, Stefan was Damon's brother and he drank animal blood like me, but my dad drank human blood and I know I should hate him for it, but I couldn't. I loved my dad and I knew that one day he would change and be good. He was fun, sarcastic, funny and… loving, but kind of only to me. (The loving part not the rest)

"Alice! Alice!" called Emmett as he burst into my room unannounced as usual. He didn't even blink an eye when he saw Jasper.

"Um… Emmett, new invention; knocking!" I yelled at him as I threw a pillow his way. The pillow took his by surprise and hit him square in the face.

"Hey, I _did_ announce myself! I called your name, didn't I?" He said, throwing the pillow back onto the bed.

"Whatever. What is it?" I asked him as I put my hand into Jasper's. Since Emmett burst in, we were forced to sit a little ways from each other and his arms were no longer holding me and making me feel safe.

"He was _supposed _to tell you dinner was ready but as you can see; he's being an ass because he's mad Rose couldn't come to dinner because she actually has a life away from him while you and Jasper cuddle in the corner. Mocking him…. and his entire relationship with his fiancé." Said a head that popped through the doorway. Chris, the talking head, was my other brother. He was one year younger than Emmett but was just as great a brother.

"Oh…" I said. "Now I see. You're pathetic," I said, looking at Chris. Emmett smirked but when I turned to look at him; he knew I was not done yet and then his smirk was washed from his face. "And you, are a friggin' moron!" I yelled at him. I stood up and walked menacingly toward him.

"Don't you know what just happened?" I said, getting worked up. I knew what happened wasn't Emmett's fault but I couldn't stop taking it out on him.

Suddenly, Jasper's arms were around my waist pulling me away from Emmett's surprised form. He turned me around so I was facing him and pulled me in for a well needed huge. That's when I lost it; I started sobbing into Jasper's shirt and he tried to calm me down. He shushed me and told me everything was going to be alright, but how could it? My dad just framed one of my oldest and best friends! He just framed my friend Lexie. She had went to Mystic Falls to visit Stefan for his birthday, but dad thought it was a great idea and part of his "master plan" to frame Lexie as the vampire in town the council was hunting down and kill her himself in front of the sheriff to prove that he was good and to gain their trust.

I couldn't believe it when I found out from David, Lexie's boyfriend. He sounded broken, like he was in ruins. My heart broke for him and for what he would have to go through for the rest of his life. I was devastated! I couldn't imagine an eternity without Jasper, my long time boyfriend and the love of my life. I would probably go crazy without him!

I settled down a bit and raised my head from Jasper's now wet shirt. Chris and Emmett were gone and my bedroom door was closed. I was very grateful for that. I loved my brothers but there are some times were I need my boyfriend, not my brothers.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make your shirt wet," I said as I wiped my tears away with my fingers while sniffing. Jasper was looking at me the way he always looks at me; with adoration. This time though, he had a tint of sadness to him. _Well of course he's gonna look sad! He's watching the girl he loves cry her eyeballs out. _

"Alice…" he drawled out. His western accent making my knees shake. "I think you _should _go. Maybe talk some sense into your dad. You know you're the only one he's ever listened to," Jasper said as he pulled a couple of stray strands of hair behind my ear. I thought about it and decided he was right. If I wanna know what the hell happened and attempt to _maybe _save my relationship with my dad; I had to talk to him.

I was looking down at the ground giving myself a pep talk when I felt Jasper's fingers on my chin. He pulled my chin up and said "and besides you need to tell him about us. From what you've told me; your dad's very protective of you when it comes to boys. That means you're gonna hav'fta convince him to let me marry you." He says as he pulls up my right hand. My right wrist had a wrap around the wrist tattoo which Jasper adores. He says it makes me look hot. He pulls my hand higher and kisses the ring on my middle finger. I smile at that. Jasper had just proposed last week and I was SO happy. Well, I was until David called me, but it's okay. I guess I'm going to Mystic Falls to see my dad. Wow! I'm going to go visit my dad for spring break! Never thought that would happen….

**A/N: Hey ya'll lovely people! How are u? Here is my new story I promised. I hope you liked it and the pictures for the ring and tattoo are on my profile.**

**Review plz!**

**Key**

**Hey; I know there were some mistakes here so I corrected them. **

**Thanks**

**Key**


	2. Going

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Dairies or Twilight.

Chapter 2

Going

_Alice POV_

Last Time on the Life OF Mary Alice Salvatore:

My dad just framed my best and oldest friend! My dad framed and killed Lexie… - Alice

I think you should go and visit your dad… - Jasper

I guess I'm going to visit my dad for spring break…. – Alice

000000000000000000000000

Today is the day. Today is the day I'm going to go visit my dad in Mystic Falls. Yeah! That's where he is. He hasn't been there for 50 years but now he's there and doing god knows what. I was nervous about going there. Nervous about his reaction to seeing me there so, that's why I've decide not to tell him that I'm coming. Might as well keep it a surprise, right?

"Any more bags?" asked my stepdad, Leo as he hauled the last of my 5 bags to the front door. Yeah, I was taking five bags. They were filled with important things like clothes and… stuff. I wasn't taking any make up except for some eye liner and lip gloss. I don't really like wearing makeup and Jasper always says I look more beautiful without it.

"No, that's the last one. Thanks, Leo." I said with a smile. Jasper arm came around my waist. I looked up at him and then scowled.

"Where have you been? You've kept me waiting a long time," I said annoyed but when I looked it to his eyes; I forgot why I was mad at him. I started stuttering and forming fragment sentences. Jasper chuckled and then lifted me up. I squeaked but found myself being twirled in the air.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," he drawled as his western accent make my knees buckle, even though I really wasn't standing. I was still in the air and what he just said made me remember what happened the first time I met Jasper Whitlock…..

_It was a cold night and I knew it was going to rain, but for some reason, I couldn't make myself leave the dinner I was sitting in. Last night, I had this weird dream. The dream was about me waiting at this exact dinner. I don't really know what I was waiting for but I knew that I was supposed to come to the dinner and wait here for something. So, as soon as I woke up and the moment night fell, I was at the door and in my yellow Porch. I drove to the only dinner by 23__rd__ street and went inside. I ordered some soda and waited for whomever or whatever I was supposed to wait for._

_Three hours later, a man with blond, curly hair came into the dinner. It was raining outside and has been raining for two hours; he had probably come in to get out of the rain. The man was young and… gorgeous! __He was handsome, with honey colored hair that looked golden in the sun. Well, I think it looked golden in the sun. It was still dark out and the clouds weren't helping, but if I could guess; I would say that it was golden in the sun. His eyes are topaz colored and I knew they would become a dark abyss of black when he was thirsty. He was lean, and had a sort of uncomfortable look on his face, but he was gorgeous all the same.__….. I knew he was a Cold One Vampire, but I also knew that I was unconditionally and full on in love with this man. _

_I never really believed in love at first sight. I had thought that you had to at least know the person a little, but now I know and I believed it. I stood up and hopped up to him. The closer I got to were back at my seat. I finally reached him and he stopped midway taking off his wet duster. His hand was still in the air, reaching to slip it off. _

"_You've kept me waiting a long time," I said to him as my face broke out into a sweet smile. He d__ucked his head and said, "I'm sorry, ma'am." When he said that, my knees literally gave way. His western accent was to die for! The only thing that kept me from falling to the ground was the fact that I was half vampire. I quickly regained my composer and reached out my hand to him. He looked at it but then without hesitation he took it and we went back to my seat. _

We've been inseparable ever since. After I had lead him back to my seat, we talked and talked and talked. He told me all about his past and how he had been turned by a vicious and land hungry vampire named Maria. She had made him train armies of new born Cold One vampires and then she had made him fight in the huge battles of the Newborn Wars in the 1900s. I had heard of the wars he talked about. They were all in my history book back in Magic school. I was actually studying the very one was talking to me about. The one in 1950, towards the North of Texas. It was a gruesome battle that had both sides almost completely extinct. He told me how Maria had tricked him and made him believe he was in love with her. He told me he thought what he and Maria had was love but it wasn't. He eventually showed me the scars he had acquired in his century of fighting, that left me sobbing on my bed as I thought of the horrors he had to go through alone.

He told me of his escape and how he ended up in San Francisco. He said that he didn't want to be a monster and that's why he left. I remember talking to him about two weeks after I had first met him….

_Life had been so much better since Jasper Whitlock had made his way into my life. We had talked everyday for hours since I had met him. I was convinced that I was totally and completely in love with him. He was currently taking up residence in an apartment a little ways from my house. I hadn't told him I loved him yet, but I only hoped that he felt the same way. I was so happy when he told me he would stay in San Francisco for a while. I kind of let myself believe that he was staying here for me, but deep down I kind of knew that maybe very well be not the reason why he was staying. _

_A while ago, I had introduced him to my family. Emmett and Chris seemed nonchalant about me bringing a boy home, but i knew the moment Jasper or I let out a hint we were dating, they would spring up and ask to speak to him alone. They would give him the old "If you ever hurt her" speech and ruff him up a bit. Not that Jasper and I were dating or anything, but… you know. _

"_Alice?" said Jasper worriedly. He had a concerned look on his face and I knew I did something I wasn't supposed to. We were currently sitting on my bed in my room while mom went out shopping and dad was at work. The boys were stuffing their faces with food downstairs. _

"_Huh? What?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant. I tried to act that way to hide the fact that I was not paying attention to what he was saying. In fact, I was too busy day dreaming about how it would feel like to have Jasper as my boyfriend that I didn't hear what he just told me. Jasper raised his left eye brow and I knew I was busted._

"_Sorry!" I said, pulling a couple of loose strands of my hair behind my ear. My right wrist flashed in his eyes as he watched me and before I could put my arm back down, he grabbed it. I looked at him in surprise. He studied my tattoo carefully, inspecting every inch of my right wrist, and then suddenly, he looked up at me. _

"_When did you get this?" He asked as he rubbed the skin where he was holding my wrist. _

"_Um… I was born with it." I said, not knowing why he was asking me that question, but keeping cool about it as not to make him feel bad. His eyes searched mine and then he apparently found what he was looking for because 20 seconds later, he was kissing my wrist with a satisfied look. Before I could ask him what was up, he looked at me again whilst rubbing my wrist and said "I love you, Alice" _

"_I love you too, Jasper," I said without hesitation. Even though I didn't hesitate saying it; I was shocked that he __**had **__said it. I was like… are u sure? He leaned in and kissed me._

It turns out that my tattoo was actually an _Abutor _mark. _Abutor marks_ only appear on magical beings once every blue moon, which wasn't much mind you. They symbolized true love and power. Jasper had one to, but it wasn't in the form of a wrist tattoo. It was in the form of a spiral shaped tattoo on his left bicep. Both of our tattoos were the exact same designs. This meant that we were supposed to be together. The reason _Abutor_ marks even exist is because back in the ancient times, Cold One vampires couldn't exactly tell who their real mates were so, they resulted in using light magic to make every Cold One vampire obtain a mark. This mark would be the exact same one in design as the other one on that vampire's mate. This ensured that every Cold One vampire would have a mate and it would be true love that binds them together not false assimilations.

As the centuries went on; Cold One vampires lost the power of the Abutor marks. Eventually, they only made an appearance when their charge's life was complicated… much like Jasper's and mine. The mark I always thought of a Wiccan heirloom of some sort turned out to be a mark of love and… Jasper! Who would have ever thought?

Jasper finally put me down and I giggled as he rubbed his nose in my neck; his hair tickling me. Leo came back in and smiled when he saw us. Jasper looked up and returned the nod Leo had given him.

"Hey, Leo! Sorry I'm late. I should have helped you with Allie's bags. Let me guess, she's taking about 5?" he said as he tightened his hold on my waist and then let it go. Leo laughed.

"Yup, that's about right," he replied as he went to the kitchen. We followed him in but I had a scowl on my face. How dare they insult my luggage? Jasper saw me and laughed.

"It's just a chick thing. You ought to let it go and try to understand that you don't have a clue!" I said toboth of the men in front of me. I have to constantly explain these things to them and to my brothers because they don't seem to understand. I even bought them the _No Secrets_ album, the one with the song _That's what girls do_ and even then they didn't get it!

Both of them rolled their eyes and started talking about some weird gym. I zoned out and then the words "Really? That's how you got your six pack," was what woke me up.

"Who has a six pack?" I asked, looking from Jasper to Leo. Chris and Emmett started laughing and I looked their way. When did they get here?

"Your boyfriend, smart ass." Answered Emmett. Jasper's eyes lowered to slits when Emmett called me smart ass and Leo said "Language!"

"Sorry," Emmett whispered as he drank the last of his cherry soda. I looked at Jasper and wasn't surprised to see that his muscles had gotten bigger since he got here. Not to mention the fact that his chest was much harder, and I'm not talking about him being a vampire. I knew Jasper had large biceps and muscles, but I also knew that he had to because he was in war most of his vampire existence and even when he was human he was the youngest major in Texas during the civil war.

I pulled Jasper upstairs and kissed him once we reached my room. The door slammed closed when I kicked it. I kept kissing him until I decided that I would no doubt turn blue if I kept this up without oxygen.

We stopped kissing as I huffed and puffed for air. Jasper didn't even need air so he just pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me tighter. When I was done gasping for air, he started to stroke my hair and I leaned my head back on his chest.

"How much longer do we still have together before I have to leave?" I reluctantly asked Jasper.

"About… one more hour and then you've got to go or you'll miss your flight." He said in a controlled tone. I knew this was hard for him because we've never been apart this long since we've been together. The longest we've ever been apart was two weeks. I wasn't sure how long I was staying in Mystic Falls but I knew it would be longer than two weeks and Jasper knew it too.

I hadn't seen my dad since he left Turkey about a year ago. He was still crazy about Katherine and I knew that him going to Mystic Falls had something to do with her as well. He still thinks there is hope for her. The whole grave under the church thing. He actually thinks she's down there, but what he doesn't know is that she isn't.

She was never there! The guard at the church was obsessed with her and let her out. I just found that out a couple of days ago and it was one of the reasons I was going too. I needed to tell him but I wasn't sure when I was going to do it. I first needed to find out what his "Master Plan" will be, and why he killed Lexie. I knew David had gone crazy and tried to kill my dad, but I could not find it in my heart to blame him. I would have gone crazy too if a friend of mine's dad had killed Jasper. Even though Lexie, David and I and Jasper were all very, very good and close friends; I totally understood. David was actually relieved when I told him I wasn't mad at him. I was surprised though that Elena, Stefan's girlfriend, saved him. I wouldn't have expected that, but then again who would have expected my dad killing one of my best friends in the 1st place?

"I don't want to go!" I said with a pout. He smiled that very cute smile at me and kissed me again.

"I know and I don't want you to go either, but you've got to. If not to tell him about Katherine than for us. I want to marry you Mary Alice Salvatore and I won't be able to do that if you're dad is clueless about us. I know you want him to be at our wedding but he won't be if you don't tell him. Besides, I thought you wanted his blessing? Now, how are you gonna get that if you don't even talk to him?" Drawled out Jasper. His Western accent was making me lose focus.

"Ah!" I practically yelled out. I put my hands on my head and got away from Jasper. I glared playfully at him and he chuckled.

"Come here," whispered Jasper as he pulled me back to my bed on which he was currently sitting on. I let myself be dragged to him but I moved my head backward the farthest it could go so, that I was fully facing the ceiling. I sighed loudly as I felt Jasper pull my lose pony tail. My hair was pretty long just like my mom. It was light brown and had streaks of gold in it and it came to the middle of my back. My hair was all soft curls but they mostly fell toward the ends of my hair.

Jasper's hands were all in my hair as he playfully pulled it. He pulled me toward him by my hair and I ended up in the same position as last time; my head on his chest or mostly shoulder blade. He pulled his hands through my hair and then pulled down the hair clip.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as he started playing with my lose hair. I felt him shrug and then he said; "I'm gonna miss playing with that hair of yours…" before he could finish what he was saying I felt a familiar sensation start to build.

Suddenly, I was absorbed into a vision…

_A blonde haired girl was walking down the hallway of a beautiful and familiar house and then she opened the door to a bathroom. The moment she opened the door, she saw Stefan. She apologized for not knocking, but then she saw the glass. The glass of a mirror that was on top of the sink. Suddenly, Stefan had gone vampire! His fangs were out and the veins on his cheeks looked like they were about to pop! The blonde haired girl looked terrified. Stefan looked her in the eyes and told her to come with him and not make a sound. They left quietly to the parking area behind the beautiful house. They talked about the Miss Mystic Falls pageant and how she was a contestant. Then, the girl said they would be looking for her since she was one of the finals. He told her that they were not in the contest anymore and that they were in the parking lot. His mind control made her relax and then he took her into the forest and… he bit her._

"Alice, baby, what did you see?" I recognized Jasper's voice as he pulled my hair away from my face. He had a worried look itched on to his face and all I wanted to do was kiss that look away, but there was no time.

"I've got to get to the Miss Mystic Falls Ball… before it's too late!"

**A/N: HEY, you guys. Sorry for being late in updating, but I just lost track of time. :P Anyway, Special thanks to Pheonix 9292; she really motivated me to hurry up and update and she just really made my day brighter. Thank you so much. **** I will update as soon as I can, but next week I will be traveling so I don't think I will be able to update then. I will try to have another chapter up before then but… sorry if I can't. **

**BTW: I don't know Lexie's boyfriends real name so I just named him David. :P **

**PLZ REVIEW! It motivates me to update!**

**Thanks**

**Key**


	3. Miss Mystic Falls Gala Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.

Chapter 3

Mystic Falls Gala

_Alice POV_

Last Time on the Life Of Mary Alice Salvatore:

_A blonde haired girl was walking down the hallway of a beautiful and familiar house and then she opened the door to a bathroom. The moment she opened the door, she saw Stefan. She apologized for not knocking, but then she saw the glass. The glass of a mirror that was on top of the sink. Suddenly, Stefan had gone vampire! His fangs were out and the veins on his cheeks looked like they were about to pop! The blonde haired girl looked terrified. Stefan looked her in the eyes and told her to come with him and not make a sound. They left quietly to the parking area behind the beautiful house. They talked about the Miss Mystic Falls pageant and how she was a contestant. Then, the girl said they would be looking for her since she was one of the finals. He told her that they were not in the contest anymore and that they were in the parking lot. His mind control made her relax and then he took her into the forest and… he bit her._

"_Alice, baby, what did you see?" I recognized Jasper's voice as he pulled my hair away from my face. He had a worried look itched on to his face and all I wanted to do was kiss that look away, but there was no time._

"_I've got to get to the Miss Mystic Falls Ball… before it's too late!"_

I got off the plane just as quickly as I boarded it, which was pretty fast mind you. The moment my vision had ended, I ran down stairs and was just about to open the front door when someone's arm drew me back. I recognized it as Emmett's, but I didn't have time to stop and talk; I needed to save Stefan!

"And where exactly do you think you are going, little lady?" asked my stuck up brother Emmett. _Ok, right now is so not the time! _

"Emmett, let go of me! I need to get to Mystic Falls ASAP!" I yelled at me and tried to struggle. I didn't want to use my super strength on him, but I was defiantly thinking about it.

"Why? You weren't planning on leavings for another hour! What's the point of you leaving one hour early when you could be here with us for that time? Besides, you said yourself; you don't know when you're coming back." Said Chris as he came toward me from the kitchen. My parents were coming over as well.

"I have to get to Mystic Falls now!" I burst again as I tried to get out of the door. Jasper came down and had a confused look on his face. He was suddenly right next to me.

"No, she's right," he said in a calm and controlled voice. My heart ached as he stood up for me and explained the situation. _I'm going to miss him terribly while I'm gone… but hopefully if I finish things up there fast, Jazz can come too! I know dad would want to meet him after I tell him I'm in love and engaged. But first, I need to go save Stefan, grill my dad on why he killed Lexie, find out his master plan and of course try to bring peace to my dad… great! _

"Oh…" my mom uttered, with a sad expression. To her, it meant that I would leave her an hour early. I know one hour wasn't much, but to her it was.

"I'm sorry but I really do have to go. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can and I'll call and write and… other stuff." I said desperately. I needed her to let me go, I needed her to be okay without me for a while. She nodded and smiled.

"Okay, Sweetie. Have a safe trip and don't forget to call me when you land!" she said as I hugged her and the rest of my family, then flew to my car. Jasper was in the front seat; he was driving me to the airport where I would take a flight that was two hours before my original one.

I sighed as he pulled the car out of the drive way and started to drive to the airport. He put his hand on my leg closest to him. I looked up at him and smiled a tried smile. I was wearing jeans and a blue blouse that looked pretty. Jasper was wearing jeans and a black shirt that was a little too tight for his biceps, but it looked way hot! I was too absorbed by his muscles that I didn't hear his question the first… oh 10 times!

"Aly!" Jasper literally yelled my name for the 11th time.

"Oh… huh?" I asked him, innocently. He shrugged his eye brows in a confused manner and said; "What are you looking at? I've called your name about a million times," I looked up at him and tried to compel him with my cuteness to drop the subject.

"Oh… nothing. I was just looking at you, not at your biceps or muscles or anything like that… just you," I said nervously, trying to convince him. He looked at me and then burst out laughing.

"Hey!" I said, smacking his arm. "It's not funny!" I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest. Jasper chuckled a little more but then put his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on, I'm sorry, but you've got to admit; that was pretty funny!" He said as he tried to control his laughter. I was frustrated because he knew he dazzled me with every move he made but he was still bent of laughing at me!

"No, it wasn't! But you know what, I'm going to be gone for about two months so, it won't matter whether you think me staring at your arms is funny or not. And guess what? I'm not taking this with me!" I growled at him as I took off my engagement ring and shoved it in the glove department. I know I was over reacting but for some reason I just didn't care. I gritted my teeth and tightened my hands around my arms. I was seething.

Suddenly, the car jerked to the left and I gasped out of surprise. Jasper, then, put the car in park and when I looked up at him for answers, he just looked at me with a very dark and angry look. My eyes widened when I looked into his. They were black.

"Ja…Ja…Jas…per?" I asked, scared. I unwrapped my hands from my arms and tried to inch closer toward him. I was scared, not for my own safety, but for his.

"Jasper? Are… are you o…kay?" I asked again as I reached out to put my right palm on his face. As soon as my hand made contact with his cheek, his eyes closed. His hand reached out to cover my right hand, as if he were making sure I wouldn't take it off his face.

I calmed down and then the guilt rushed back into me. I had caused this. It was my fault he nearly had a break down and if there was only one thing I knew about Cold One Vampires; it was that break downs are **not **good. Not in the sense of having about 5 humans drained of blood in about 10 seconds flat!

My face softened and a sad smile appeared on my face as I said; "I'm sorry," Jasper's eyes shot open as he regarded me with confusion.

"What do you have to be sorry about?" He asked me as he kissed the palm closer to his face.

"Um… I don't know," I said in sarcasm. "Maybe the fact that I almost caused you to have a vampire break down!" I continued with my eyes wide.

"It's not your fault," he said simply as he kissed my palm again, but before I could reply, he reached in front of me and pulled open the glove department. Taking the ring from inside, he gently put it on the middle finger of my right hand. Kissing the finger, he started the car again and continued our way to the air port.

"Never take that off again, okay?" Jasper told me sweetly as he stroked my cheek with his hand right before putting the car into drive. I nodded slowly as I dwelled over what he just said. _It wasn't my fault? How is that possible? It was my fault whether he wants to admit it or not!_

"It was my fault, Jazz," I mumbled as I looked down at the ring on my finger. I smiled at it. Something was wrong with me, I knew it. I've known it for some time. I don't just snap at Jasper like that. In fact, I never do. I knew then that whatever was wrong with me just caused me to almost send Jasper into a Cold One Vampire break down, making me… dangerous to be around him.

Jasper's hand was suddenly under my chin, lifting it up. There were tears in my eyes and I knew they were falling down quickly. The car stopped again for the second time that day and I felt Jasper pick me up as if I weighted no more than a feather. He picked me up and sat me on his lap. Hugging me to his chest, he whispered soothing words to me as I cried into his shirt.

I knew he knew that there was in fact something wrong with me. Causing me to snap at stupid things and for me to just… do something that by every standard in my being, be the worst mistake of my existence. Taking off my ring was that mistake and if Jasper hadn't loved me so much and been so patient; I could very well be alone right now; without Jasper and heading for disaster!

"What's wrong with me?" I wailed out, crying more into Jazz's shirt. I loved him so much; it wasn't like me to snap at him. Not even if it were about something big.

"Nothing's wrong with you, sweetie. You're just stressed out, that's all." He said soothingly, rubbing his hands down my back.

"We both know that's not true!" I yelled out, sobbing again into his chest as I pulled away a few light brown strands of hair away from my face. Jasper shushed me as he pulled back all my hair and twirled it into a lose bun at the back of my neck.

A couple of minutes later, Jasper was still rubbing my back and whispering loving words to me. I had calmed down some, but I was still shaking and hiccupping from the crying. I sniffed as buried my face deeper into Jasper. The only thing I wanted to do now was stay in Jasper's lap as he held me, but I knew it couldn't be that way. I knew I had to face the facts and start moving again. The airport was still fifteen minutes away and the only flight that would be able to get me to Virginia before it was too late was scheduled to leave in 45 minutes… and it took 30 minutes to get though customs and security.

I pulled back from Jasper's chest as he ducked his head to look into my bloodshot eyes. He smiled at me and it just made me want to smile back… so, I did! He stroked my cheek and then kissed it.

"We're going to be okay, I promise." He said as he stroked my hair. I smiled at him and said; "I know,"

15 minutes later, I was just about to go though costumes when I just ran back to Jasper and hugged him one last time. While I was drawing back from his embrace to finally get onto the plane, I felt Jasper's mouth on my ear.

"Two weeks. That's all you've got, baby. Then I'm coming after you, and I don't care if your dad's accepted us or not.

I was finally on the plane heading to Virginia where my dad was currently living. I was nervous… about Stefan. I was scared I wouldn't get to him on time so, I closed my eyes and reached into the future hoping my senses would pick up on anything….

_Jeremy Gilbert was standing in a black suit at a small pink table cloth covered table. The table had a colorful, small bouquet of purple and white flowers on it and about two or more pink covered utensils. Utensils on every table around them were covered with a pink cloth napkin, and had a little brown rope tying it in place. There were no chairs at these tables and all around him, there were people, nicely dressed, mingling around these tables. _

_Jonathan Gilbert, Jeremy's uncle from his father's side, came from his right side and stood next to him saying; "You look miserable,"_

_Jeremy looking at him uncle laughed and said "Is there really a whole month of these events that I'm supposed to show up at?"_

_John cracked a smile and then replied; "We can fight it, if you want, but it's part of being a Gilbert,"_

_Jeremy looked back him from observing the crowd and then asked with an interested look; "Yeah… you… uh. You mentioned you know a lot about the family. Do you know anything about our ancestor Jonathan Gilbert?" _

_John contemplated what Jeremy said for a second before answering; "Terrific writer, crazy inventor. Why do you ask?" He asked Jeremy curiously. _

"_Oh, well, I read his journal." Said Jeremy._

"_Is that right?" asked John, surprised as he blinked. _

"_Yeah, I actually found it in all of dad's stuff," came Jeremy's reply. He was smiling as the memory of his parents came to him._

"_Well, that's surprising. Most of them are locked away." Offered John. He still had that curious and stating-the-facts air about him. _

"_There's more of them?" asked Jeremy, bewildered._

"_Jonathan Gilbert journaled his whole life, right down to the bitter, insane, drunken end. He had a lot of demons," John told Jeremy solemnly. _

"_And did you read them?" asked Jeremy, expectantly._

_John shrugged but replied; "I've browsed, yeah," he nodded during the last part._

"_Well, what did you think of them?" asked Jeremy, really wanting someone's opinion on this._

"_Crazy ramblings of a mad man, of course," replied John nonchalantly. Jeremy had looked so expectantly but after John replied, he looked a bit crushed but smiled it off, acting as if it was nothing. He looked ahead, not really regarding anything until his eyes met the ones of a beautiful brunette. _

_She was wearing a short black dress that didn't reach her knees and a small short-sleeved coat that reached her waist. The girl was unusually pale and looked to be about 15, 16. Her hair was tied into a stylish, spiky bun and she was wearing a necklace that had a big black heart in the middle. She was also wearing black heels and golden earrings. She was holding a glace of black liquid._

_When she saw Jeremy, she looked away and went inside the big, white mansion that opened up to a patio that Jeremy was standing in and behind him was the forest that seemed to circle Mystic Falls._

"_Well, she's very pretty," declared John as he took in the pale, brunette's features. _

"_Uh… yeah, she's a friend of mine," resorted Jeremy, so engrossed into the girl that he didn't even bother to look at his uncle. His eyes were only for the brunette. _

"_Excuse me." Said Jeremy as he clapped his uncle's back twice with a smile, before hurrying on after the girl. _

I came out of the vision with a gasp, causing the flight attendant who seemed to have been passing by me to regard me with concern.

"It's there something wrong, Miss?" asked the older lady as she stopped in front of my seat.

"Um… nothing, nothing. I was just… trying to calm my nerves. See, I'm afraid of heights," I said as I closed the window next to me. I was sitting in a window seat, right next to the window. The plane was empty enough for me to be able to have a double seat. That meant that nobody was sitting next to me.

I smiled at the nice lady and she smiled back before asking me if I wanted something to drink. I nodded and said; "Um… some juice would be nice, thank you." I told her as I smiled and she went away.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. _That was close! _Suddenly, everything from my vision swarmed back to me in full force. _Jeremy! Anna! Ohmigosh! Anna's in Mystic Falls! Why didn't she tell me? Wait a minute… the comet! Oh, she went there knowing that only when the comet comes back, does she have a chance to get her mom back. Oh… that means she's either got her mom back or she has another plan and I can't help but think that the other plan isn't very nice. Damn, why didn't she tell me? I mean we've been best friends since 1864! When she first came to Mystic Falls with her mother and that band of traveling Other World Vampires. I was there for her when her mom was taken captive by John Gilbert and when she vowed that she'd get her mom back. I was even there for her for years! I even made her come stay with me and my mom right after the church incident. We've been close and I mean close! _

_She knew about everything in my life, including Jasper. In fact, she was supposed to come meet him soon. I wanted her approval, if that's not lame. I knew about everything in her life… well, at least I thought I did. But at least she did mention to me that she thought she might be falling in love two weeks ago! As the best friend I am, I did press her for details but she wouldn't tell me much. Just that his parents had died last year and he lived with his big sister and aunt. Oh, and that he was cute and funny. Not to mention handsome. I should have known it was Jeremy Gilbert! _

_I've been keeping tabs on the Gilbert family since Stefan and dad have been in town. I know all about them, especially Elena Gilbert. She's Stefan's girlfriend, but as I heard my dad put it; "She's a clear doppelganger for Katherine" and yeah, I've seen the photos. She does look like Katherine so; I guess she would be dangerous for Stefan and dad. Especially dad since he's still head over heels for her, but I just can't seem to find her dangerous, or even bad. I know how Stefan feels about her. He told me and I believe him. I've seen the way Elena looks at Stefan as well so; I know she truly loves him. It's not at all the way Katherine use to look at Stefan, with dominant, evil eyes. _

_Anyway, I've always wanted to meet her though, since the first time Stefan called me months ago, telling me he was going crazy and I told him he was just in love. I guess I'll finally get to meet her, huh? And see Anna! I haven't seen her for months! I'm so excited to see her and meet Jeremy & Elena! _

_Also, I've really missed my uncle. Funny as it sounds; I've never really seen him as an uncle sort of figure. I've seen him as a great and understanding friend that I was related to at the same time, and did occasionally take advice from. Anyway, aside from that, I really was happy to see my dad. I hadn't seen him for about 6 months, maybe more. I actually haven't spoken with him for months! I know it must sound horrible for me to be happy about seeing the person who had not just framed, but murdered my friend a month ago, but I couldn't do anything about that! He was my dad and I know what he did was wrong, but I just couldn't find it in my heart to hate him. Be mad at him, sure, but hate? No._

_I love my dad and even David understands, but what David now knows is that Lexie isn't going to stay dad for much longer! As soon as I find where her body is, I'm going to use my powers to bring her back. Sure, she'll still be a vampire, but she'll act like a new born, as in thirsting for blood like crazy. David, though, had promised me since she will be new again to drinking blood that he'd keep her on an animal diet and will not let her slip up. _

_I can't normally do this. Bring back dead vampires with their head still full of their previous knowledge, but when Lexie died; I had a vision two weeks later. It was of when Lexie died. I saw the whole thing. What my dad had done exactly. I saw when he let the police department inject her with Vervain and then he staked her, whispering in her ear something about a Master Plan. That vision had made me want to __**kill **__my dad but Jasper helped me realize that the vision was given to me for a reason and even if I didn't know what that reason was, it defiantly wasn't given to me to kill my father. _

_And after a much needed Vanilla smoothie, I realized the reason behind me receiving the vision. The injection they gave Lexie wasn't just Vervain, it a mix of Vervain and Marigolds! Marigolds are like vitamins for Other World Vampires. Since they grow only in the sun and are a symbol of hope, when eaten or injected into vampires, they get stronger! I don't know why they injected her with a mix instead of pure Vervain, but all I know is that I can revive her as long as the Marigolds are still in her system. And because she's dead, nothing can really leave her system so, the Marigolds are 100% in there._

_Once I get my hands on her body, all I have to do is add more Marigold solution and use my powers to heal her. In about 20 minutes, she'll be as good as new. Nobody knows I can do this, in fact, nobody knows about the Marigolds thing. All they know is that they make Other World Vampires a little stronger. I accidentally found this out about 20 years ago when Stefan and Damon had a big fight and Stefan almost died. Actually, I think he __**did **__die, but I had given him a smoothie that morning and it had a lot of Marigold solution in it. I brought him back by mistake, but I was happy when I did. Stefan didn't deserve to die. He was nice, peaceful and tried to help people. He even devoted himself to drinking animal blood and steering away from human blood entirely. That's why I got on this plane so fast. I wouldn't let years and years of him fighting his own nature to save people be crumbled and thrown away just because he slipped up once… in a whole century and a half! _

_Stefan didn't know he died and neither did my dad. They both just thought I nursed him back to health and healed some of his wounds. That was a close call though, since Stefan started getting suspicious, but thankfully the whole thing just blew over. I haven't done it to someone since. _

The flight attendant came with my juice that happened to be apple. _Oh! My favorite! _I thanked the nice lady and started to sip it as the seatbelt sign went off and the captain of the plane announced we would be landing in 20 minutes.

_Finally!_ I thought as I buckled my seat belt.

45 minutes later, I was standing next to a rental black Volvo in the airport's garage. The airport that I had landed in was in Atlanta, Georgia and I still had two hours to go to make it to Mystic Falls. Today was the Mystic Falls Gala. It was a formal event that announced which lucky girl was this year's 'Miss Mystic Falls' I remember Anna and I were going to enter it back in 1864 before everything had happened._ We were so excited about it. Our first Pageant! _The pageant's contestants had to apply for it back in the summer of the former year.

I sighed as I got into the car after signing for it and started it up. As I headed out of town and started on the free way, I started stepping on the accelerator. If I went on 190 km/h, I'd be there in about an hour, maybe less. That gave me one hour to shower and get dressed for the ball. I mean I had to blend in! What kind of girl would I be, if I went to a ball in jeans and a blouse? Besides, sometimes you've got to wear uncomfortable heels to blend in.

I knew Stefan would be already there since contestants and their escorts are required to be there at least two hours prior. Dad would also be gone by the time I arrive to the Salvatore boarding house. On the plane, when nobody was paying attention, I zoned out to make sure that dad would be gone. I saw in my vision that he would leave 30 minutes after Stefan does, which meant that he would leave 30 minutes before I get there.

Even though I had no mind control whatsoever, I could sometimes persuade people to do things for me. Something about being very beautiful it dazzles people. Jasper hated the fact that I can do this better with boys than with girls. Jealous much? I loved it though, because all girls love making their boyfriends jealous. I can't really persuade them much though, just to do or say little things. I was in no way like a full Other World Vampire. I couldn't make people forget or see things differently.

Anyway, my point was that even though I couldn't persuade a person to forget something, I could however persuade the creepy man right in front of me to leave me alone as I buy a couple bags of chips and a bottle of apple soda for the drive to Mystic Falls.

Exactly 47 minutes later, I arrived at the Salvatore boarding house. I parked my car and got out as I looked at one of my favorite houses in the world. I loved this house and everything about it. It reminded me of the old days. Almost everything in it was an antique. I loved it! It was my favorite house growing up. I actually did a lot of growing up in this house. The house was humongous! I use to play hide and seek here all the time and it would be hard for people to find me. My dad, though, never had a problem finding me. He use to tell me it was because he was good at finding people, especially little cute princesses like me, but as I grew up I knew it was because of his vampire super smelling sense.

When I pointed that out to him when I was 8, he laughed and chased me around the house until I couldn't run anymore. He tickled me when I finally gave up running and I died of laughter that day. This house brought back so much good memories. Most of them of me and dad, but some had Stefan in them. I grew up here and as I pulled my suitcases out of the trunk of the car, I realized that whatever happens I want my kids to grow up here too. Or at least partly, like me.

I went inside, dropping all of my suitcases at the threshold of the house, and then wandering inside. I went through all the rooms, even the dungeon and the attic, remembering all the memories. I touched a lot as I wandered through the house and every so often, I would receive a vision that was connected to the object for example when I reached my room, I found that Stefan had been using it as his own so I took all his stuff out and put it in his old room, _I mean it's my room, why is he using it? I know I haven't been here in about 20 years but still; My room!_

Anyway, as I closely looked around, I saw all my old stuff was there. Thank God! I went to the dresser and opened my old jewelry box. I reached out and touched a silver necklace with a pink gem in the middle. Dad had given it to me the day I turned 10…. Suddenly, I was absorbed into the memory… literally.

_I woke up with a big smile on my face. Today, I was officially ten years old! It was my dad's turn to have me for a month and it just so happened to be my birthday this month! I was so happy! I knew I had a lot of birthdays to look forward to since daddy says I'm a hybrids and hybrids have very long lives. I jumped out of bed, not wanting to miss a second of today. My long brown hair flew around me face as I jumped to get dressed after brushing my teeth in the adjoined bathroom. _

_ Suddenly, the door to my room opened and my daddy came in. _

"_Daddy! I'm 10 years old today. Finally, I thought I'd never grow up!" I said happily as I jumped to my daddy. He picked me up and twirled me around. _

"_Yes, I know, Princess. Happy Birthday." He said as he hugged me to his chest. He took us out side and to the dining room table_. _The table was filled with my favorite breakfast dishes. _

"_Yay!" I cried, innocently. There were muffins, pancakes of every kind, cupcakes, waffles, toast, oatmeal, cream O'wheat, eggs and every other breakfast dishes there possibly were._

_Daddy laughed at my enthusiasm but put me down so I could eat. He pulled up a chair and he sat on it but before I could sit on a chair myself, he pulled me down onto his lap. Uncle Stefan came down and I was even happier. Uncle Stefan and daddy didn't always get along but because it was my birthday, daddy asked Uncle Stefan to come and celebrate with me. _

"_Daddy, I'm ten today, I can sit by myself!" I said irritated some, but not enough to spoil my day._

"_I know, Sweetie, but I just want to hold you for a while. You're growing up too fast!" he said as he kissed my forehead. _

"_Okay, daddy. You can hold me as long as you want. You know I'll always be your little girl. No, wait! Little princess!" I yelled out and started to eat as daddy and Uncle Stefan chuckled._

I came out of the vision with a sincere smile. The pink necklace was one of the many gifts from my dad that day. I missed him, missed my dad that is. I love my dad and I was so excited to see him.

I went down stairs to retrieve my bags. I got them all up stairs in two runs and I was able to un pack one of the suitcases until I looked down at a clock. I freaked and ran straight toward the private bathroom that was connected to my room. I only had 25 minutes to get dressed!

I took a quick shower, swashing my hair and washing away the entire plane and drive tiredness. When I got out, I wrapped my long hair into a towel and slipped on a bath robe I had brought with me. It was purple and a bit lacy. I loved it!

I quickly dried myself and put some glittery purple nail polish. After that, I put on one of my favorite purple dresses. It was dark purple, low cut and had shiny diamond looking studs on the straps. The dress hugged my body perfectly, showing off all the right curves. It ended just before my knees, exposing my long, white, creamy legs.

One of the best parts of being a hybrid is that I never have to shave my legs or any other part of my body because unwanted hair doesn't grow after the age of fifteen. It doesn't matter if I'm stuck at 16 for the rest of my existence; no more shaving!

My hair was already major curly from the shower so, I just pulled it all into a very lose and beautiful bun. Hair had fallen out of the bun from the back of my neck, but it all fell beautifully. **(Pictures of all of this on profile)**

I put some brown eyeliner on and some clear lip gloss. I added some glitter to my face and grabbed my purple bead and gem necklace. It was a present from Jasper and I had already missed him so much that I wanted something of him with me.

The necklace matched my dress completely. I looked one more time into the mirror and then grabbed my purse that had some money, my cellophane, driver's license and lip gloss. The purse was a hand held one. And it was purple as well. All in all, I looked very beautiful and stylish. I missed Jasper and wished he could be here with me. _I have to call him when I get home! _I thought as I opened the coat closet and pulled out a small white coat. It reached just before my waist and I couldn't believe it was in the exact same condition it was 20 years ago. It matched my dress and went with everything.

**Lastly, I pulled on a pair of Strappy high heel sandals that were in Metallic Silver. After that, I was done and ready to go. Grabbing my car keys, I went outside excited about crashing the Miss Mystic Falls Gala and meeting the new people in Mystic Falls; especially my dad and uncle. Oh! And of course my uncle's new girlfriend.**

_**To be continued….**_

A/N: Hey you guys,

I'm very sorry for being late with my updates so to make up for it, I wrote a HUGE chapter. It comes up to 10 pages on my computer! This part one and part two will be up shortly. If I had added part 2 it would be very, very, very long. So be excited about the next chapter and review, review, review! Thanks, you're the best! Key

P.S: Pictures of everything on my profile. The shoes, dresses of Alice and Anna (I found the dress Anna wore in the episode so, the link is on my profile if you want to see it), hair style of Alice, and Necklaces. 


	4. Miss Mystic Falls Gala Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries but plot and events outside the original stories do.

Chapter 3 Part II

Miss Mystic Falls Gala

_Alice POV_

Last time on The Life Of Mary Alice Salvatore:

_**Lastly, I pulled on a pair of Strappy high heel sandals that were in Metallic Silver. After that, I was done and ready to go. Grabbing my car keys, I went outside excited about crashing the Miss Mystic Falls Gala and meeting the new people in Mystic Falls; especially my dad and uncle. Oh! And of course my uncle's new girlfriend.**_

**I pulled into the parking lot behind the beautiful white mansion that was hosting the annual Miss Mystic Falls Gala. Stopping, I took a deep breath and breathed in the chilly air that came from the forest. The forest was right behind the mansion. It surrounded the estate completely from the back.**

**I drove up and down the big lane that served as the parking lot looking for a parking space. The whole two lanes were packed! **_**I guess the whole town is here.**_** I thought as I finally found a tiny spot at the end of the right lane for my little black Volvo. **

**I got out of the car and grabbed my coat, draping it over my arm, I walked to the front entrance of the estate. I was so excited… and a little nervous. I haven't seen my dad in half a year, maybe more and I haven't seen Uncle Stefan for… well, I can't really remember when was the last time I saw him, but it was a long time ago; I can tell you that. **

**I reached the main door and it was wide open. ** "**Figures" I mumbled as my stomach went in to fluttering butterflies. ** "**All right, here I go!" I whispered to myself as I started moving again toward the big white door. **_**What? Is everything white here? **_

**I walked inside, but then stopped to put my coat on the coat rack. After that, I started walking again and I could tell some guys had started gawking at me. I was used to be stared at by people, especially guys so, I just ignored them. **

**A group of high school guys were asking each other if anyone knew who I was and they all had the same answer; no… but she's hot. **_**If Jasper were here, he'd totally kick their butts!**_** I thought as I walked past them and toward the patio at the back of the mansion. My mind suddenly thought back to Jasper. **_**I miss him! **_**I thought as I stopped at the refreshment table to grab a glass of soda.**

**Jasper would have been so jealous right now. Every guy that saw her, stopped and started staring at her and whispering. It was very annoying since I could hear everything they were saying. I let out a sigh and then started getting down to business.**

**I used my Wiccan powers to mentally scan everyone's aura to see who was a vampire here. My senses picked up on only three vampires on the premises. Two were upstairs and one was on the other side on the house. I looked at a the big grandfather clock on my right and saw that it was 3:45 pm. I immediately looked outside toward the two big French doors that opened up to the patio and saw Jeremy Gilbert, and my isn't he cute, clap his uncle's back and run toward a girl dressed in black who was retreating into the right side of the house, away from me. **

_**Right on time! **_**I thought as I smiled and watched Jeremy try to talk to Anna. She was clearly mad about something and after a quick and sneaky decision; I decided to eavesdrop to find out what was up. **_**If she won't tell me on the phone, then I'll find out in person. **_**I thought determinedly as I walked a little closer to them. I couldn't chance Anna seeing me because then she'll know I'm spying on her and I also want this to be a surprise. Not me eavesdropping on her, me being in Mystic Falls. **

**I listened to their conversation until all the fluffy and stuffy stuff started being said, then I just dosed off, figuring if Anna was down here, then Stefan and Damon must be upstairs. I looked at the clock and saw that I still had 60 minutes before Damon decides to go spill the beans to Elena about Stefan drinking human blood again. **

**As soon as "You know I'd never hurt you" was said by Anna, I took this as my queue to leave. I started walking toward the stairs when I saw Jonathan Gilbert. I froze but thank god he didn't see me. I ran up the stairs and realized something very, very bad. **

_**John Gilbert was here in Mystic Falls, the man who had contact with Isobel and Katherine. Yes, I knew where Katherine was and I knew she was never in the tomb but I didn't want my dad to know because I also know that Katherine doesn't really love him. She was just playing with him and even though this sounds stupid and selfish as to what my dad has done over the years, but I don't want my dad to get hurt by her evil ways so, I hid the fact that I knew. I just acted like what my dad said was true, that Katherine was in the tomb and he was going to get her out. **_

_**Wait a minute, if John Gilbert is here, then… then the tomb has been opened! Oh… but what is Anna still doing here? If the tomb has been opened then Anna must have gotten her mom out and if her mom's out, then why is she still here.**_** I looked down from behind the banister at the second floor and saw Jeremy and Anna. **_**Because of him. She loves him.**_** I smiled at that. **_**I was happy for her, she finally found someone to love! All these years, she's been dead set to get her mom back and now that she has… she's free. **_

**Suddenly, I heard three women coming from one of the rooms very fast. One was talking in a mad tone and the other two were looking scared.**

"**The annual Miss Mystic Falls has always had a live singer to sing after the dance! It's tradition!" a women with dark blonde hair and makeup yelled at the other two women. She was wearing a simple black dress and a white, leather coat that reached right before her waist. The other women shrunk back in fear. but one of them said;** "**I'm sorry, Miss Lockwood, but Rebecca, the booked singer, fell down the stairs at her apartment and broke her leg; she's still in the hospital," the younger women said to her. She was wearing a simple red dress and it reached her knees. **

"**Well, why didn't she call sooner? The dance is in two hours, how are we going to find a singer in two hours?" she yelled again and I swear if she had my mom's powers, everything glace in a half a mile radius would have popped right now. **

"**She was unconscious until this afternoon, Ma'am" said the other young woman. She looked to be about 19 years old and she was wearing a white dress that was strapless in the back. ** **They couldn't see me and I knew if that "Miss Lockwood" knew there was someone next to them, she'd have a fit. So, to not have the other two girls get yelled at, I slowly inched backward into the room that I assume was a bathroom. I made it there and quickly closed the door. I could still hear them so; I decided to wait it out in the bathroom until they left. **

**10 minutes later, and I was still in the bathroom. I checked my phone and saw that Damon would be telling Elena about Stefan's human blood problem in 20 minutes. I came here to help Stefan, but I didn't come here to help him lie to his girlfriend. I wasn't going to stop that. Damon would tell Elena and Stefan would come to the bathroom and punch the glass. That's what was supposed to happen and it will. **

**I started signing to myself to pass the time until I could yet again be free.**

_**Oh**__**  
**__**Yeah**__**  
**__**Mmmm**__****_

_**I'd wait on you forever and a day**__**  
**__**Hand and foot**__**  
**__**Your world is my world**__**  
**__**Yeah**__**  
**__**Ain't no way you're ever gon' get**__**  
**__**Any less than you should**__**  
**__**Cause baby**__**  
**__**You smile I smile (oh)**__**  
**__**Cause whenever**__**  
**__**You smile I smile**__**  
**__**Hey hey hey**__****_

_**Your lips, my biggest weakness**__**  
**__**Shouldn't have let you know**__**  
**__**I'm always gonna do what they say (hey)**__****_

_**If you need me**__**  
**__**I'll come running**__**  
**__**From a thousand miles away**__**  
**__**When you smile I smile (oh whoa)**__**  
**__**You smile I smile**__**  
**__**Hey**_

**I was singing that song by Justin Bieber, that new kid that got discovered on You Tube. I liked it because it related to me and Jasper. As I was singing it, I realized that there were no more voices from outside. **_**Finally! **_**I thought as I stopped at that verse and started making it out of the bathroom.** **Big mistake!**

** The moment I walked out, I saw all three women standing right in front of the bathroom door with amazed expressions on their faces. I didn't really know why they were looking at me like that so, I smiled uneasily and then when they didn't move… or breathe, I asked; "What?" **

** Miss Lockwood was the first to come out of their little revere. She put on a big smile on her face and stuck her right hand out to me. I took it and smiled as she introduced herself.**

** "Hi, my name is Miss Lockwood. I'm sure you know me; I'm the mayor's wife," she said proudly. I smiled while shaking her hand but replied truthfully.** ** "I'm sorry, but I'm just visiting some relatives, so… I don't really… you know… know you," I said, awkwardly. I stuck my tongue slightly out at the embarrassment and looked down. **

** "Well," she started, quickly getting over the awkwardness, "no matter. What's your name?" she asked with another of those smiles.** ** "Oh, I'm sorry," I rushed out with a laugh. "My name's Alice. Alice Salvatore," I told her with a dazzling smile.** ** "Oh, really?" she asked, surprised. "I wasn't aware Stefan and Damon had another sibling," she expressed her thoughts in a "wowish" tone.**

** "Yeah," I said with a big smile. "I'm the baby of the family,"** ** "Well, I hope you enjoy your stay in Mystic falls. And how young are you exactly?" she asked, trying not to sound interested. **

** "I'm fifteen," I told her. Sure, I was a little bit tall for a 15 year old, but it would be better than saying 16, since Stefan was "17". **_**Thank god I wasn't wearing high heels! **_ __ __**"So, how long are you staying in Mystic Falls?" asked the girl in red. Miss Lockwood turned around to her and she looked like she had totally forgotten their presence. **

** "Oh, um… I'm not sure, but probably two months," I said with a sweet smile. The girl smiled back and then the other girl blurted out; "We heard you singing in the bathroom and… like you were really good. So, we were kind of thinking maybe you could help us out, since the singer that we booked fell down the stairs this morning and can't make it and we really need someone to sing after the dance. So, can you help us?" she said very, very fast. **

** Miss Lockwood looked like she was going to kill her. Apparently, blurting out they needed help was a disgrace. I think she was going to indicate the singer baled and that she wanted me to sing in her place. **

** "Um…" was my only answer, then Miss Lockwood told the girls to go check something. Her way of getting rid of them. She turned back at me and gave me a big smile. Grabbing my hand, she pulled me into an empty room that had a blue dress and another black one hanging on the different dressers. ** ** The room was beautiful! The way the sun lit up the room was amazing and how the furniture went perfectly with everything was amazing. The walls were white and there were flowers on the tables and ground and a painting of some old guy on one of the walls. There was a large pitcher of water and cups on a dresser table with drawers on the bottom. There was also a tray of small cakes.** **A long, blue dress was hanging on the top of a huge mirror frame and a long, black dress was hanging on a big dresser. There was a white couch with white, fluffy pillows with a white lamp behind it. **

** Miss Lockwood offered me some water and I thanked her as I sipped the water. The room was clearly the final dressing room for two of the contestants of the Gala. Miss Lockwood smiled at me but then started talking to me little bit more about me and my life.**

** "So, where are you from?" she asked as she too drank some water.**

** "San Francisco," I replied, thinking of my mother's family's mansion. It was my other favorite house that I had grown up in. ** ** "Oh, and you live with…" she trailed off.**

** "My aunt and uncle," I replied easily. "They thought that Damon had his hands full with Stefan so, they wanted me to live with them," I continued with the lie. Miss Lockwood nodded and sipped some more water. **

** "About what Helen said, we would be honored if you could sing for us after the dance." She said as she flashed me a big, toothy smile. **_**I knew she'd come back to that sooner or later.**_

** "Um… are you sure, Miss Lockwood? I don't know." I was kind of nervous about singing in public… even though Jasper, my mom, dad, other dad, brothers and Stefan told me I was really good. **

** "Well, if you feel so insecure about your singing abilities, how about you finish that song you were singing in the bathroom?" she asked, acting so sweetly, but I knew she could be very mean and that she wasn't all rainbows and sunshine. **

** "Okay," I said with determination in my voice. Maybe this, singing in front of the whole town, would boost myself esteem or something.** _**Baby take my open heart and all it offers**__**  
**__**Cause this is as unconditional as it'll ever get**__**  
**__**You ain't seen nothing yet**__**  
**__**I won't ever hesitate to give you more**__**  
**__**Cause baby (hey)**__**  
**__**You smile I smile (whoa)**__**  
**__**You smile I smile**__**  
**__**Hey hey hey**__**  
**__**You smile I smile**__**  
**__**I smile I smile I smile**__**  
**__**You smile I smile**__**  
**__**Make me smile baby**__****_

_**Baby you won't ever work for nothing**__**  
**__**You are my ins and my means now**__**  
**__**With you there's no in between**__**  
**__**I'm all in**__**  
**__**Cause my cards are on the table**__**  
**__**And I'm willing and I'm able**__**  
**__**But I fold to your wish**__**  
**__**Cause it's my command**__**  
**__**Hey hey hey**__****_

_**You smile I smile (whoa)**__**  
**__**You smile I smile**__**  
**__**Hey hey hey**__**  
**__**You smile I smile**__**  
**__**I smile I smile I smile**__**  
**__**You smile I smile**__**  
**__**Oh, you smile, I smile**_

** Miss Lockwood had that amazed/surprised look on her face, but she smile brightly and started clapping.**

** "That was amazing, Alice. I have no idea why you have an insecurity!" she said. I smiled and thanked her.**

** "So, does this mean you're going to sing for us?" she asked expectingly. I smiled and nodded.**

** "If you insist" I replied. **

"**Oh, I do. I do!" she said and then a very nervous girl with blonde hair came in. I immediately recognized her as the girl from my vision. She saw us and then her eyes widened. **

"**Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't know anyone was here. I should have knocked. I'll go now," she said really fast but before she could retreat fully; Miss Lockwood told her to come back and finish getting dressed. The girl nodded obediently but I got her name out of the whole ordeal; Amber.**

**Miss Lockwood got up and started walking outside the room, expecting me to follow. I did and she lead me to the staircase. **

"**Okay, Alice. The girls will start coming down now and we should all be downstairs. When they go outside to dance; meet me where the band will be playing." She said with a smile and I said; "Okay," ** **After that, she left to do something and I went downstairs. Knowing that Damon just went in to the room I was just in to talk to Elena. He went through the window. Typical. **

**As I went downstairs, I saw Stefan but he didn't see me. I walked to where Anna and Jeremy were still talking and when Jeremy saw me coming he didn't stop to stare or even doze out like most of the male population do when they see me. **_**I like him already, Anna.**_** I thought as I walked up to them.**

**With a big smile on my face, I put my hands around the unsuspecting girl's eyes. She froze and Jeremy looked confused. I laughed and then acting like a little girl again, I said; "Who am I? But if you can't spy, I'll tell you in sigh," it was an old rhyme we made up when we were ten. **

"**No way," I heard her said out loud and I assumed she had a very big smile on her face, because Jeremy gave a small, cute smile himself. She turned around and I took my hands off of her eyes. Her mouth opened and then… a squeal came out!**

**I laughed as I she jumped on me. We were almost the same height, but I was an inch taller. Compared to my dad, I came past his shoulder. We hugged and then we hugged again.**

"**What are you doing here? I thought you were still in San Francisco," she asked me when she had finally pulled back.**

"**Well, I was, but then I got this vision that Stefan was going to go crazy so, I had to come back here to save his ass. Plus, did you know Damon killed Lexie?" I asked with a sad expression. She looked sad too, but nodded. **

"**I guess it was all part of his 'master plan'" she said as she turned around and took Jeremy's hand. Dragging him forward, she made introductions.**

"**Allie, this is Jeremy. Jeremy this is my best friend Alice, or as I like to call her; Allie," she said happily. Jeremy smiled and stuck out his hand, I took it and returned the smile.** "**So, have you two been friends long?" he asked as he let go of my hand.**

"**Since 1864," said Anna. "She… um… she helped me get away," Anna said in a sadder tone, looking down. Jeremy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. My eyebrows went up.**

"**What?" she asked, shrugging her shoulders. **

"**And since when do we like Gilberts? Last time I saw you, you were ready to stab every last one of them. No offence," I said quickly to Jeremy. He chuckled but didn't say anything else.**

**Anna looked at Jeremy and the said; "Things are different now. People are different now. Besides, I could never hurt Jeremy, not now." They looked at each other adoringly until I started getting uncomfortable.**

"**Okay," I said, rather loudly for them to snap out of it. They did, thank God!**

"**So, what's up? I hear the tomb has been opened… did you get your mom?" I asked, really hoping she did. I loved Pearl, she was always nice to me. She was kind of like a second mom and she always treated me like a second daughter. Besides, she's a good person. She only drinks donated human blood and even when she was in 1864, she never killed anyone to feed. **

**Anna smiled and nodded. My eyes widened and I jumped to hug her. **

"**That's great! Wow, Aunt Pearl is finally out? I can't believe it!" I exclaimed as I hugged her tighter. Anna smiled and then said; ** "**She'll be so happy to see you. She was actually asking about you. When she first came out and we got talking about the world now a days, she was like; "and how's Alice?" and I was like; "getting married" and then she says; "no way, to who?" and then I said; "some dude named Jasper from the Civil war," and then she said; "What dude from the Civil war? We are from the Civil war!" and then I laugh and say; "Well, yeah, but he's from Texas and was about 20 when he 'died'," and then she says; "hum… so he's 10 years older. I want to meet him. Does Piper approve? What about her father?" and I was like; "Mom, I don't know. I haven't met him yet. I was going to but then decided getting you out of the tomb was more urgent that meeting Jasper Whitlock so, sorry if you think meeting him should have won out." When she was done, I burst out laughing and couldn't control myself. Jeremy was chuckling too and Anna just had a smile on her face.**

"**So, Allie, what's up?" she asked. As we all made our way away from the crowd that formed at the line up. Elena was coming down and damn did she look like Katherine! She looked like she was searching for someone. Stefan! He's upstairs, punching the mirror and then Amber would open the door and…**

**Dad! I saw him, for the first time in months I saw my dad. He was wearing a black suit and looked as handsome as ever. I smiled as I watched what he did. Elena just had a few more steps and she would be at the bottom… with no escort. Dad saw that Stefan was nowhere to be seen so, he walked to the front of the stairs to wait for Elena and be her escort. **

**It was times like these that I saw the nice side of my dad… and I loved him more for it. With a smile on my face, I watched him take Elena's hand and walk her outside. Whispering; "where's Stefan?" and "I don't know," to each other on the way.**

**I turned around and shouted a "got to go" to Jeremy and Anna and ran outside to where the band was set up. Dad didn't see me, he only had eyes for Elena. I got there rather quickly and Miss Lockwood gave a relieved sigh and pulled me to the microphone. She said then; "Do you know the band '****Within Temptation'?" she asked quickly. The contestants and their escorts were still lining up so we had about 30 seconds.**

"**Yes," I nodded and she looked relieved even more.**

"**Well, they're right behind you." she said.**

'**Oh… wow," I said loudly. She smiled at me.**

"**Okay, they are going to perform the song 'All I Need'," she informed me. I nodded, but then smiled. **

"**I know it, and I've got it memorized!" I told her as she walked away. She looked relieved.**

"**They'll tell you what to sing after the first dance!" she called back as she went to look for the last contestant that didn't show up, but I knew she wouldn't be able to find her for another 20 minutes. Amber, the last of the contestants, was a little… tied up. **

**The band began playing the song and I picked up a violin and started playing with them. The band looked surprised but smiled at me when they heard how good I was. I've been practicing since 1995. I started singing and the band smiled wider and I smiled as well. What I liked most about the situation was that most of the people's eyes' were glued to the couples dancing that dance that was invented in the 1800's, and didn't pay that much attention to me. **

_**All I Need**__****_

_**I'm dying to catch my breath**__**  
**__**Oh why don't i ever learn**__**  
**__**I've lost all my trust though i've surely tried to**__**  
**__**Turn it around**__****_

_**Can you still see the heart of me?**__**  
**__**All my agony fades away**__**  
**__**When you hold me in your embrace**__****_

_**Don't tear me down**__**  
**__**For all i need**__**  
**__**Make my heart a better place**__**  
**__**Give me something I can believe**__**  
**__**Don't tear me down**__**  
**__**You've opened the door now**__**  
**__**Don't let it close**_

** My dad was looking at Elena in a weird, loving way. I didn't like it. I couldn't do anything though but sing at that point in time. Even though all I wanted to do was go over there and my dad leave Elena alone. Elena was Stefan's girlfriend, not Damon's**_**. I couldn't let him fall in love with her again. Not this time. I'm not going to let Katherine do this to us again. I'm older now, wiser. I won't stand by like last time. Watch out world cause here I come! **_** I thought as I finished up the song.**

_**I'm here on the edge again**__**  
**__**I wish I could let it go**__**  
**__**I know that I'm only one step away**__**  
**__**From turning around**__****_

_**Can you still see the heart of me?**__**  
**__**All my agony fades away**__**  
**__**When you hold me in your embrace**__****_

_**Don't tear me down**__**  
**__**For all i need**__**  
**__**Make my heart a better place**__**  
**__**Give me something I can believe**__**  
**__**Don't tear it down**__**  
**__**What's left of me**__**  
**__**Make my heart a better place**__****_

_**I've tried many times but nothing was real**__**  
**__**Make it fade away**__**  
**__**Don't tear me down**__**  
**__**I want to believe that this is for real**__**  
**__**Save me from my fear**__**  
**__**Don't tear me down**__****_

_**Don't tear me down**__**  
**__**For all i need**__**  
**__**Make my heart a better place**__****_

_**Don't tear me down**__**  
**__**For all i need**__**  
**__**Make my heart a better place**__**  
**__**Give me something i can believe**__**  
**__**Don't tear it down**__**  
**__**What's left of me**__**  
**__**Make my heart a better place**__**  
**__**Make my heart a better place**_

** As I sang that last verse, it made an impact on me**_**. I would make my heart a better place by fixing everything. Heck, I would make the world a better place by fixing all of this here. I was going to get Lexie back to David, I was going to make Anna, her mom and Jeremy happy, I was going to make my dad stop hurting people and find someone to love him that wasn't a Gilbert or someone related to Katherine in any way, and I was going to fix Elena and Stefan. Oh, and of course, I would do everything I can to make Jasper happy. He meant everything to me. I really have no idea how I've been living without him. **_

** After I was done with the song, the couples stopped dancing and started going inside for the crowning of this year's Miss Mystic Falls. The band broke up to go get some refreshments and a very nice older man told me it was okay to walk around for a while, but be back in about twenty minutes. I nodded to him and smiled.**

** Now it was time to go stop Stefan from biting Amber. He took her to the parking lot but hadn't touched her yet. He wanted to bite her, I knew, but I was going to go and stop him. I went toward the parking lot and it was very easy, since everyone was too absorbed in the crowing to see me leaving, even the band and Miss Lockwood. ** ** I made it outside and didn't see Stefan anywhere. ** ** "Great!" I muttered as I started my walk down the very long parking isle. Suddenly, I felt a pang in my chest and I was thrust into a very graphic vision of Stefan biting Amber. I knew I was too late when I came out of the vision, but I also knew that standing there in the parking lot, blaming myself wouldn't do any good so, I sucked up the guilt and used my instincts to guide me to where Stefan was. **

** When I finally reached Stefan's red car, he was nowhere to be seen. By then, I knew that the crowning was over and that the band must have been playing but I couldn't go back. I had to fix this. I was late and now Amber might pay that consequence and I couldn't let that happen.**

** The sun had gone down and the forest was engulfed into darkness. There was a lot of light from the Gala though, but I didn't need it. My vampire senses enabled me to see in complete darkness. I started running but then I was thrown into another vision… again.**

_**Elena was standing the in the reception, waiting for Damon. Damon comes in with a serious face and grabs Elena's hands, dragging her forward, away from the crowd. **_

_** "What is it? Did you find him?" Elena asked worried.**_

_** "There was signs of a struggle in the upstairs bathroom. There was blood and that Amber girl is missing." He said to her in a low voice but with urgency in it.**_

_** "Oh my God, no. He wouldn't… he wouldn't hurt her. He won't." Elena mumbled, flabbergasted and scared.**_

_** "Let's just find him, okay? Come on, let's get your coat," he said as he dragged a shocked and Scared Elena toward the coat rack to pick up her coat and then to the entry way. They were so absorbed with each other that they didn't realize Bonnie eavesdropping on them and following them to the coat rack and then to the parking lot outside the estate.**_

** I was thrown out of my vision just as I heard a girl scream from inside the forest. I knew that Elena, Stefan and Bonnie must be outside by now. I ran toward the screaming sound but I could hear branches crunch behind me, signaling me that Bonnie, Elena and Damon had made it. I disappeared behind a tree so they wouldn't see me.**

** Out came Amber screaming like a banshee and behind her was Stefan with blood on his mouth. Amber screamed when he got to her and yelled; "You said to run!" and then Stefan said; "I changed my mind." He bit her and she screamed. **

** They three made it and Elena had a pained expression on her face. She was trying to make Stefan stop by calling out his name. My father was shielding Elena by standing between her and Stefan and keeping his arms in front of her to stop her from coming any closer.**

** Damon was trying to get Stefan t calm down and fight the human blood, but Stefan was refusing and was trying to drink Amber's blood again. Elena looked disgusted and pained while Bonnie kept a controlled face on. **

** Damon tried to get closer to Stefan but he threw him into a tree. That's when I knew I needed to get out there. The last time those two fought, both were very badly hurt. Especially Stefan. I stepped out from behind the tree from the right side, where Amber was currently crouching on the ground. **

** Elena, Damon and Bonnie saw me before Stefan did. My eyes were blazing since I was so mad. I was mad at Stefan for breaking his promise to me to always be good and drink animal blood, I was mad at my dad for killing my best friend and causing Stefan to do this, and most of all, I was mad at myself for not getting her sooner. All my old feelings of being angry at Katherine and my father came rushing back. Katherine because she ruined my life and others as well and Damon because he just let her. Every time he let the thought of her consume him, he gets caught up deeper in her game. I thought that our daughter, father love could overcome that, but now I wasn't so sure. I was angry at him. He killed my friend and then acted like it was all a part of his "Master plan", one that involved getting Katherine back. Someone that I absolutely didn't even want on the face of the earth! I wouldn't let her win again, not this time. **_**  
**_

__**I walked into the clearing between Damon with Stefan and Elena with Bonnie. They all looked surprised, especially Elena. Her features spelled; "Who are you?" Bonnie just looked at me in a who-are-you-and-what-do-you-want sort of way. I didn't even give them a glace. All my energy was focused on the two grown vampires in front of me.**

**I stood to Stefan's left as I looked him in the eyes. Damon, finally regaining his ability to talk, yelled at me; "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in San Francisco!" I didn't even look at him as I replied; "And you're not supposed to be here either," I said this menacingly. I, being so mad, my voice sounded like a vicious creature. **

"**You. Trouble. Capital T" I said to Stefan. He looked at me while hunching and I lifted my right hand to send him flying into the tree behind him. I had used my Wiccan power of telekinesis to move Stefan without having to touch him.**

**Stefan went flying and Elena gasped, while Bennie's eyebrows went up in a speculating way. **

"**Alice, what are you doing here? You know I told you not to come to Mystic Falls!" he yelled at me as he righted his posture. He relaxed slightly since he knew I could take Stefan. **

"**What am I doing here?" I snapped, he was yelling at me because I came here? What about him? What about Stefan? **

**I used my powers to keep Stefan in the air. He was floating, but not really since he couldn't move from the stop I stuck him in. I turned around to Damon, who was standing next to Elena but a little bit in front of her. **

"**What about you? Huh? At least, my 'master plan' doesn't involve me opening up a tomb just to get some crazy girl vampire who ruined everybody's life back in 1864, including mine out! I mean, seriously? Katherine? Why are you still trying to save her? She's… she's not worth it! She caused all of this. She wasn't even in the tomb! You killed Lexie, my friend, because of what? Of what? Look, look at what you did to your own brother! He's drinking again? Really? And whose fault is that?" I yelled at him and then turned around because I couldn't look at him. **

**I pulled out my cellephone and dialed Emmett's number. It rang once before he picked up. **

"**Alice, you okay?" he asked.**

"**Yeah, I need a bottle of that human blood repluse." I told him frankly.**

"**Sure thing, where do I send it?" he asked as I heard things being shifted behind him.**

"**Just make Chris orb it to my corridinations," I said into the phone then snapped it shut. Chris was the only one of us who had the power to orb things around, and sometime even himself, but he was still experimenting and didn't know the extent of his powers.** **Suddenly, white lights appeared in my hand and after a couple of seconds, they combined to form a small vile of red liquid. I dropped Stefan from his air position to the ground and he fell but quickly righted himself. **

**I thrust the vile at him and told him to drink it. He took it from me, his face still marked with blood and his mouth still dripping with it. After he drank it, I said to him; "You might want to turn around for this," he did and then he started throwing up. He barfed and barfed and barfed. The potion was supposed to make him throw up every drop of human blood he consumed in the past week. ** ** I turned around to my father and the two girls and I looked at them with a mad blaze. I looked at Damon and he was mad.** ** "You are going straight home when I'm done here!" he told me in a menacing tone. **

** I shook my head and said; "No, I'm not ten anyone. You can't boss me around. I'm going to be here until I want to leave." I paused in my words, looking down sadly. "Lexie? Why her? I mean she only came here to visit Stefan. Why'd you kill her? She was my friend." I said sadly and with a sad face, I turned back to Stefan. He was bent toward the ground and was throwing up. **

** I walked toward him and I heard Elena ask Damon who I was. He didn't answer her though. I reached Stefan and put a hand on his lower back. "Come on," I told him gently as I helped him straighten his back. **

** "I can't," he mumbled. "Come on, Stefan. Don't be pathetic. You can do it," I encouraged him, but I knew he was too weak now that he had no blood in him. He fell to the ground and Damon came forward to help, but I turned to him and said; "Don't! I don't need your help. I can do it on my own," that made him stop and not continue forward.**

** I put my wrist to Stefan's mouth and told him to bite. This made Damon go crazy!**

** "What are you doing? Did you go crazy? Stefan, I swear if you bite her, I will kill you!" he directed that last part to Stefan. He was fuming, his eyes turned a dark color and he was shaking in his dress shoes with anger. **

** Stefan pushed my wrist away and I sighed. Glaring at Damon, I reached to my left and picked up a sharp stone, cutting my wrist myself and being careful not to go near the big vein. Damon's eyes widened and rushed forward, but it was too late. I stuffed my wrist into Stefan's mouth, knowing he couldn't resist. Hybrid blood was so powerful to vampires. With only a liter, it could give vampires a lot of energy. **

** Stefan tried to resist but was unable to. One second later, he was sucking on my wrist like there was no tomorrow and if he took Damon's threat seriously, then he probably thought there wasn't one. Damon rushed forward, but I stopped him before he could reach me by levitating him from off the ground. He was floating and glaring at me very angrily. **

** "Mary Alice if you do not put me down and get your wrist out of Stefan's mouth this instant," he fumed at me, but before he could really threaten me, I cut him off.**

** "What are you going to do ground me? Don't you think I'm a little too old for that? It doesn't matter anyway, Stefan's already done." I informed him as I pulled my wrist away from Stefan and helped him up. He was actually not leaning on me any more by the time he was standing fully up.**

** "Thanks, Allie," he said with a smile that was reserved just for me. **

** "No problem, Uncle Stefan," I replied with a smile too.**

** "Uncle?" asked Elena mesmerized.**

A/N: Hey! It's me again. I updated a 13 page chapter in less than a week from the previous chapter. Am I amazing or what? Why aren't you guys reviewing? I only had one review the last chapter. I was very upset and I want to say that if I don't get atleast 3 reviews this chapter, I'm not updating until I get them. I'm very sorry, but I don't know if anyone's reading it and if no one is, then why am I writing all of this for nobody. So plz review. BTW: it took me an hour to copy down the entire conversation between John and Jeremy. An hour! It wasn't on line and I had to watch the episode 20 times! Then I only got one review!

So review! Plz

Within Temptation – All I need** is the song from the scene. **


	5. Getting To Know You

**Chapter 4**

**Getting To Know You**

_Alice POV_

**Last time on TLOMAS:**

_**I pulled my wrist away from Stefan and helped him up. He was actually not leaning on me any more by the time he was standing fully up.**_

_** "Thanks, Allie," he said with a smile that was reserved just for me. **_

_** "No problem, Uncle Stefan," I replied with a smile too.**_

_** "Uncle?" asked Elena mesmerized.**_

_** …**_

** Ok, so there I was, escorting Stefan to the Salvatore boarding house with my dad absolutely furious at me and my uncle. I hoped that my dad would hold off killing Stefan long enough for me to try and cool him down. **

** I let out a sigh and grabbed a juice box from the fridge. Stefan looked depressed as he lounged on an antique love seat in front of the fire. We were in the living room waiting for my dad to come back from the Gala. **

** The moment I said the words "Uncle Stefan", I knew that Elena had no idea that I even existed. For some reason that made me sad and mad so, without even explaining I stormed off with Stefan but not before slashing out at my dad; **

"**You didn't tell her?" with a small, sarcastic chuckle I added; "Of course you didn't. Why would you? It's not like I matter anyway," I knew what I was saying hurt him, but what he did, or rather what he **_**didn't **_**do, hurt me as well. Damon looked hurt but he quickly masked it, just like he does with every other emotion. I shook my head and stormed off with Stefan. My dad's cool and collected face never leaving my mind the whole way home. **

**I had parked my car in the garage and then when I came out, I saw Stefan in the love seat. After I grabbed my juice box, I went over to him and sat on the couch next to his love seat. **

"**You know, when I came here from San Francisco I knew I'd probably find Damon ignoring me most of the time and only paying attention to me when nobody was around, but I didn't… I never thought it be you who ignored me." I said as I looked down at the ground. My tone of voice was sad and I had unshed tears in my eyes.**

**I saw a flicker of movement from the corner of my eyes and then felt Stefan next to me on the couch. ** "**I'm sorry, Allie. You're right, I shouldn't be ignoring you, but I'm just… I just can't believe myself! That wasn't me! Drinking human blood?" he scoffed but then continued. "I don't do human blood, Allie. When I look back at this past week, all I see is some dude who looks like me drinking and gulping down human blood. Stealing donated human blood? Seriously? That's not me and… I don't know what I'm going to do now. Thank God you came here. Thank you, Allie," he said as he hugged me but he still had that sad expression on his face. **

"**Stefan," I said after I hugged him. **

"**Yeah?" he said, as he looked at the fire with a depressing glare.**

"**STOP BEING PATHETIC! All you have done in the past hour is whine and cry about your problems and how your life sucks and bla bla bla. Get over yourself, Dude! Pull yourself together!" I yelled at him as I pulled him toward me and screeched at him. **

**He looked startled, but then said; "You're right, I am pathetic and I have no idea how Elena is going to even look at me now," he said as he put his face in his hands. I just stared at him with a confused look before I got angry… before I got **really **angry.**

"**WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? ELENA IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT NOW? I SWEAR STEFAN YOU ARE DEAD! I CAME ALL THE WAY FROM SAN FRANCISCO TO HELP YOU AND THE MOMENT I GET YOU CLEAN, YOU SAY 'I'M PATHETIC AND DON'T KNOW HOW **ELENA **IS GOING TO BE SEE ME NOW'. SERIUOSLY?" I yelled at him. Suddenly, I felt the urge to smack him… and that's exactly what I did. **

**I jumped on his surprised form and started hitting, kicking, scratching and smacking. I was crouched on his shoulders with my legs and feet kicking him anywhere I could reach and my arms were around his chest and I was squeezing hard. He was standing but he was wobbling and trying to throw me off.**

**I hit him where I could and then he succeeded in pulling me off, but then instead of trying to calm me down, he sprung on me and he went into a ball of punching and snapping at each other. His fangs were out and there were huge, bulging veins on his face. He tried to bite me but elbowed him and got his to bite a pillow instead. **

"**I CAME ALL THE WAY FROM SAN FRANCISCO. I DROPPED EVERYTHING THERE JUST TO SAVE YOUR ASS AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS 'HOW IS ELENA GOING TO LOOK AT ME NOW?'" I punched him in the gut, but that didn't seem to faze him much. I attempted to kick him between his legs, but he wrestled me to the ground with him on top. Suddenly, I felt him kissing me on my cheek and I laughed.**

"**That was so much fun! Can we do it again?" I asked as he got up and helped me to get up as well. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. **

"**Not today, but that was fun. Thanks, I really needed a good fight," he told me as he grabbed a bottle of water and threw it at me from half way across the room. I jumped high in the air to catch it and caught it with no problem. I muttered a thanks as I gulped down the bottle. **

"**So, how are things in San Francisco?" Stefan asked me as he sat down on a stool in the kitchen. I was standing in front of one of the counters making doe for cinnamon rolls. I had some flour on his chin and some right under my right eye, but every time I tried to get them off, I only succeed in spreading it further. So, I just left it. My hair was in a French twist and I was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white tube top. It was kind of short, but it only showed my stomach if I raised my hands. It had the words "Princess" written on it in silver. I had changed out of my dress before I wrestled Stefan. **

**I smiled as I thought of Jasper, but didn't trust myself to look at Stefan. I knew one look from him and I would spill everything. I had to be careful not to let Damon know yet, I had to time this perfectly. Stefan saw my smile and immediately knew I was hiding something. **

"**Who is he?" were the only words he said before I squealed and told him everything. ** ** "He is fantastic, Stefan. You'll love him! He is so great with everyone and he such a gentleman. He doesn't care that I'm a hybrid and he takes care of me in every way possible. He never asks me to choose between him and my brothers. He never complains about them either when they interrupt us making out." I laughed as I said; "and he has the cutest blond hair and golden eyes! Oh, and get this; he drinks only animal blood! Just like you, Stefan." I said some more things about Jasper before Stefan smiled and said; "You love him, don't you?"**

** "With all my heart and soul," I replied with a genuine smile. The cinnamon rolls were in the oven while Stefan and I talked about Jasper and how I was engaged to him. I saw sitting on the island counter and Stefan was leaning on one of the cup boards in front of me.**

** "So he's a Cold one, hum?" he asked as he thought about it. **

** "Yeah and he has a lot of muscles!" I said happily as I clapped my hands quickly. Stefan chuckled and told me he wanted to meet him.**

** "Oh, well, he wants to come and meet dad. It's kind of one of the reasons I came here. Jasper wants dad's permission to marry me," I said with a small smile.**

** "Hum…" Stefan hummed. "So, Cold ones have to eat and drink normally, but they have to have blood in their system too, right?" he inquired. I nodded and said; "He loves my cooking and baking! He says my food's the best food he's ever eaten!" I chirped happily as I pulled some lose hair behind my ear.**

** "Allie, everyone who eats your food says that!" he told me as he laughed. "You're just that good," he continued as he ran a hand through his hair. I shrugged.**

** "My mom taught me everything I know. Besides, when you have a mom that's a cook, you learn how to cook before you're even potty trained." I informed him as I smiled. He chuckled but nodded, no doubt picturing my mom. Dad might not be very welcomed in my mother's house, but Stefan, no doubt, is. My parents loved him, thinking he was a very nice man who really did have compassion, unlike his older brother. My brothers liked him as well and the three of them usually went out together. David and Lexie came along as well when they were in town. **

** "All right, I'm going to take a shower." Stefan told me as he walked toward the stairs. **

** "Wait," I called out. He turned to regard me. "Are you okay? Like for real this time?" I wanted to know. It took him some time to answer that question but he finally said something.**

** "Yeah, I'm okay. You got all the human blood out of my system and you stopped me before I could really hurt that Amber girl. Thank you, Allie. I owe you," ** ** "You don't owe me anything, Uncle Stefan. Just don't beat yourself up about it. If Elena really loves you, she'll forgive you for falling off the wagon. I mean, come on! Everybody falls off the wagon at some point, but it's what you do after it that really counts." I informed him as I jumped off the counter. **

** "Be yourself. Not your vampire hunter self, but your Stefan Salvatore self. You're not evil, Uncle Stefan. And Elena knows that too, I know she does. She wouldn't have stood by you this long if she didn't." I said truthfully. He smiled at me and nodded. As he started up the stairs again, I called out; "I love, Uncle Stefan." **

** As he disappeared from my sight, I heard him say; "I love you too, Allie." That put me in a good mood for the rest of the night. After I checked on the cinnamon rolls, I checked the fridge. Pulling out some potatoes, carrots, corn, steak, yellow pepper, onion, green beans, broccoli, mayonnaise, powdered sugar and all the ingredients to make potato salad, steak and vegetables, I got to work on making dinner for four. **

** I knew Damon would be back in about half an hour since I got a vision driving here. He was at the 'crime scene' with the sheriff and the police discussing what happened. He was there covering up for Stefan. Elena and Bonnie stood a little ways behind Damon and looked tired and sad. In front of them all, Amber was sitting on the floor in a shock blanket with some paramedics and police. **

** The sheriff, otherwise known as Caroline's mom, was talking to Damon in a whispering tone. He covered up all the necessities and then when the sheriff said it was okay to go, he took Elena and left. John Gilbert was there too, but didn't cause a problem. Elena refused to go home, but to go with Damon to the Salvatore Boarding house. Knowing she'd go anyway, he took her with him and will arrive in 10 minutes exactly. **

** I checked the clock, and saw that I had 25 minutes still, because they were still talking to the sheriff. I quickly fried the vegetables and made the potato salad, sticking it in the fridge so it could get cold. After cooking the steaks, I set the table and saw that I had 5 minutes to spare so, I decided to sing to burn the extra time.**

** I went over to the CD player and put in a CD I made that had all the background music of the songs I liked and the songs I wrote. I made the CD so I could sing without having to play an instrument while singing, but I usually play guitar, but I was cleaning up the kitchen and didn't have a free hand to play it.**

** I popped it into the slot and waited for the first song to play. It was "Poker Face" by Glee Cast. I didn't really like the series, but I loved the songs. As it started playing Stefan came down with a suspicious look on his face. **

** "Singing while cleaning, so 1990" he said as I laughed and he came to stand next to me. I was done with the cleaning by then.**

** "Do you want to sing with me?" I asked him as I paused the song.** ** "No," was his immediate answer. **

** "Aw, come on, Uncle Stef! Please?" I asked him and he shook his head.**

** "All right, but know this; the reason you don't want to is because you know I'm better than you and you're scared." I rallied him up as I turned and started cleaning the flour off my face. The moment I wiped the flour away from my chin, the music started.** ** "You're on!" he yelled from behind me. I jumped happily and ran toward him and the CD player. The song started and Stefan started it first. **

_**I wanna hold em like they do in Texas Plays**____**  
**__**Fold em let em hit me raise it baby stay with me**____**  
**__**Love the game intuition play the cards with spades to start**____**  
**__**And after she's been hooked I'll play the one that's on her heart**_

_**Oh o-oh oh oh o-oh oh**____**  
**__**I'll get her hot, and show her what I've got**____**  
**__**Oh o-oh oh oh o-oh oh whoaa oh**____**  
**__**I'll get her hot, and show her what I've got**___

__**Stefan stopped singing and I took over.**

_**Can't read my, can't read my**____**  
**__**No he can't read my poker face**____**  
**__**(She's got to love nobody)**____**  
**__**Can't read my, can't read my**____**  
**__**No he can't read my poker face**____**  
**__**(She's got to love nobody)**___

_**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**____**  
**__**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**____****_

_**I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be**____**  
**__**A little gambling is fun when you're with me**____**  
**__**Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun**____**  
**__**And baby when it's love if it ain't rough it isn't fun**____****_

_**Oh o-oh oh oh o-oh oh**____**  
**__**I'll get him hot, and show him what I've got**____**  
**__**Oh o-oh oh oh o-oh oh whoaa oh**____**  
**__**I'll get him hot, and show him what I've got**____****_

_**Can't read my, can't read my**____**  
**__**No he can't read my poker face**____**  
**__**(She's got to love nobody)**____**  
**__**Can't read my, can't read my**____**  
**__**No he can't read my poker face**____**  
**__**(She's got to love nobody)**___

_**I won't tell you that I love you**____**  
**__**Kiss or hug you**____**  
**__**Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin**____**  
**__**I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning**___

**Stefan started singing this verse with me and before it started I burst out laughing. This song, in no way, was it for boys! It was so funny hearing Stefan, a male vampire; sing the words "bluffin' with my muffin". After that verse I sang the whole song until it ended. Moving with the words and tempo, using my hands to demonstrate. It was so much fun!** _**  
**__**Just like a chick in the casino**____**  
**__**Take your bank before I pay you out**____**  
**__**I promise this, promise this**____**  
**__**Check this hand cause I am marvelous**___ _**I'm marvelous, I'm marvelous**____**  
**__**I'm marvelous so marvelous**____**  
**__**She's got to love nobody**____**  
**__**Can't read my, can't read my**____**  
**__**No he can't read my poker face**____**  
**__**She's got to love nobody**_

** At "Check this hand", I raised my hand up while I sang and moved my fingers. Dancing, jumping and twirling around as I sang, at the final two lines I fell into Stefan and we were both laughing hysterically. Then we heard the door slam. We looked to the left and saw a star struck Elena and a star struck Damon standing frozen in the foyer. **

** That made us laugh more, if that was even possible. Damon recovered faster then Elena did and stood in front of me in a flash. He picked me up and twirled me around. When he was done with the twirling, he hugged me to his chest and kissed my hair. I hugged him back and whispered I was sorry for yelling at him in the forest and that I was just mad when I said that I didn't matter to him. He shushed me and told me he was never mad at me. **

** When he finally let me go, Elena and Stefan were speaking in hushed voices. I tuned them out because I didn't want to intrude on their conversation. Damon probably didn't though, but before I could check, he said; "so how have you been, baby?" **

** "Great," was my reply. **

** "And how is school? You still getting good grades?" he asked me suspiciously. I smacked him on the shoulder and said; "Yes! I am forever on the honor roll and school's been great! We're taking the history of werewolves right now, but next month we're going to be getting into banshees and nymphs." He asked a couple of questions more before he said; "Allie, what are you doing here?" He had asked that in such a solemn tone that I was surprised for a second, but then got over it. We were on the couch in front of the fire and Elena and Stefan had gone up to his bedroom to talk. **

** "What? Can't a girl just come and visit her dad?" I asked him, trying to move around the question. **

** "A girl can, but a little crow told me you didn't come here to just see me," he said with a glint in his eyes. Great, now it's going to be impossible to swarm around the question.**

** "Dad, you are the crow! And you're in no way little," I informed him as I handed him a cup of donated human blood. He took it, but before he said anything; I continued; "and besides, the reason for me being here is for me to know and you to dot, dot, dot." I said, with a satisfied look on my face. **

** "Hey! Stop using my lines!" he cried at me as he put the cup down on the coffee table and then sprung on me. He was hovering over me as he tickled me to death. I was laughing and trying to pry his fingers off of my body, but every time I succeeded in getting one hand off, he'd tickle me harder, forcing me to drop his pried off hand. **

** After I said I'd tell him, he stopped. With a smile on his face, he reclined on the couch and sipped his drink again. "I'll tell you after dinner," I said as I pulled him off the couch. He followed without protest, but I knew that I would need to think of something to tell him before we were done with dinner. For I knew my dad would not cut me any slack when it came to this.**

** When we arrived at the kitchen, Stefan and Elena were sitting on two kitchen stools talking about what happened. The moment we came in, they stopped talking and turned to us. Stefan smiled at me and Elena gave me a small smile. I smiled back at them and went up to the oven. Pulling out the cinnamon rolls, I put them on the counter to cool.**

** "You make cinnamon rolls?" Elena asked me as I took off the oven glove and put it up on its hook. ** ** "Dude, I make anything that has to do with fire, gas, sugar and chocolate," I informed her as I sat down at the dining table to start dinner. The food was all there and everyone took a seat. Dad sat next to me and Elena and Stefan sat across from us. Damon smiled at the comment, Elena and Stefan laughed and I just chuckled at their togetherness.**

** "So, how are you related to Stefan and Damon? I've never seen Damon huge someone before so, you must be special." Elena asked me as we all started eating. I looked to my dad, not knowing if he wanted to keep my existence a secret from her. I didn't need to struggled long, for Damon came right out and said; "She's my daughter," **

** Everyone at the table froze, including me. Elena stared at me and then started blabbering. "You had called Stefan uncle, but I had never thought… you… Damon…. I…" Stefan took her hand and said; "She's Damon's daughter from before, Elena." She nodded and then the rest of diner was in silence. **

** When we were all done with diner, Damon told me he had to go do something, but he'd be back soon and then we'd talk. Elena helped me put the dishes in the dishwasher, and was very silent, but when I was putting the soap, she broke the silence with questions.**

** "So, did you know her?" Elena asked me as she wiped the table clean. I was hesitant at first, but then I looked at me and told her my story.**

** "I was ten when she came, when they all came. They were supposed to be just a band of wanderers. They were all fairly nice, some less than others though. I… I actually made good friends with one of them; Anna. She's actually still my best friend. She and her mother; Pearl, were actually two of the best people there. They were nice and honestly didn't want to hurt anyone. They just wanted to live in peace. Pearl, even fell in love with a Gilbert. Jonathan Gilbert and when he called out that night to put her in shackles and burn her, she died. Not literally, but her heart did. Anna got away that night though, I helped her. Katherine… Katherine was never nice though. She was evil through and through. I never liked her and hated her from the beginning. I tried to warn them," I continued as I gestured toward the stairs. **

"**But they were already under her compulsion. She played with them, telling both of them she loved them only and not the other and then compelling them not to tell the other. She drank their blood at night and it always made me sick, since my room was right between Stefan's and Damon's. I tried to get out of the house most of the time and found comfort being with Anna and her mom. She was like a mom to me and Anna, the sister I never had. My mom's a Wiccan witch so, I knew what the travelers were the minute they came in, but I was naïve and thought that since they hadn't attacked anyone, they were okay. I… I didn't think they would do anything to hurt anyone. Katherine was the only one who really did anything to hurt anyone though. **

**When they found out… they went ballistic, the town I mean, the put them all in a church to burn, but then Emily, she was Katherine's hand maid, but she was also a witch, she made all the vampires hide in the tomb under the church, but Katherine. Katherine didn't stay. The guard at the door was obsessed with her and let her go on the condition she'd change him. She was free while her best friend, Pearl, was left to rot. I… can't understand how someone could do something like that, but after all Katherine was never truly good to anyone. I guess a person with no guilt is equal to a person with no soul. **

**After that, dad and Stefan were killed by my granddad and then because Katherine had given her blood to them, they turned into vampires. They were going to not drink blood so they wouldn't complete their transformation, but Damon couldn't do it. He said he couldn't leave me alone. Even though I wasn't really alone, my mom was still alive and all, he wouldn't let himself die when there was something he could do to prevent it. He wanted to be there for me, and then the whole thing happened with Stefan and then they were just two complete vampires. **

**Sometimes I think it's my fault, but dad assures me it's not and so does Stefan, but… you know. I turned into a hybrid shortly after since my dad's a vampire and I am a Wiccan witch. Apparently, sleeping with a Wiccan Witch is very dangerous if she gets pregnant. The child will turn half of whatever her dad does. So, thank God dad didn't turn into something like a banshee or something!" I finally ended my long explanation. **

**By the time I was done, we were sitting on the couch in the parlor. She had a companionate expression on her face and when I was done she gave me a smile and hugged me. Then and there I knew that we would be good friends. I sighed and got up to go back to the kitchen. When I got there, I pulled out three plates and put a cinnamon roll on each of the plates. I got the milk out of the fridge and poured three glasses. I gave one of each to Elena and she thanked me. I grabbed my milk and cinnamon roll and used my powers to make Stefan's plate and glass float behind me. **

**Elena gaped at me and I just simply said; "Wiccan Witch," she laughed and said something about never seeing Bonnie do it before. **

"**Bonnie? Oh, do you mean that African American girl that was with you when I first saw you? She's not Wiccan, she's Alistairy. It's a different coven of witches, but they specialize more in the elements." I informed her as we made it to Stefan's room. We went in and I saw Stefan writing in a small green notebook that was no doubt his diary. He kept a diary like me, which was kind of cool.**

"**Hey, Stefan!" I yelled at him as his plate and glass set themselves down gently in front of him. he looked up when he saw me and smiled at us. **

"**You two bonding?" he asked as he put his diary down and started eating the roll.**

"**Yes, sir." Said Elena with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes and started eating the roll. Elena and I were sitting on his bed.**

"**Allie?" Stefan asked after a minute.**

"**Yeah?" I inquired.**

"**Why was all my stuff in this room instead of my old one?" he wanted to know.**

"**Because that room had the best view, and besides it was my room first! And by the way, the mattress in my room is going to be switched with the one in this room," I informed him as I drank the last of my milk.**

"**Why?" asked Elena. Stefan and I turned to her with a why-do-you-think look. **

"**Oh… never mind," she said. Stefan chuckled and Elena got up and smacked his arm. He pulled her to him and she sat on his lap. Stefan sighed as he held her and then looked to me again.**

"**All right, you can keep the other room." He said as he rubbed Elena's stomach.**

"**I'm sorry," I said as my mind went into a confused state. "Was I not going to keep it before?" **

"**Nope," Stefan said as he popped the p. I laughed and replied; "yeah, right. Try to take it back, I dare ya!" He rolled his eyes but then said; "if you want me to keep your little secret about your tattoo, you might want to stop talking." My mouth dropped open. **

"**You wouldn't!" I cried as I jumped up in exasperation. **

"**I would and you know it, Allie. Now, why don't you go and do something. The grownups have to talk now." He told me with an annoying smile.**

**I was so annoyed, I could have killed him. The tattoo he was talking about was right on my back right above my waist line. It said "Jasper" in French style hand writing. I got it about two months ago. It was Jasper's birthday present, and I made the mistake of telling Stefan about it before diner.**

"**You are so going to pay for that," I said as I walked toward the door. Elena was laughing at the situation and I was glaring at them both. She mouthed "sorry, Allie" and I forgave her for her treachery, but Stefan will not be so lucky! I will get him back. Mawa ha ha ha 'coughing' okay, maybe I need to work on my evil laugh. **

**I laughed at myself as I went into my bedroom. Turning on the lights, I pulled my cellophane out of my pocket. Seeing I had 2 missed calls and 4 messages from Jasper, I immediately called him on his cell. ** "**Hey, Baby." I said into the phone as I walked outside onto my balcony. It over looked the forest and it was very beautiful.**

"**Allie! Where have you been? I called you twice and sent 4 messages!" he yelled and I had to pull the phone away from my ear because he was so damn loud.**

"**Jazz, stop yelling in my ear, and I'm sorry I didn't answer you, but I was busy." I told him. I heard him sigh and I felt bad for not calling him when I promised I would. Right after I landed.**

"**I swear, Allie." He said, but didn't complete his thought.**

"**I'm sorry, okay? I was trying to get there in time and I just forgot, okay? It won't happen again," I apologized. **

"**I worry about you, Allie. I just want you to be safe. If I can't be there to protect you myself, how am I supposed to be assured you're okay or safe?" he asked me. I sighed, pulling a strand of hair out of my face and said; "Jazz, I don't know what to do either. I miss you already and… honestly I'm scared." I told him as I stared at the tattoo on my wrist with a sad expression.**

"**Baby, what are you scared of?" he asked in a companionate tone.**

"**What if she comes back? I couldn't stand up to her before, what if I can't stand up to her now too? I'm scared Jasper. She ruined my life before and I know she'll do it again if she comes back." I cried into the phone. Tears slipped down my face and I wished Jasper was here to hold me right now. He knew who **she **was, in fact, he knew all about her. **

"**She will not ruin your life again, Mary Alice Salvatore. I swear it. I won't let her and neither will you. You're stronger now than when you were ten. You're smarter and more powerful than ever. She will not ruin your life. Man, what I'd give to be there with you right now! I wish I could comfort you. You have no idea how much and I'm sorry I can't be there for you when you need me, but I promise that once your deadline's up, I won't leave your side." He promised and I smiled.**

"**I love you, Jasper and don't beat yourself up about it. You are comforting me. I feel better already and I can't wait to see you in two weeks!" I said enthusiastically as I moved from the balcony to the room. **

"**I love you too, Alice. I'll see you in two weeks, okay? Call you tomorrow?" he was making sure.**

"**Of course, see you," I said as I ended the call. I went into the adjoining bathroom and washed my face. When I came out, I knew someone was in the room with me so, I tensed. Turning quickly, I saw my dad sitting on my arm chair by the closet.**

"**Time to talk," he said with a serious tone. It's show time. **

A/N: Hello, Fellow readers!** Special thanks to:** **Fia-Salvatore-Cullen** **Lily Cullen Salvatore** **Mellie Hoelcher** **Justareader13** **Summer-shayy93** **TheCuteVamp** **Bonnie4eva x** **Zlataslawa** **Bellamarieswancullen** **XC2010** **You guys are awesome! Thank you for all the reviews, keep it up. I want 10 reviews for the next chapter! Plz **** Thanks sooo much. You guys made me really happy! Sorry this chapter's shorter than the other ones, but I wanted to put it up quickly. I love you guys. Oh and BTW, I'm going to be starting school on the 1****st**** of September, my birthday ****, so I will update as much as I can when I'm at school but I will probably be updating once a week. Until then though, I will try to update more than 2 chapters. Try, being the key word. **** Um… oh and I'm trying to round up the story to episode 22 quickly so, that when season two of vampire diaries comes on it will be in tune with the series. The story will continue into Season two of the TV series, are yawl excited about that? I'm excited about the series and the story! I can't wait to see how Allie is going to sink her teeth into the events of the second season! All right, well love ya and read and review. **

**LOVE YA TO DEATH,** **Key**

**Poker face – Glee Cast **_**  
**_

_****_


	6. Showtime

Chapter 5

Showtime

_Alice POV_

_Last time on The Life Of Mary Alice Salvatore:_

"_**I **__**love you too, Alice. I'll see you in two weeks, okay? Call you tomorrow?" he was making sure.**_

"_**Of course, see you," I said as I ended the call. I went into the adjoining bathroom and washed my face. When I came out, I knew someone was in the room with me so, I tensed. Turning quickly, I saw my dad sitting on my arm chair by the closet.**_

"_**Time to talk," he said with a serious tone. It's show time. **_

…

"All right," I said to Damon as I took a seat in front of him. I sat down on the bed and I tried to calm down a little bit.

"Why are you really here, Allie?" asked my dad with his "serious, do not laugh" face on.

"I want to know why you killed Lexie," was my only reply as I folded my arms. Dad looked straight at me as he answered.

"I needed to," was the only thing he said. I could tell by the way he was sitting and by his tone of voice that this wasn't the Damon I loved, this was the Vampire Damon. The one who no matter what happens will do everything to get what he wants. I knew that part of my dad existed, but I was hoping if it stayed dormant long enough it could just disappear… but I knew better.

My father's face was long and hard, not showing any emotion whatsoever. I decided the best thing to do right now, was to do the same and shield my face and emotions from him as well.

"Why?" I asked, my eyes turning hard as I remembered the way David looked when he first told me what happened. He looked… dead.

"The council was looking for a vampire and I gave them one. End of story. I do not need to explain myself to you." He said and everything he said was like a big blow to my heart, but I did well to shield it from him view.

"Really? And how well did that work out for you? Did the council stop looking for vampires? No, they didn't. Did they? And now you're right back to where you started, but the only thing you gained was a dead friend and some trust from the town's council. Is that really worth taking a good friend's life? Is it worth taking her away from David?" I bombarded him with questions and not even waiting for the answers, I asked another question.

"Allie, don't even start. This is not about you…" started Damon, but before he could continue what he was saying, I interrupted him with; "It's about Katherine, right? Is that what you were going to say? I can't believe you killed one of my oldest friends because of that…. that. You know what; I'm not even going to say it." I conveyed to him as I got off my bed and started to leave the room.

In a flash, Damon was standing in front of me and way holding my arm. _As if that would stop me if I wanted to leave. _ His face was hard and he looked like he wanted to say something but was unable to. Finally, he closed his eyes and let go of my arm. Just when I thought he was going to let me leave, he pulled me back on to the bed, then was at the door, closing it and then back to me in a flash.

"Allie, go back to San Francisco." Was what he told me as he stood in front of me.

"I'm not going anywhere. This is as much as my home as the Manor in San Francisco is," I told him in a hard voice as I got up to look him straight in the eyes. He swore under his breath and then pushed me down on to the bed. He pinned me under his arms and then he said the last words I ever thought he would tell me at the time; "I'm sorry," He kissed me on my cheek and then got up.

I let out a sigh and then got up. I ran a hand through my long, brown hair and then looked up at my dad. His mask had fallen and I saw what he really felt for the first time in a very long time. I went over to him and hugged him. His arms went around me instinctively and I felt… loved by him for the first time in a while.

"I don't want you to get hurt here. Please, just go back to your mom. The council is on high alert on vampires, not to mention John Gilbert is in town. Then, there's the whole thing with Isobel and the tomb. I don't want you here, Allie." He whispered into my hair.

I took a deep breath, and then let go. I moved away from my dad, and looked right into his eyes as I told him what I was about to say.

"I don't give a damn what you want me to do, Dad. I'm staying. End of story. I have things I need to do… like this," I said as I blew into my dad's hair. Almost immediately, his hair literally froze. Ice and icicles covered his dark head. A gush of cold wind passed from me to my dad's form.

One of my Wiccan powers is the power to freeze. All I have to do is blow slowly on any object or form and Voila! One Popsicle coming right up!

Damon's mouth opened up slowly as he touched his hair. He was still wearing his suit and some of the ice had gotten on it.

"This is John Varvatos, dude. Dick move," he said as he pounced on me and started tickling me. He looked funny with his black hair all frozen with white ice on it. I started laughing from that alone and then there was the whole tickling thing so that made me laugh as well.

"Look what you did to my hair!" he yelled at me in between tickles. "Now, I'm going to have to wait until it melts!" he told me before tickling me very hard which caused me to fall to the ground from the bed in laughter. Damon eventually stopped tickling me and kissed me on the cheek, before helping me off the floor and setting me down on the bed again.

I laid down next to my father and felt… happy. In spite of everything that has happened in the past two months, I felt content. I knew I still had my work cut out for me, but I felt like I could do it… and succeed!

"Dad, I have something to tell you." I told my dad, as I sat up and looked down at my father. He ruffled my lose hair that cascaded down my back, but didn't say anything. Just as I was about to tell him about Jasper, Stefan came in.

"Sorry to interrupt your daughter, father bonding time, but Anna's downstairs." He informed me. He looked at Damon and then a confused expression crossed his face.

"Dude, what happened to your hair?" He asked and I just burst out laughing. Damon's expression was priceless! He looked a crossover between annoyed, proud, hateful and funny. Before he could say anything though, I got up and left the room to go see my best friend downstairs.

I walked down the stairs and saw Anna in the kitchen, eating one of my cinnamon rolls. I chuckled and then she turned around and saw me. Holding a cinnamon roll to her mouth, she said; "I forgot how good at cooking and baking you are." I smiled at the compliment and hugged her. She wasn't wearing her dress anymore. She had changed into a pair of blue jeans and a pink blouse. Her hair was let loose and she was still stuffing the cinnamon roll into her mouth. I shook my head at her and pulled her into one of the stools by the counter.

We sat and talked for a while before she told me what had happened to Stefan last week. I was horrified and she said her mother felt terrible and kicked out all the tomb vampires from the house they were staying in. They only one left was Harper, the kind African American young man Pearl had saved back in 1869. He was wounded from battle and his colleagues left him there to die.

I wanted to go see Pearl so, I called out a goodbye to whomever was listening up stairs and grabbed my coat. On the way to my car, Anna told me why my dad left for a couple of minutes right after he came back. Pearl gave him the invention she stole from Jonathan Gilbert Seiner to try to make peace for what happened last week.

We made it to my car and we hopped in. Anna apparently came running since she didn't protest when I suggested we take my car. I drove with her directing me where to go, but every time we'd take a turn, she'd glace behind us.

"What are you looking for?" I asked her as I drove on to the forest road. I glanced at her before looking back at the windshield. She looked quizzical, but finally let out a sigh and said; "I'm just being careful,"

I looked at her suspiciously and said; "Careful for vampires doesn't mean glancing back every two minutes,"

"John Gilbert's in town," was the only thing she told me.

"Yeah, I heard," I stated sarcastically.

"He's dangerous. Especially when we all know he's working with vampires, maybe even… maybe even Katherine." She barley said her name. I whipped my head around so fast, it hurt.

"Katherine? Katherine's back?" I practically yelled at her. She looked sadly at me and said; "I don't know. All I do know is that Jonathan Gilbert is not here to visit his family,"

I let out a breath I didn't know I was even holding and then looked back at the road just in time to swerve a big tree.

"Pay attention, will you?" yelled Anna at me. I glared at her but didn't say anything. Soon, we pulled up in front of a house that was practically in the middle of the woods. The house wasn't that big, but it was nice.

We got out of the car and suddenly, a young, African American man in jeans and a white button shirt stood in front of the house. I smiled when I saw him and ran to hug him.

"Harper!" I said as I hugged him. He didn't seem surprised by the show of affection. _Nobody is anymore, not when it comes to me! _He hugged me back and then greeted me with a nod and; "Miss Mary Alice," I sent him an annoyed glace.

"Allie" I corrected him. He always called me that and I always corrected. He chuckled but nodded. I smiled at him as I went inside the cozy house. Anna led me to the kitchen and I saw a black haired, young woman sitting on a chair next to the main kitchen table. She was holding a glace of dark, red liquid and was reading the newspaper. Her black hair fell down past her shoulders. She was wearing a beige sweater dress and flip flops.

"Wow, you adapt quickly," I stated with a chuckle. She looked up from the paper and smiled at me.

"Anna told me you were in town," she said to me as she got up and pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back and she said; "you look great!"

I smiled at her and said; "You look great as well. I can't believe you're finally out! I missed you," I hugged her again while Anna just smiled and pulled out a jug of what smelled like Lemonade.

"I missed you too, Sweetie." She told me and then finally let me go. I sat down on one of the chairs in front of her while Anna poured us some Juice.

"You still don't drink any human blood?" she asked after I had declined her offer of a cup of blood.

"Yup," I popped the P. She looked sad for a minute but then she masked it behind a happy face again.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concern in my voice. Anna looked at her mom and then looked back at me.

"We've been wanting to get off the human diet for a while now, but since John Gilbert's back in town, we need all the strength we can muster," she informed me. I smiled at the thought of my best friend and my mother like aunt going "vegetarian".

"I understand, but don't worry. He'll leave sooner or later and once he does, then you guys can do whatever you want to. I'm just really proud both of you want to try to go Veggie," we laughed at my joke of Veggie.

"So, Allie. I hear there's a new man in your life, care to elaborate? The only thing Anna seems to know about this man is that he's from the Civil War and from Texas." Pearl said to me as she shook her head at her daughter.

"That's not true!" Anna protested. "I also told you his name was Jasper and that he was a Cold One Vampire! See, I do know more!" she cried at us. I chuckled at her, and then nodded.

"Yup, Jasper Whitlock," I agreed as I got this dreamy look in my eyes. Anna looked at her mom and her mother looked at her. They shared a knowing glance.

"What?" I asked, looking from Pearl to Anna, and then back again.

"You're in love," stated Pearl.

"Well, yeah. I already kind of knew that!" I chuckled. I pulled out a chain from under my shirt and took it off. Giving it to Pearl, she took it. When she saw it, she smiled and said; "He must know you really well. This ring's just your style,"

I smiled and nodded. Pearl gave the chain to Anna and she agreed with her mother. My engagement ring was on the chain. I wore it around my neck so that Damon wouldn't notice. I didn't want to completely take it off so, I settled on putting it around my neck. At least, I'd have something of him with me!

They handed it back to me and I put it back where it belonged.

"So, what's he like?" asked Anna.

"Well, he's great! He's companionate, understanding and… hot." I informed them. I pulled out my phone, which just happened to be a phone I designed and built since all the phones in this century seem out rated. This one had instant internet access, 160 Giga bite memory – it can play videos, music – it also had a GPS system and a lot of other things. Not to mention a video camera.

I opened it up and found a picture of Jasper and I. Emmett had taken the picture of us two months ago when we went to the beach. Jasper was shirtless and only had a pair of swimming trunks on, while I was clad in a purple bikini with a long scarf wrapped around my waist. The scarf like skirt reached below my knees and I only had my silver locket Damon gave me for my 1st birthday on.

Jasper was holding me from around my waist and we were sitting on the sand under an umbrella. We both had a huge smile on our faces that practically screamed happy. I gave the phone to the two girls in front of me and they instantly smiled and agreed that he was hot. Anna couldn't stop staring at Jasper's chest. I glared mockingly at her and said; "Hey! He's my boyfriend, not yours!" That seemed to snap her out of her revere, because she handed me back the phone almost instantly.

"So, what's his story?" asked Anna.

"Well, he was the youngest Major in the Texas category during the Civil War. The day he got deployed to go fight, he set out but on the way to the camp, he saw three young women standing in the middle of the road. He said that he'd never seen people as pale as these girls were. So, as the gentleman he is," I smiled to myself as I thought about him. "He stopped and asked if they were alright or if they needed any help. Maria, the oldest of the three, started talking to the other two in Spanish and when they were done, she made him get off his horse. Then… then she bit him. Three days later, he woke up and found himself a vampire. She used him to fight in the New Born Vampire wars. He was her 2nd in command," before I could continue with the sad tale, Anna stopped me and asked; "You mean the ones in Texas? The ones that destroyed thousands of New borns?" she looked appalled. Every vampire knew of those wars. I nodded and then continued.

"He was really good, after all he was the youngest Major. He trained the New Borns. Maria… she used him to win all of the wars. She was careful, smart and she had Jasper. He didn't know any better, that there was a different way to live. He thought he loved her, but of course she was just using him." I said sadly. "Just like a puppet with strings," I whimpered. "Eventually, he ran away. Thing is Jasper's an empath, he felt everyone's pain, including his own. He ran away and that's when I got a vision of him coming into this dinner in Maryland. He just went inside to get out of the rain. I went there, knowing that he was the one. I knew I had to help him but at the same time I knew he was the one I was supposed to be with. I waited for him there and when he showed, he knew it too. He took my hand and… well, we started our life." I smiled at the last part, brushing away tears.

Anna and Pearl had sat quietly through the whole thing and smiled as well.

"He sounds like a fine man," Pearl had said to me as she leaned on her elbow.

"He is, and I can't wait for you to meet him!" I declared with a quick round of hand clapping. They laughed at my enthusiasm, but asked when he was coming.

"Two weeks, maybe even sooner. Depends on how dad takes it," I told them as I put my face in my hands.

"Having trouble telling him?" asked Pearl, as she reached over the table to squeeze my hand.

"You have no idea! If I'm not worried about him killing Jasper, I'm worried about him locking me up and throwing away the key," I exclaimed. Anna put an arm around my shoulders to comfort me. I didn't know what to do at the time, but it felt good to tell someone about my fears. The only person I could talk to was Stefan but it still wasn't enough. Stefan was great, but he didn't understand by problems the way Anna and her mother did.

"He's only so protective because of everything that has happened, but I think you should tell him soon. It's always better to be told then to find out under not so great circumstances." Said Pearl, she leaned over to me and squeezed my hand.

"Yeah, you're right!" I informed her as I got up. "Well, I should get going before it gets dark. Even though I'm 100 years old, Damon still treats me as if I'm still 16,"

"Well, you are stuck at 16 forever!" Anna offered me enthusiastically. I blinked at her and gave her an annoyed look. She smiled sheepishly, but kissed me on the check goodbye.

After some hugs, kisses and promises to come back soon, I left the household and got back into my car. Making a mental note to ask Anna about Jeremy tomorrow, in all my fear about Jasper, I totally forgot to ask her about her new guy. _Shame on me! _I mentally scolded myself.

I got into my Volvo, just as my phone rang. Starting up the engine, I reached for my phone. I didn't have time to look at the caller ID and just answered with a breathy; "Hello, Allie speaking," "Since when do you say that?" asked a familiar voice.

"Since I decided to," was my reply as a smiled worked its way on my face.

"So, you still kicking?" said my brother Emmett. I rolled my eyes at his stupid comment.

"If you are referring to the subject if I'm alive or not, then I assure you; I haven't died yet, and don't plan on doing so either anytime soon." I said into the phone as I maneuvered my way out of the forest and on to the well paved road again.

"Whatever! I'm just calling because mom made me. She says she'll call you tomorrow since she had to do something right now." He said while I drove 60 m/h.

"Tell her I love her and say hi to everyone for me. Thanks for calling, by the way!" I told him as I flipped my phone off.

A couple of minutes later, I pulled up in the drive way of the Salvatore boarding house. I went inside and went straight to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of someone crying. As I lay in my bed, I tuned into try to see if I could recognize the voice. It was Elena. She sounded far away as well. I got up off the bed and went down stairs. The crying got louder and louder as I reached the basement/dungeon thing we have. I honestly don't know why we have that thing; it only gives me the creeps. Elena's crying wouldn't have been heard by a normal human, but as I had established before; I am no normal human.

"Elena?" I asked as I made it to the bottom of the creepy staircase. The door to the dungeon room was closed, and Elena was sitting and crying next to it. She looked up and saw me, quickly trying to wipe her eyes. I bent down to her eye level and asked;

"Hey, what's wrong?" in a concerned voice. That's when I heard it. A weak breathing sound coming from inside the room. I knew who it was before Elena could reach out and tell me no. I swirled around and using my super speed, ran up stairs. I ran straight for Damon's room, and once I got there, I practically broke down the door. I could hear Elena coming up stairs, but I didn't care.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" I yelled at him. He looked up surprised, but when he saw who I was, the look of surprise left his face and a knowing look appeared instead.

"Allie," he said in a soothing voice. "He had to be put there,"

"He had to be put there? How is it that he had to be put there?" I cried at him. Elena had finally made it up all the stairs and came around me to stand next to Damon, who was standing next to the book shelf filled with both ancient and new books.

"Stefan couldn't stop, Allie," Elena told me in a small voice. I turned to glare at her.

"What do you mean he couldn't stop? What are you talking about?" I cried out.

"He couldn't stop drinking human blood," said my father calmly as he tried to approach me.

"What are you talking about? I gave him the Human Blood Repeller, he threw up all the human blood he consumed within a 48 hours." I informed them as I turned back to Elena and addressed her. "How could you do this to him? I thought you loved him, but you're just like Katherine aren't you. I should have known, you're related to her, aren't you? Should have known she'd find a way to ruin Stefan's life again." I should my head at her sadly before Damon yelled; "That's enough, Mary Alice! Stefan started drinking human blood again after you went off with Anna. He's been drinking it for at least a week. The potion you gave him only made him throw up yesterday's human blood, but not the whole week's!" Elena looked close to tears, but I didn't care.

I didn't know that Stefan had been drinking human blood for a week, if I had known I would have done something to help him. I thought he'd only been drinking human blood for two days.

"That still doesn't give you the right to lock him up! He needs help, not imprisonment!" I told them as my fingertips started getting hot.

"Well, maybe imprisonment is what's going to make him stop, ever thought of that?" asked my dad with a sneer. That sent me off; suddenly, my hair was on fire and I was shaking with anger. My hair usually caught fire when I got really mad, it was part of my Wiccan persona, but once I calmed down, my hair would go back to normal, no damage done.

"Alice," my dad said in low voice. "Calm down, I know you're upset but you need to calm down before you hurt yourself or someone else."

"I am sick and tired of you only wanting stuff for yourself, when are you going to actually stop and care about someone else?" I asked menacingly. Elena looked surprised, but sad at the same time. For just a second, Damon's eyes had a hurt look in them, but just as fast as they appeared, the hurt look disappeared.

"Mary Alice Salvatore! You shut your mouth this instant!" he yelled at me. I shook my head and said; "You know what I'm not going to say anything, and I'm not going to get in your way." I said as I started walking out the door slowly.

"Oh and btw, that means by the way in case you're too ancient to know that," I told him as I turned my head to speak to him. "I'm getting married in 6 months, and you are so not invited,"

A/N:

Hello, Fellow readers! I am soooo sorry for not updating like I said I would. I've been having some of a writer's block, but I'm better now. I will update, promise. Like I said before I'm trying to round up the story to the end of the 1st season because I want to be intune with season 2. I might make the story one episode behind so that it can give me room to switch around the events and stuff. Please Review, it makes me want to update!


	7. In Trouble?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

**Chapter 6**

**In Trouble?**

_**Alice POV**_

_**Last time on TLOMAS:**_

"_Mary Alice Salvatore! You shut your mouth this instant!" he yelled at me. I shook my head and said; "You know what I'm not going to say anything, and I'm not going to get in your way." I said as I started walking out the door slowly._

"_Oh and btw, that means by the way in case you're too ancient to know that," I told him as I turned my head to speak to him. "I'm getting married in 6 months, and you are so not invited," _

…_..The Life of Mary Alice Salvatore…_

I walked away and went straight for my room, grabbing my phone, I dialed Jasper's number.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice made its way to my ear. I realized that it was only 7 O'clock in the morning and that Jasper would be asleep. I knew I should have just hung up and told him I'd call him in a couple of hours so he could get some sleep, but I just couldn't.

"I shouldn't have come here. I should have just stayed there in San Francisco!" I said into the phone as I pulled and tugged at my hair.

"Alice?" said the sleepy voice as if he was trying to figure something out. "Alice! What happened? Are you okay? Did something happen?" He cried and I heard him fall off the bed. I chuckled.

"Jazz, did you fall off the bed again?" I asked him, hearing him grunt, I knew I was correct. "Sweetie, how many times do I have to tell you? Move the covers off your feet _before _you jump out." I told him as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Allie, what happened?" he asked. I quickly locked my door, just as I heard my father trying to open it.

"Oh, you know, the same old, same old; my dad puts Stefan in the dungeon, Elena helps, I yell at him, tell him I'm getting married in 6 months and that he's not invited. You know, that sort of stuff," I tell him casually as I lock my balcony's doors. My father was doing everything and anything to get in. He was even trying to climb up the window!

"You told him? What did he say?" Jasper asked intently.

"He didn't say anything, really. He's still trying to climb up the left side of the house to get into my room." I informed Jasper as I dumped a bucket of water outside my biggest window, the same window my dad was attempting to climb. It all came splashing down on his head. I laughed at his expression and saw him glared before I went back inside, closing the window in the process.

"He's trying to climb up to your room from the outside? Why do I have the feeling you just threw a bucket of water outside the window?" he asked just as I locket the window.

"Because I just did. The whole thing came splashing down on his head!" I said with a big smile.

"Allie! If he wants to talk to you about it, why not let him?" he asked with a soothing voice. "Because he and Elena locked up Stefan?" I told him in an asking voice as I switched the phone to my left hand side.

"Why?" he asked simply.

"Because they say he was drinking human blood again, but… it's not right! He shouldn't be locked up like an animal just because he fell off the wagon once... in about one hundred years!" I cried the last part.

"I thought you said Stefan was only drinking for the past two days?" asked Jasper in a curious tone.

"That's what I thought too, but it turns out; he's been drinking human blood for two weeks." I informed him as I unlocked the window and balcony. My dad gave up trying to get to me from the outside, now he was going to do anything he could to get to me from the inside.

"Well, baby, maybe locking him up for a while is the only way for them to help him. You know Emmett and Chris only found a way to make vampires get rid of the human blood in their systems for two days prior." He told me gently as he got dressed. I could hear the dresser in his room creak.

"How can you say that? When you fell off the wagon before, I never locked you up!" before I could finish my thought, Jasper interrupted me in a very angry voice.

"Sometimes I wish you had! You're right; I have fallen off the wagon before, you haven't. So, I know what it feels like and I can tell you right now, that sometimes being locked up is the only way to help us." He said into the phone. "We'll finish this conversation when I get there," he told me as I heard a suitcase being pulled up from under the bed.

"Get here? You're coming?" I asked with a mixture of surprise, excitement and nervousness.

"Well, the cat's out of the bag so, there's no reason I shouldn't be there. Besides, I don't think it would be best to leave you alone for any longer. You sound ready to pop!" he drawled out in his western accent.

I rolled my eyes at my husband-to-be's attempt at something funny.

"So, I'll see you in a couple of hours?" I asked, soothingly. Suddenly, I felt very tired from all the fighting I've done. First, with my dad, then, with Elena and just a while ago, with Jasper.

"Yeah, I'm going to catch the first flight out of here." Jazz said as I heard a zipper close.

"All right, see you. I love you," I said into the phone right as my dad broke down the door.

"I love you too," was the last thing I heard from Jasper before my dad with his super speed, ran over to me and snatched my phone away. He was still wet from the lovely shower he had courtesy of me. His face was a mask of raw furry.

Damon threw my phone to the ground, smashing it instantly. I rolled my eyes at him and got off the chair I was sitting on. Walking over to my dresser, I started picking the clothes I was going to wear to high school today. I had my mother transfer me for the coming two months, if I was going to be here stopping my dad from doing something stupid, I might as well learn something too, right?

"MARRIED? You're 16! You are NOT getting married, young lady. Especially when I didn't even know you were dating someone!" He yelled at me as I picked out a pair of beige, army Capri's and a navy blue tee shirt. The shirt had a big blue butterfly with smoke and a sort of design of lines coming out of it. It shaped my torso perfectly but covered everything. It was one of Jasper's favorite shirts and the reason why I was wearing it.

"And how long have I been 16, dad?" I asked him as I picked out the locket Jasper had given me after he told me he loved me. It was a silver locket in the shape of a heart with an inscription inside and the Wiccan mark on the outside of the heart. Inside, it had the words "_In aeternum te amabo_" meaning I will love you for all eternity. "That doesn't matter! When you've been 16 for at least 200 years, you can get married. I forbid you from even looking at this guy for at least another 50 years." He told me as he shook off some water on his head.

At this, I turned around and let my eye brows rise. "50 years? You're not even 200 and you've dated/ made out/ been with more girls than you've been alive!" I walked into the bathroom with my clothes, closing the door on his calculating face.

20 minutes later, I had showered, dressed and grabbed my bag filled with my new books, notebooks, new phone ( I brought another one with me just in case), pens, pencils and anything else I could think of. I also had a book somewhere inside there.

I went to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast, but I saw that my father had already made me some eggs and turkey bacon.

"Wow, you went all out," I said as he poured me a glass of orange juice and put a plate of toast down in front of me.

"Yeah, well. It's you're first day of high school in Mystic Falls, I want to make it special." He told me as I leaned back on the counter.

"Yeah, well, I think that discovering that Stefan is locked up in the dungeon just about did it for me. Speaking of Stefan, where's Elena?" I asked as I looked behind me into the living room. Damon had shut his eyes when I mentioned Stefan and let out a breath.

"She went home," was the only thing he said as he moved from the counter to a chair in front of me. "What? Did you think just because I took a shower and became level headed again that I would forget out it? I'm sorry, Dad, but that isn't something I can forget and it shouldn't be something you take lightly either. You imprisoned your own brother and even though I know you may not like him all the darn time, I know you love him. He's your brother, my uncle and nothing, not even Katherine can change that." I told him as I got up, grabbing a slice of toast and my bag and left. He didn't call after me and I was thankful, but I knew as soon as I come home from school, there would be a nice little chat about Jasper. I knew he was going to pester me for every tiny detail, but no matter what he says; Jasper and I will get married.

Climbing into my car, I pulled out of the driveway and into the street, making my way to Mystic Falls High School.

….The Life Of Mary Alice Salvatore…

As I pulled up into the school parking lot, I couldn't help but be excited. Anna, I knew was enrolled here and Jeremy went here as well. Great _chance to get to know my best friend's new boyfriend better_, I thought as I walked into the main doors. I knew I was turning heads, but I was so used to it by now, that I didn't even notice.

I walked into the administration and picked up my schedule and locker combination. Anna met me at the office door coming out.

"You made it!" she squealed as she hugged me. Jeremy wasn't with her but I knew that wouldn't last for long. "Yeah, I did!" I hugged her back. "So, where's Jeremy?" I asked as we made our way to out lockers. Surprisingly, mine was right next to Anna's. Coincidence? I think not.

"Oh, he isn't here yet, something about his Aunt being late for something and him having to help her. Honestly, I think Aunt Jena is a really great lady, and…" she dragged out, looking up and down as if trying to hide a secret.

"Spill!" I ordered her as I unlocked my locker and stashed my books in it. Guys and girls alike were staring at me talk to Anna, but I paid them no mind as I gossiped with my best friend. "Okay, so, she likes this history teacher, Alaric Saltzman, and they, like, go out sometimes, but three weeks ago, he found out that his long lost wife was a vampire and that Elena was his step daughter so, he kind of cut all his contacts for a while. Then, when he finally got over it, well, semi anyway, he took Jena out for drinks and then he showed up with her at the Miss Mystic Falls Gala yesterday. He drove her and Elena there! Oh and he also knows about vampires, including us. He actually helped Damon rescue Stefan when the tomb vampires kidnapped him. He has this magic ring that protects you from dying, but not like dying from old age or disease. It only protects you from dying by a knife or getting your neck broken. That reminds me, I really should get something like that for Jeremy," she dosed off into the thoughts of protecting her human and mortal boyfriend. She had spoken so fast, so low that nobody, nobody human that is, could have heard a thing.

"Wow! That was a lot," I said as I spotted that African American girl from last night. She saw me and glared at me. I scrunched my eyes up in confusion and walked up to her, leaving a distracted Anna behind.

"Hey, you." I called out to her. She turned to me, just as she was about to walk into her homeroom.

"What?" She practically sneered at me.

"Why are you glaring at me? I never did anything to you!" I told her in a hurt voice. I may be a hybrid, but I still have feelings!

"You just being here is what's wrong! Go back to where you came from, there is enough vampires in town as it is, we really don't need any more." He told me in a mean voice.

"If you spill one drop of innocent blood, I swear I'll take you down, even if I have to take down the Salvatore brothers to do that." she whispered menacingly to me as she started to walk away.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, twirling around to see her. The hallways were empty and we were the only ones still in them. "I don't drink blood," I informed her, confused as I watched the last kid in the hall walk into a classroom way behind Bonnie.

She looked confused, and then looked down but in doing so, she saw my necklace and her eyes widened.

"You're a witch" she breathed out.

"Yup!" I said happily. "Wiccan, which coven are you?" I asked intently. I always loved meeting new witches, even if they weren't Wiccan. Bonnie seemed in a daze and didn't answer me.

"Bonnie?" I asked as I got closer to her. I pulled her into her homeroom, which wasn't my homeroom since I was a sophomore and she was a senior. The teacher came up to us and asked if I was a new student. I replied yes, but that I was a sophomore, and that I was just dropping Bonnie off since she didn't look well.

Getting permission from the teacher, I took Bonnie to the nurse's office. Bonnie finally snapped out of it on the way and stopped. I looked at her, expecting her to say something, but she didn't.

"You're not a vampire then?" she said in a whispered tone. I shook my head and pulled her to a bench next to the parking lot. The nurse's office wasn't in the same building; it was in the building across from the science lab building. The parking lot was in the middle and that's where we sat.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't know. I thought you were a vampire, set on killing here. I'm sorry I was mean to you. You're probably just a new kid here, trying to fit in and I'm ruining that for you." She smiled apologetic at me.

"No, nothing you can do right now will bring down my mood today," I told her happily.

"And why's that?" she asked curiously.

"My boyfriends coming to town today; I can't wait!" I told her. I smiled at her and asked her again what coven she was from. "Um… I don't know. My grandmother just died a while ago and she was the one… you know, who was really into all that stuff. I'm just really going by whatever I find in her books," she said sadly. I smiled apologetic at her and then it hit me.

"Wait! Did you say you're name was Bonnie Bennett?" I asked her.

"No, I didn't tell you my name, but that's what it is," she told me.

"Oh my gosh, you're Sheila's granddaughter?" I asked her happily. She looked startled by me knowing her grandmother's name, but slowly nodded.

"Wow, I can't believe we're finally meeting! She's talked about you for so long and how we would have so much in common. When she came to visit my mom in San Francisco a couple of months ago, she promised she'd bring you next time…" I trailed off, sad that one of my mom's best friends had died.

"You knew my grandmother?" she asked surprised, but sad at the same time.

"Yeah, she was one of my mother's best friends." I told Bonnie as she leaned back on the bench.

"Why come she never told me about her going to San Francisco to visit a witch?" she asked. I shrugged.

"When did you first become a witch? Aunt Sheila's last visit was about five months ago," I told her as I recalled the last time one of my favorite aunts came to visit us. It was so fun!

"I'm really sorry, by the way. She was a great woman. She taught me a lot," I said. She smiled at me and nodded.

"Yeah, she was a great woman," she spoke to me in a low voice.

"So, how do you know the Stefan and Damon?" she asked me as she sat up straight.

"Oh, well" I said, squirming uncomfortably. "I'm kind of related to them," I informed her, hoping she wouldn't start glaring at me again.

"Really? I didn't think they had anyone left," she said indifferently.

"We don't. It's just me, really. There used to be Uncle Zach, but…" I looked down sadly.

"Damon killed him?" Bonnie asked, putting a hand on my back.

"Yup," I said in a sad tone.

"So, did you just move here or have you been here for awhile?" she asked.

"No, actually I didn't move here. I'm just here to try and stop my dad from doing something stupid." I said really fast and didn't notice what I was saying until it was too late. My hand flew to my mouth.

"Ops, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone that," I told Bonnie while she laughed.

Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling the end of homeroom.

"Well, we better get going," I told her. We both got up and went back inside the main building. Making my way to World Civ, I bumped into that blonde girl who won the pageant yesterday, she pulled Bonnie into the classroom and started going off about something to do with a boy named Matt. I realized as I looked at my schedule, that I had accidently taken World Civ Ap, as in the sinor vision of history. _Cool! _I thought as I walked in behind him.

As I walked into the class room, I saw a man who had light, brown hair stand at the front of the class. _So, you must be Mister Alaric Saltzman, nice to meet you. _

**A/N: Hey!**

**Special Thanks to: Rose** ** Lily Cullen Salvatore** ** Just a reader 13 For reviewing ** **And thanks to: Yasmin Salvatore 15 for adding this story to her favorite story list.** **Also thanks to: Pepper 123 for putting this story on her alert list. **

**Thanks you guys. **** Please read and review! Also, I will be changing my update day from Monday to the weekend. I don't know which day I'll get it up there on the weekend, but I will. Thanks so much and picture of locket on my profile.**

**Read and review! Plz.** **Key**


	8. Jasper In Mystic Falls

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight.

Chapter 7

Jasper in Mystic Falls

Alice POV

_Last time on TLOMAS:_

_**As I walked into the class room, I saw a man who had light, brown hair stand at the front of the class. So, you must be Mister Alaric Saltzman, nice to meet you. **_

**The Life Of Mary Alice Salvatore….. The Life Of Mary Alice Salvatore… The Life Of Mary Alice Salvatore**_**….**_

** "Hi, you must be the new student." The young teacher told me. I nodded with a smile and stuck out my hand.**

"**Alice Salvatore, sir," I told him, shaking his hand.**

"**Salvatore? Are you related to Stefan and Damon Salvatore?" he asked me, trying to keep cool about, but I could tell me was on edge since I might be related to vampires.**

"**Yeah, they're my brothers," came my reply as my smile dimmed a bit. **

"**Well, welcome then. My name is Alaric Saltzman and I will be your History teacher for the year. Why don't you take a seat?" he told me with a fake smile. I nodded and went to sit next to a black haired dude. He smiled weird, like he wasn't entirely human. He had black hair and black eyes. He smiled at me, but the smile was… well, let's just say Jasper would beat him up if he ever saw a guy smile like that to me. **_**Well, it's a good thing he isn't here right now, or this dude would probably be dead right now!**_

**I looked behind me and saw Bonnie mouth something to me; "What are you doing?" **

"**Sitting," I mouthed back. Suddenly, Mr. Alaric called my name and my head snapped back to the front.**

"**We have a new student with us today, Miss Alice Salvatore. Why don't you come up and introduce yourself to the class?" he asked with a smile. I practically glared at him, but managed to shake my head.**

"**No, it's okay. They don't really need to know me. They're fine, I'm fine. All good in the world," was my reply as I started staring down at my binder.**

"**Come on, Alice. I'm sure the whole class wants to hear about where you're from! Don't you class?" he asked the class. The guy in front of me turned around and told me; "Yeah, Alice. I know I do," I sighed and then got up. **

"**Fine." I asked as I made my way to the front of the class. Bonnie was giving me a sympathetic look and for the first time I noticed that Elena was in the class room as well. She was sitting two sets away from Bonnie. She looked a little depressed and sad. I looked away quickly before she could see me staring. I felt guilty for yelling at her and accusing her of not caring about Stefan. She obviously cared a lot, or else she wouldn't be like that. **

"**My name is Alice, but call me Allie. I'm in tenth grade and accidentally took this class. I'm from San Francisco and I'm just here in Mystic Falls to visit my brothers. I'm supposed to be on Spring Break, but my oldest brother forced me to come here," I informed them with a bitter smile. "So, I thought I might as well have a nice attitude and learn something! Um… I think that's all. Can I go now?" I asked Alaric pleadingly. He nodded and I went to sit down. Everyone was whispering about me. The moment they heard my last name, the talking did not stop! I looked at the board and Mr. Alaric the entire period, not paying attention to the kids in the class. I knew I should be used to the way kids talk, but I couldn't help but feel embarrassed. **

**RING! RING! The bell rang and I jumped out of my seat, but just as I was about to make a run for the door, Mr. Alaric called out; "Alice, could you please see me after class?" I sat back down and threw my head on the table. **

**When all the students were finally gone, I went to speak to Mr. Alaric. He was organizing some papers and not paying attention. I cleared my throat to make myself known. He looked up surprised and then he got up with a smile.**

"**Thanks for seeing me. I need you to fill out this form." He handed me a paper from one of the paper piles. I took it from him and started filling it out. It was the basic stuff. Emergency contacts, my favorite food, song and other stuff like it.**

**I filled it out and then gave it to him. He thanked me and then gave me another paper to fill out. I glared at him. This was gym period and I knew I wasn't obliged to attend it since my transcript said I completed it back in San Francisco, but I still didn't want to be here filling out forms!**

"**Sorry, but school rules," was all he said as he went back to organizing his papers. Half way through my 3****rd**** form, Mr. Alaric started asking me questions.**

"**So, how are you related to the Salvatore brothers?" he inquired as he erased the board and started writing something else on it.**

"**Um… they're my brothers," I told him as I wrote down my phone number for the millionth time.**

"**Really? I didn't know Stefan had a sister." He said to me in an "I don't believe you" tone.**

"**Oh, that's right! You're the history teacher he was talking about," I yelled out happily. I had forgotten Stefan mentioned something about Alaric being trustworthy. He **was **the one who helped Damon and Elena get Stefan out of the tomb vampires' prison. **

"**He mentioned me?" he asked casually. "Where is he today anyway?" he asked me, sitting back down on his chair. **

"**um… well, he started drinking human blood again and I tried to stop him, but apparently he got re-addicted since he has been drinking it for like two weeks. So, Damon and Elena locked him in the cellar/dungeon down stairs at the Salvatore boarding house." I took in a large breath. Alaric was just staring at me, mouth open. I pouted and then told him;**

"**Close your mouth, Mr. Alaric. It is bad manners to keep it hanging open like that," his mouth shut closed, which made me smile. He still looked shocked though, and stood up just to sit down again. He looked at me and then back at the table, looked at me again and then looked down at the ground.**

"**Hello, Mr. Alaric? Are you still there?" I asked uncertain. Walking closer to him, I found a pretty plant on his desk. It was purplish and was mostly leaves. It looked a lot like clover, but prettier! **

"**Oh, pretty!" I cried, snapping it up and smelling it. It smelled familiar. Mr. Alaric impulsively turned around and with wide eyes saw me sniff the plant and then set it back down beside his teacher's edition of our history book.**

"**But that's…" he trailed off, blinking furiously. He took the plant off the desk and sniffed it. After a few good sniffs, he said; "It **is **Revain."**

"**Oh, is it? I thought it was, but I wasn't sure. Thanks for telling me!" I informed him happily. Suddenly, he grabbed my hand and pressed a leaf of Revain down in to it. 10 seconds later, he took it off and peered into my hand. **

"**But that's impossible." He mumbled to himself, lifting my hand and turning it over. He practically dissected my hand before I inquired; **

"**Um… Mr. Alaric, what are you doing?" he looked up at me and with wide eyes whispered; "you're supposed to have a burn mark!" I pursed my lips at that and took a minute to think about my reply. **

"**Okay… Mr. Alaric, listen very carefully to what I am about to tell you," I said as I pulled my hand away. I took a couple of steps back before I said; "I am **_**not **_**a vampire. Key word here being not. I am a witch. A Wiccan witch to be exact and I **am **HALF vampire, but only half. I do NOT drink human blood or animal blood, and I do NOT kill people. I am actually 16 and probably will be that old until I start aging again and Lord knows when that will be." I muttered the last part as I grabbed my back pack and walked backwards outside of the class room. **

"**Well, thanks for listening, Mr. Alaric. Bye!" I cried from outside the class room. The moment he was out of sight, I ran to my locker, stuffing my books in the shelf and then slamming it shut. Practically running outside the building, I pulled out my spare cellophane and called the airport. **

**They confirmed Jasper's plane's arrival and said it was due to land in about 5 hours. I reserved a car for Jasper and put it under his name. It was a green Jeep, but it wasn't extremely big. It was perfect for around here and Jasper loved Jeeps and high cars. I sighed when the bell rang and then got up to get to my next class, which just happen to be physics. Joy.**

**Finally, the last class of the day was in 5 minutes. I closed my binder and packed it into my bag as the bell rang. **_**One more class to go! **_**I was very happy and was practically jumping as I walked to my locker and got my Calculus book out. Anna joined me as she gushed about something to do with how cute Jeremy was.**

**I rolled my eyes as she said; "did you know he draws? He draws, really draws. He even drew me! Can you believe it?" We stopped in front of our class and then Jeremy joined us. I raised my eye brow at their public display of affection. When Anna saw me, she mouthed; "what?" I shook my head and just walked in.**

**A whole hour later, I was at my locker yet again and searching for my lip gloss. Jasper was set to arrive in 30 minutes and I wanted to look perfect for him! School had let out a couple of minutes ago and the hall ways were mostly empty by now.**

**Most of the kids went to their extracurricular classes. Anna and Jeremy went on an after school date to the Mystic Grill for drinks, and I mean the soft drink kind not the hard drink kind. I was here at school looking for my lip gloss while my best friend was out on a date with the guy she really liked, maybe loved. Wow, I really do lead an exciting life! Not. **

**I gave Anna my car so that I didn't need to take it back home because when Jasper came, we would probably go out and then go home together. What kind of couple would we be if we split up to drive in different cars to the same location at the end of a date? So, now Anna had my precious Volvo and I was still here… looking for my lip gloss. **

"**Where is that damn thing?" I muttered as I pushed my Biology book a side. **

"**Could this be what you're looking for?" a western accent drawled out behind me. I jumped about 2 feet in the air and swore as I turned around. Jasper was there right in front of me with a smug grin on his face and my lip gloss in his right hand. I stood there heaving and leaning on my locker, trying to catch my breath. I narrowed my eyes at him and he said; **

"**Sorry to have frightened you, Ma'am," he drawled out in his western accent. My eyes narrowed even further. He started chuckling and I made a grab at my lip gloss, but before I could pull it away from his hand, he grabbed the hand I was using and brought it to his lips. ** **Leaning back again on my locker, he kissed every fingertip on my right hand. Then for some reason, he stopped. I opened my eyes to find out what was wrong and saw him staring at my ring finger… my ring less ring finger. I swore inside my head as I remembered I forgot to put it back on. **

**Pulling back my hand, I undid the chain that was around my neck, not the locket, but the one with my engagement ring on it. After I got it undone, I pulled out the ring, but before I could put it back on my finger, Jasper took it and said; "Let me do it," He gently slid the ring on to my finger and then kissed it one more time.**

**A sweet smile formed on Jasper's lips and soon my lips copied his. We stood there in the middle of the hallway staring at each other with huge smiles on our faces. Yeah, we so did not look this dorks. Not. **

**Suddenly, Bonnie came storming down the hall and yelled out my name; "Alice!" I turned my head to look at her.**

"**Um… hi Bonnie, can I help you with something?" I asked weirdly as I moved from in front of my locker. Bonnie looked up at Jasper and raised her eye brows. **

"**Who's the cute dude?" she whispered to me. Jasper, of course heard, and a huge grin appeared on his face, dimples included.**

"**Bonnie meet Jasper, Jasper meet Bonnie." I introduced them. They shook hands and then suddenly understanding came to her eyes.**

"**Is he that boyfriend you were so excited about seeing today?" she inquired with a smirk. **

"**Yes, Bonnie. Jasper is in fact the boyfriend I gushed to you about earlier," I reluctantly told her. I knew Jasper wouldn't shut up about this later but Bonnie would have said the exact words anyway so, might as well have said them myself. Jasper's grin widened and I narrowed my eyes at him. **

"**Cool," Bonnie exclaimed in a passive voice. **

"**So, Bonnie did you need something?" I asked her as I stepped away from Jasper's attempt at holding me.** "**Um… yeah, course." She looked at me with a smile and then she looked down, biting her lip.**

"**Okay, actually no. I lied, I just wanted to meet your boyfriend." She said with a wide grin.**

"**Well, you saw, can you do the leaving now?" I asked her with a narrow of my eyes. She stuck her tongue out at me and said; "fine, but FYI I can spy on you if I want to," she said as she practically skipped away, but not before she touched her temples as an indication. Jasper was laughing his head off and I was fuming at him. **

"**Could you not have been just a little more supportive?" I asked him as I took out the books I needed for today. They were a lot since I was behind on the semester's work. I couldn't believe my dad made me enroll. I was so mad at him. I was supposed to be on Spring break, not enrolling in another school somewhere else just because I came to visit him!**

**I grabbed all the books I needed and then slammed the locker door shut. Tomorrow, I was told by all my teachers, wasn't a school day. For some reason, the school was shutting down for tomorrow. Something to do with the mayor and a party. Founder's day was what I think they said. They said it was in two weeks and they needed the entire school to help with the founder day floats and stuff, but since I was new and all I didn't have to come in tomorrow to help with the building of the floats. **

**I walked or at least I tried to walk toward the front doors of the school… with about 3 HEAVY books, a backpack and other stuff. It was about two seconds before I fell. I tripped over a rather long strap on my bag, but before I could fall on my face, Jasper caught me. I hugged him tightly as he pulled me up right. My eyes were closed as I took a deep breath.**

"**Are you okay, Sweetheart?" he asked me, concerned. I nodded weakly, still hugging him. He kissed my forehead and in a flash he had all my books piled up on his other hand and my back pack as well. He carried me and my stuff to his car and then put me down on the passenger seat.**

"**Thanks," I smiled at him. He smiled back as he buckled my seatbelt. No one was around when Jasper was holding me so, I didn't have to worry about anyone thinking he wasn't human. He put my stuff in the back seat and then got in and started up the car.**

"**Where to?" I asked him. He glanced over to me with a wide grin and replied; "And how am I supposed to know that? You're the one who grew up here," "Semi" I corrected. **

"**But, okay. Turn left here…"**

**15 minutes later, we pulled up in the middle of the forest. I jumped out of the car and ran to a square platform. The place was just a bunch of ruins to outsiders, but I knew what it really was. It was home. The ground was made of stone and was a couple of inches higher than the forest floor. Most of the columns were broken and lying diagonally on the ground. There were still a few vase shelves still unbroken, but they were few.**

"**What is this place?" Jasper asked as he stepped onto the platform.**

"**This is my old house, or what's left of it," I told him as I walked around the ruins of the rather large mansion. Jasper follow behind me but wasn't in the same daze as I was. I was trying to recall any memories I could about that place, not a lot of good ones resurfaced.**

**There was the memory of the first time Katherine came to stay with us, and another memory of meeting Anna and her mother. There were many memories, but not all of them were grand.**

**Suddenly, I felt Jasper's arms around my waist from behind. I was startled but settled down when I felt the familiar comfort his embrace always ensured. I leaned back on his chest and took a deep breath with my eyes closed. **

"**Are you okay?" he asked. I turned my head to look at him and nodded.**

"**Just a lot of memories, both unwanted and welcomed." I replied to him as I took one last look around, moved and stepped out of Jasper's embrace. Walking back to the car, I asked him; "Are you coming?"**

**In a flash, I was in his arms and he was holding me bridal style. I giggled some and then he started running back to the car. When we got there, he sat me down on the hood of the car and kissed me.**

**10 minutes later, we were inside the car and on our way to the Mystic Grill. I wanted Anna to meet Jasper, but I had a feeling Anna and Jeremy left. Something told me they went back to his house. We decided to go to the Mystic Grill anyway. **

**Pulling up there, I got out and walked in, Jasper right behind me. Jasper started tickling me on the way and I started squealing and wiggling around, trying to get him to stop, but of course, he did not. I tried to get away from him, but mistakenly bumped hard into someone. Turning around to see who I had just walked into and apologize, I saw Elena's sad and tired eyes stare back into mine and then the guilt just racked back into me.**

A/N: Hello, Fellow readers!

Thanks so much for your support and patience. As some of you probably know, I have taken Identity Lie out of the hiatus zone and put it back into the updating weekly zone. :P I hope you can check it out! Also don't forget to press that pretty button down there and review. I don't care how long the review is, as long as it's in my inbox, I am happy. Even a happy face or a sad face would do it for me. So, plz, plz, plz. Thanks.

Also special thanks to: **Emilie CW-DX fan 0119** for putting this story on alert. **Sk8trchick** for putting this story on her favorite story list **Just a reader 13 **for reviewing **Lily Cullen Salvatore** for reviewing.

Thank you all. I sincerely appreciate it.

Thanks again R&R Key 


	9. Mystic Grill

Discalimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight.

Chapter 8

Mystic Grill

_Alice POV_

_Last time on the story:_

_**Pulling up there, I got out and walked in, Jasper right behind me. Jasper started tickling me on the way and I started squealing and wiggling around, trying to get him to stop, but of course, he did not. I tried to get away from him, but mistakenly bumped hard into someone. Turning around to see who I had just walked into and apologize, I saw Elena's sad and tired eyes stare back into mine and then the guilt just racked back into me.**_

**The life of Mary Alice Salvatore...The Life of Mary Alice Salvatore… The life of Mary Alice Salvatore…**

** Okay, so maybe I **was **too harsh back at the house when I found out Stefan was locked in the cellar/dungeon, but how could I have not? My uncle was put in a dungeon! What was I supposed to do? Just leave there and act all jolly well or whatever? I don't think so. **

** But standing there in the middle of the Mystic Grill, I felt very guilty yelling at Elena that morning. I looked at Elena as she sat down with Bonnie and that girl that won the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. Elena hadn't actually seen me, thank God, but I could see that she was completely miserable. **

** Suddenly, I felt Jasper's hand on my shoulders. I looked back at him and he gave me a knowing glance. I guess there's no use in trying to hide something from your husband to be, is there? **

** "She helped." Was all I said to Jasper as I turned back to see Elena. I saw her look down sadly at her drink. Jasper pulled my chin toward him and he gave me a "You know I'm right look". After that, he guided my face back to where Elena sat with her friends miserably. I rolled my eyes and then glared at Jasper. Why did he always have to be right?**

** "Fine!" I yelled at him, but before I could go and talk to Elena, Bonnie spotted me and her eyes lit up. She jumped out of her seat and ran to me**

** "Hey! Alice come sit with us. I want to introduce you to a couple of my friends." She practically yelled. I found myself being dragged by her tininess. She pushed me down on to a seat next to Elena and introduced me.**

** "Guys, this is Alice. She's new in school," said Bonnie as I wondered where Jasper went. He disappeared after Bonnie spotted me. **

** "Hi, Alice," said the girl who was now Miss Mystic Falls. "I'm Caroline," she introduced herself. I smiled at her as Elena looked at me with surprise, as if she were scared I would yell at her again. Okay, now I really think I took this morning way too far. **

** "Hi, Caroline. Elena can I talk to you way over there for a minute," I asked her quickly. Bonnie looked surprised she already knew me, but then recognition came to her face. Apparently, she remembered who Elena was dating. **

** "Um… sure," Elena said skeptically. She got up and walked to the other side of the Mystic Grill, by an empty pool table. **

** "Look," I said as I ran a hand through my loose hair. "I'm sorry… about this morning. I was just mad and… confused. I know you love Stefan, and I know Stefan loves you as well. It's just that I couldn't believe it would be Stefan that would ever need to be locked up. I always thought if anyone needed to be locked up for rehabilitation it would be Damon." I informed her truthfully. Elena regarded me with understanding of which I was thankful for. **

** "I'm sorry, okay? We good?" I asked her. She did her best to smile under the circumstances and nodded.** ** "Of course, I know… about the being locked up part. I wouldn't have done it if I didn't think there was another way. I'm sorry we didn't tell you before this morning, but you were out and then you came back and went straight to bed. I know I should have told you…" she trailed off. I hugged her and then suddenly someone's arms were around my waist. I jerked up and spun around. **

** "Ow!" exclaimed Jasper. I shook my head at him. I had slapped his bicep pretty hard, but he deserved it. Sneaking up on me and all of that. Elena just looked shocked. **

** "Elena, this is Jasper, my boyfriend," I told her as I leaned back on Jasper. She smiled and greeted him.**

** "Nice to meet you, Ma'am," drawled Jasper and he tipped his head as if he had a hat. I smiled at that and leaned further into him. He wrapped his arms around me tightly. Elena looked at us sadly, clearly thinking about her and Stefan and how there were always this cozy if anything Stefan said was true. **

** I smiled sadly at her and said; "If I know Stefan, and I do, he will be out soon. He's a good person even if he's a vampire. He will get better soon. I know he will," I acknowledged. She smiled at me and said; "I know," With that she walked off to go back to her friends.**

** "If you tell me I told you so, I will murder you," I mumbled out the minute Elena was out of hearing range. Jasper just chuckled, but I warned him one more time.** ** "Murder! Blood, Death!" I muttered with a glare. That only caused more laughing from Jasper. I rolled my eyes and went back to Bonnie, Caroline and Elena, leaving Jasper alone behind me.**

** "No way!" Cried Caroline as she looked behind me. I scrunched my eye brows and asked; "No way what?" She smiled at me and pointed at someone behind me.**

** "That guy behind you! He's like totally hot!" cried Caroline. I looked behind me and without evening turning back, I asked; "Are you talking about the man with blond hair and brown eyes standing behind me? The one from Texas with the big biceps? The one with a heart as big as Texas itself and the one who's playing pool with Jeremy Gilbert? The one who is as sweet as a bunny but at the same time as vicious as a viper?" I asked her.**

** "Wow! You figured all that out just by looking at him?" she asked me with big eyes and a smile.**

** "Nope, I figured all that out by dating him for about 3 years," I informed her as I turned back to see her. I knew Jasper had heard every word I said because he was shooting a ball with a big smirk on his face, but I loved him anyway. **

** "Oh… you're with him… sorry," she said sheepishly. I smiled at her and assured her it was okay.**

** "So, what do you guys do here for fun?" I asked as a waiter put an apple soda down in front of me. I looked at him questioningly since I hadn't ordered anything yet. All her did was gesture to Jasper. I looked at him and he winked at me. Laughing and shaking my head, I turned back to my new friends. Thankfully, they hadn't noticed, they were too absorbed into talk about some float. **

** Suddenly, my pocket started vibrating. I looked down and grabbed my phone out of my pocket. The screen read "One new message". I opened it and it was from Jasper. ** _** You ready to leave? **_

** I replied back; **

_**Yeah, let's go. Dad's probably home by now. **_

** "All right, guys. I have to go. It's boyfriend meets father's day." I said with fake cheeriness. Everyone gave me a sympathetic look, even Elena. Yeah, that made me feel so much better. All of a sudden, my feelings felt calm and relaxed, I glanced at Jasper and he smiled sweetly at me. **

I waved goodbye as Jasper and I exited the Mystic Grill. Getting back in to the car, I buckled my seat belt and took a deep breath. I wondered where Anna went since I didn't see her at the Mystic Grill. A phone text answered my question.

_Mom needed help figuring out the internet. I know; lame, but what am I going to do? Catch you later?\_

_ Definitely _ was my text reply.

Jasper droved for a while and then all of a sudden, I found myself in front of the Salvatore boarding house. Crap! All of the anxious feelings rushed I back to me.

"Are you sure you want to meet him? I mean we can just turn back and go hang out!" I exclaimed.

"Sweetheart, we are going! I'm going to meet your father, he is going to let me marry you and then we will live happily ever after." He said as he stepped on the breaks and put the car in park. I raised my eye brows at him. _Happily ever after? In what world? _

"What?" he asked skeptically. I just raised my eyebrows higher.

"Okay, maybe not happily ever after, but still happily!" he drawled out as I rolled my eyes at him and looked down.

"Just be careful. He's been a vampire a long time." I said. I felt Jasper's hand lift my chin up.

"I know. A couple of years give or take a decade before me."Jasper admitted and I burst out laughing.

"Well, maybe I shouldn't be dating such an old man," I relayed to him with a huge smile. Jasper started laughing too, but then grabbed my hand to kiss it.

"Well, too late. You're marrying me cold feet or no cold feet," he assured me. We got out of the car then and made out way to the front door.

"Do you not lock your front door?" Jasper asked as I pushed open the door.

"Baby, Dad hasn't locked a door in ages, literally. There's no point in locking it myself anyway, he's just going to unlock it again later," I told him with a smirk as I dumped my book bag next to the front door.

"I think you should lock that door. What if something happens? Or someone tries to get in?" he tried to convince me. I smiled at him and reached up to kiss him on the lips.

"This here is a house hold full of vampires and a hybrid; I really don't think someone is going to try to kidnap me here, but thanks for the concern. Besides, you know I can take care of myself. I did it before I met you and I'm going to do it again. I love you, yes, and I'm marrying you, yes, but that doesn't mean I'm going to start acting like the wife from the Little House on The Prairie. You better get that straight, Mister," I squinted and pouted. Jasper started kissing me and I was so absorbed in the kiss that I wasn't paying any bit of attention to my surroundings.

"It's my job to worry. What kind of husband would I be if I didn't?" he asked me between kisses on my neck. I kissed him again and this time the kiss was so intense that I literally couldn't comprehend anything outside it. It was like Jasper and I were in our own little world, away from anyone and everything. I could have sworn I heard the door creak, but I was too happy and carefree to pursue the thought.

Then I heard it. The front door slammed loudly. Extra loudly, yanking me out of my spiritual state. I pulled away from Jasper and met the black eyes of my very angry father. Crap.

**A/N: Hey, Guys!**

**Thanks so much for sticking around. I've put up a poll on my profile for the next chapter. Do you want it to be in Jasper POV or in Damon's? Vote and when I get at least 10 votes total, I'll write the next chapter in the voted POV. I really hoped you guys liked the chapter and I'm sorry for being late, but I had forgotten my Fanfiction note book at school and was unable to get it until Sunday and then I updated my other story so, I didn't have as much time as I thought I would. **

**Read and review will ya? Special thanks to ** Lily Cullen Salvatore for reviewing

EmilieCW_DX fan 0119 for reviewing

Midnight Star 96 for reviewing and putting this story on story alert.

The Cute Vamp for reviewing and putting the story on Fav.

Psycho17 for putting me on favorite author and fav. Story

Just a reader 13 for reviewing.

Thanks all, I love you. Don't forget to review and vote.


	10. A Girl Worth Fighting For

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.

Chapter 9

A Girl Worth Fighting For

Jasper POV

Last time on The Life of Mary Alice Salvatore….

_It's my job to worry. What kind of husband would I be if I didn't?" he asked me between kisses on my neck. I kissed him again and this time the kiss was so intense that I literally couldn't comprehend anything outside it. It was like Jasper and I were in our own little world, away from anyone and everything. I could have sworn I heard the door creak, but I was too happy and carefree to pursue the thought._

_ Then I heard it. The front door slammed loudly. Extra loudly, yanking me out of my spiritual state. I pulled away from Jasper and met the black eyes of my very angry father. Crap._

…..The Life of Mary Alice Salvatore…The Life of Mary Alice Salvatore….

Crap. That was the only word on my mind as Alice's biological father stood glaring at me by the front door. So much for a good 1st impression; this was not how I wanted him to meet me, with his daughter's tongue practically down my throat. He was the only thing standing in the way of me marrying my angle. Well, actually he wasn't really standing in the way. I was going to marry Allie whether he gave us his blessing or not, but I'd rather make Allie happy and get his approval. I know it would mean a lot to her.

Yet, something told me that that task will be harder to accomplish than I had previously thought. Also, something about him seemed… familiar? Or maybe it was just a vampire thing. _Here goes nothing_, I thought as I stuck my right hand out to shake.

"Jasper Whitlock, Sir. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." I drawled out, my southern accent very prominent in my voice. Damon looked down at my hand as if it was something unpleasant.

"Dad," Alice said in a warning tone. I tried to hide a smile and I succeeded. _Oh, how I love that girl. _He took my hand and gave it a hard shook, squeezing my hand hard, but of course it didn't hurt me. _Trying to provoke me? Sorry, ain't gonna happen. I love her more than I'm afraid of what you're capable of, which by the way isn't much when you are as old a vampire as me._

Damon stared at me for a little while still not saying anything before he said; "Damon, Alice's father," and then he pulled his hand away… after I might have given it a ruff squeeze as well. He turned to Allie. She looked nervous and worried, but he smiled at her anyway and said;

"Allie, sweetheart, Elena needs your help downstairs with Stefan. He isn't eating and she is having a hard time getting to even move." Alice looked like she was about to cry.

"Is… is he okay? Is he hurt or something? The ravine you used on him should be gone by now," she mused the last part as she looked to the ground and brought her nails to her mouth. She started biting them; nervous habit.

I walked to her and took her hands out of her mouth. Bringing them to my face, I kissed them and told her;

"Don't worry. Elena probably just got here anyway so, why don't you go help her? I'm sure Stefan's fine, but you should still go help her. You know he connects to you more than he does with anybody. He might listen to you," I whispered to her with an assuring smile. I could practically feel Damon's eyes burning a hole in my back.

"But what about you?" she asked in a small voice.

"I'll be fine, besides I'm sure your father and I can get along for an hour or so, right Damon?" I asked turning around to look at my future wife's father. He looked at me, more like glared, but nodded curtly.

"All right, but I won't be long, I promise." She relayed as she started walking toward the stairs for the basement/dungeon. Right before she disappeared, she said something really fast in French, a language I have yet to learn. What she said sounded like;

"Papa, J'adore toi, mais je adore Jasper ect." Whatever that meant, I saw Damon nod once before Alice completely disappeared from sight. Damon turned to me and crocked his head to the side. He wanted me to follow him outside. I wonder why… not.

We both walked outside and he walked to what looked like a garage. Yet, instead of going inside, he turned left and started walking into the forest. I followed him for about 5 minutes until we were sure to be out of any vampire's hearing range from back at the house. Then he turned around and with a glare started talking.

"So, Jasper Whitlock, what do you want with my daughter?" he asked me.

"I want to marry her, Sir." He regarded me with squinty eyes for a minute or so before he commented.

"I don't believe you. You're a vampire, a Cold One to be exact. Vampires don't want to marry anyone, they just use people and eventually throw them away if not kill them," he stated coldly.

"Just because you do that doesn't mean all of us do," I stated confidentially. His eyes burned and he became a blur as he rushed at me. I swerved left just in time but he followed me again. We ran around each other for a minute or so, before we collided.

He punched me and I kicked his leg. We fought for a little bit, using our vampire speed and strength to help us get an advantage over the other. He ripped a branch from a tree and threw it at me, I barely dodged it before it landed heavily beside me. I didn't have enough time to recover from that, because the next thing I knew, I was pressed up against a tree by my throat.

"Did you really think I'd just let you marry my daughter?" He asked me as he tightened his grip on my throat.

"Just because your love used you and then dumped you doesn't mean Allie can't be loved by anyone." I managed to say to him before his grip tightened even more and I felt him grunt as he punched me in the stomach.

"Stay away from my daughter or I will end you," he declared as he literally stuck a knife into my chest. I tried my hardest not to scream and stay strong for my love. If Damon thinks this will stop me, he's got another thing coming.

He dropped my bleeding form, thinking I was one of those new borns who would just sit on the ground until their wound was completely healed. Not me. I got up and pounced on him. He looked surprised when he saw me coming. I bet he thought I _was_ a new born. He had given me his back so it was very easy to tackle him. _Never turn your back on your opponent. Rule number one in combat._ _You'd think someone who lived through the Civil War would know that._

I punched him in the face and used my super strength to make him fly into the tree. Using the same huge branch he tried to throw at me, I threw it at him. He was still recovering from my previous blow and didn't have time to comprehend the huge brown and green thing coming his way. He jumped away but half of the chunk of tree hit square in the chest, sending him flying in the air.

I ran to him and held him up by the throat, the exact same way he held me. I knew I was going a little too far, but I couldn't help it. He had started it and I needed to end it, also I don't take kindly to someone who says he is practically forbidding me from marrying my own future wife. That is what Alice is, my future wife and I don't care what even Damon has to say about it. It's not up to him, it's up to Alice. If she, one day, came to me and said; "I don't want to be with you anymore," and she gave me a legitimate reason why, I would let her go. I would not beg her to stay with me because I can't live without her, I would not lock her up and throw away the key; I would let her go. I love her and I love her enough to let her go even if it would kill me.

"I love her, got that? I **love **her and I am not about to let you take her away from me. Have you any idea if how much I had to fight to just be with her? None in the slightest probably. I know you're heartbroken and the love of your life's doppelganger is dating your brother, but that gives you no right to take away other people's happiness just because you're depressed, especially your daughter's. In fact, you should be doing everything in your power to make her happy. What do you think killing me is going to accomplish? I know she loves me and… you know it too." I dropped him as I realized something.; something big.

"Lieutenant Damon Salvatore…" I trailed off as I remembered something from my human life.

_Today was my first day as youngest major in the Texas Brigade during the Civil War. I was excited about meeting some troops from Virginia that were coming to debrief us today. I've never actually seen battle before even though I'm the youngest major in the Texas Brigade, but I knew how it's supposed to go down and I wanted to make sure that I had all the information I needed before I arrive at war in 3 weeks time. _

_ A group of horses halted in front of the camp's gates. The men guarding the gates waved them through after checking who they were. In total there were about 7 in total. Most of them had either blond hair or brown hair, but there was one who had curly black hair and blue eyes. He also seemed to be the leader of the group. _

_ He dismounted from his horse with a scroll of paper pressed into his hand. After he was back on the solid ground, he walked up to me and asked; _

_ "Where can I find Major Whitlock?" _

_ "You're looking at him." I told him with my hands behind my back in a show of respect. He looked taken back, but recovered quickly and smiled._

_ "Well, then. It is you I should debrief to then," he told me._

_An hour later…_

_ Damon Salvatore, as I learned his name, finished debriefing me on the conditions of the Confederate Army, they were doing okay, but they could use some help. I was going to ride out in 3 months time with a small back up army to aid them. _

_ "So, Major Whitlock, how is it that you're not even 21 yet and you are already a major?" Damon asked me as we sipped some tea in my tent._

_ "Jasper, please call me Jasper. Well, I don't really know. One minute, I'm training the new recruits and the next I'm named Major. The youngest major in the Texas Brigade." I retold him. _

_ "Well, then Jasper. If you're the youngest Major in the Texas Brigade, you wouldn't mind teaching me a few things." He said as he got up and pulled his sword out. We spared for a little while as we laughed and had fun. We connected so fast, I swear it was like we'd known each other forever!_

_ Soon, though, the day came when I had to depart to go assist the confederate army, and as I said goodbye to a great friend, Damon, he clapped me on the back and told me to be careful. I nodded as I got on my horse and rode out with 100 men close behind me. _

_ After a couple of hours after our departure, we stopped and made camp by a lake after sun set. After I unsaddled my horse and gave it some food and water, I decided to take a walk. I ended up walking down the river when I saw about three ladies standing in the middle of the road. _

_ Confused, I went up to them to offer my assistance in case they were hurt or stranded. As I got closer, I saw that the women were very beautiful and they were all starring at me with weird glint in their eyes._

_ "Good day, Ladies." I spoke as I took off my hat and lowered my head, just like any western gentleman. "May I offer my assistance?" I continued._

_ They all cooed as I got closer to them except for the tallest one. She struck me as the leader of the tiny group, and the other two women seemed a little dependent on her. _

_ "You better do it, Maria. I don't know if I could ever stop," said the blonde one. The other one that I assumed her name was Maria had long brown hair that was put up into a bun and her dress was one of the south, but for some reason I could tear my glaze away from her face. Her eyes… they were red and she was inching closer to me. _

_ "What's your name?" she asked me as she stood in front of me. I was like a statue, unable to even blink, but I found the strength to speak. _

_ "Jasper Whitlock, Ma'am," I drawled out, but for some reason I felt like I was outside of my body while this was happening. I didn't feel like I was the one really talking. _

_ "Well, Jasper, I hope you survive this. You could be important to me yet," she said as she leaned closer and then I felt a pain in my neck. After that, all went black._

I snapped out of my memory as I heard Damon chuckle. I glared at him as I shoved him.

"I can't believe you didn't remember me! It's only been like what? 100 years give or take. Not that long to forget a best friend." He relayed as he shoved me back. I shook my head as I play wrestled him.

"So, all that," I asked, indicating the whole stabbing and fighting thing. "All that was just a show?" I continued with my question.

"Yup," declared Damon as he tackled me to the ground and we rolled over again and again as we wrestled.

Eventually, when we were done catching up and informing the other of what we've been doing for the past 100 years, we got back to the subject at hand.

"So, was the part about me marrying Allie an act too?" I had to ask. I needed to know. I never thought I'd fall in love with my old friend's daughter, in fact, I didn't even expect to even ever see my oldest friend again. Last time I checked he was human, but I did fall in love with his daughter.

He stopped walking and turned to me. He looked at me, and I mean really looked at me. I felt that he could practically read my brain, which I knew was impossible, but it still felt that way.

"Do you really love her?" he asked seriously.

"Yes, I swear to you. I love her with all my heart and soul, if I still have one that is. And if I do, it belongs to her, I swear it, Damon." I tried to put every ounce of passion I had into that statement and I guess it worked because he nodded and then said;

"Well, then I couldn't find a finer man if I looked myself." He smiled at me and I hugged him. Not in a girly way, but in a manly sort of way. We didn't really hug; it was more of a hard clap on the back from a close position.

Anyway, I was elevating! Finally! I finally had the approval of Allie's biological father, which was all I had left in the way. I was glowing as we approached the house and went in. The moment we closed the door behind us, Allie rushed at us with vampire speed.

At first, she looked relieved, and then she started to look sick and horrified. I gave her a confused expression as I tried to understand why there were waves of worried and negative emotion rolling off of her.

"Allie, sweetheart, are you okay?" I asked her as I lowered my head to her eye level. She burst after that. She tuned to Damon and started yelling in a different language. I tried to calm her down with my powers but she seemed to be immune at the moment.

"How could you? How could you? After how much I told you I loved him? How could you hurt him?" she cried, literally. Tears started falling and I grabbed her close to me. She didn't try to get out of my embrace, but rather held on tighter.

"Allie, Baby, what are you talking about?" I asked her as Damon looked at us with a confused expression on his face.

"He stabbed you, didn't he?" she sobbed out. "I knew I should have never left you alone with him. He hurt you…" she dragged off as she sobbed into my chest.

I looked down at my once clean shirt. It was now torn in some places and had dirt everywhere, but what made me understand her sadness, was the huge red clot on my shirt. It was clearly blood and I waved Damon to see it and a look of comprehension came to him, which replaced the look of sadness.

"Allie, Sweetheart, it is okay. We were just messing around, right, Jasper?" said Damon. I nodded and assured his statement.

"What do you mean you were just messing around? Dad, you never mess around like that!" she wailed. I looked at Damon and crooked my head at him. Picking up Allie, I rested her head on my shoulders and then shushed her.

"Shhhh. Allie, it's okay. Damon's right. He was just being an idiot, but I'm fine, I promise." I assured her as I walked her to the parlor with the fire place. Damon took a hint and didn't follow. I sat down on the love seat and waited until she was done crying.

Finally, when she was done, I moved her from the crook of my neck onto my lap. Her red, puffy eyes stared back into mine as I wiped away some of her tears.

"He said yes by the way," I finally told her. She sniffed cutely, but didn't do anything, then her eyes widened and she smiled a huge smile. That's when she kissed me. We kissed for a little while but then it was time to breathe and I needed to tell her the rest.

"There's more," I informed her.

10 minutes later…

I told her everything. How I forgot one of my best friends from my human life, how I knew Damon before, and how Damon was acting like he was going to keep us apart.

"So, you mean… he knew? That all 'this' was just an… an act? The whole trying to get to my room to strangle me and the whole stabbing you thing? All that was just an act?" Allie asked me as if she couldn't believe it.

"Yup," I nodded and rubbed her back again. She was still sitting on my lap and every time she tried to move, I wouldn't let her. I rather liked her sitting there; it made me feel like she was safe and that I would be able to protect her from anything/everything.

"So, what's up with Stefan?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Oh, he's great… well, as great as you can be when you are locked in that creepy and depressing cellar." She stated as she sat sideways on my lap. Her legs were both on my right side. She pulled some of her hair away from her face as she sighed.

"When do you think he will going be able to come out?" I asked her as I ran my hand through her hair.

"I don't know, Jazz. I'm hoping next week, but it doesn't matter when his body will be ready, it's when he, himself, will be." She told me as she rested her head on my shoulder. She yawned while her eyes flitted closed. I knew she wouldn't be asleep until her arms fall limp on my chest, so I just stroked her hair until she fell asleep, which she did in a matter of seconds.

But right before her beautiful, big, brown eyes closed for the day, she whispered something that sounded like; "But he won't be at peace, not until he tells Elena what really happened in 1864." I wondered what she meant, but didn't dare wake her up to ask. I got off the couch, gently picking up Allie and making her comfortable in my arms. I walked slowly to the stair case and ascended.

As I walked by Stefan's room, I saw a sad looking Elena standing there getting some clothes from a white tote bag. She lifted her head, saw me holding a sleeping Allie and smiled. I smiled back as I walked past the room and straight into Allie's room. Setting her on the bed, I tucked her in and then kissed her forehead. Right after that, I moved some of her hair so that it didn't bother her neck and that's when I saw the bite mark.

Yes, Alice, my future wife had a vampire bite mark on her neck… and it wasn't from me either. What I did next I was sheepish to admit, but the only thing I saw after that was red. Not blood red, but murderous red. I was shaking with rage as I ran out of the room using my vampire speed and went straight to Damon's room. I threw the door open and just let myself go.

When I came back to my senses, I found that I was holding Damon high up against the wall by his neck and was squeezing. My vampire fangs were out and I was hissing. Damon was trying to claw my arms off of him, but it was kind of impossible to move a Cold One Vampire's arm once it's been put somewhere. That was one of the differences between Cold One Vampires and the likes of Damon and Stefan; Cold One Vampires get stronger fast.

"What are you doing?" he tried to tell me as he continued to claw at my hands.

"Alice has a bite mark on her neck," I informed him as I leaned into him, causing him to hurt more. I honestly don't know what I thought at the time, but of what I could gather, I think I believed that Damon was the one responsible.

"What are you talking about?" he attempted to say.

"Alice has a Vampire bite mark on her neck, right on her jugular… your favorite spot." I declared, squeezing his neck harder.

"And you think it was me? She is my daughter for crying out loud, do you think I'd really hurt her?" he said and that made me realize he was right. He couldn't have done it, I mean I know Damon can be evil, but hurting his own daughter? No, it was impossible. So, that is why I found myself, after being reasoned with, dropping Damon.

He grabbed at his neck the moment he was loose and messaged it for a split second. I should have known something would happen as I went flying into the air. Damon threw me into the book shelves in his room. When I tried to get up, he punched me in the face and threw me into the air once again. I landed by the wall that time with my eyebrow bleeding. There was glass on the floor and I felt dizzy. Damon was standing over me… I think. I was just too very dizzy to see well.

"Jasper! Jasper, can you hear me? Jasper!" I heard Allie's voice scream at me. I realized my eyes were closed and when I opened them I found Allie right in front of me with a very worried expression.

"Alice?" I said weakly. She looked like she was about to cry. Putting her hand on my face, she nodded and I leaned into her. That was the last thing I remember before everything went black.

"Jazz. Jazz, sweetie, wake up. Come on, I know you can do it. Jazz?" those were the words that kept going through my brain, but for some reason I just couldn't comprehend what they meant. It was like someone was speaking Chinese!

After a couple of minutes of the repeating Chinese words, they started turning into English. And that's when I opened my eyes and saw Alice. She had a stressful look about her and dark circles under her eyes. Her long hair was in a cute braid and she was clearly tired.

"Alice?" I croaked out. Upon hearing me call her name, she looked my way with a snap. Looking very relieved, she hugged me.

"Jasper, you're okay," she breathed out. I hugged her back and sat up. Looking around, I found myself in Alice's bedroom. When I sat up, my head immediately went into overdrive because the next thing I knew, I was withering on my back on the bed, clutching my head.

"Jasper! Jasper, come down!" I heard Allie say. I tried to do what she told me to do, but my head hurt a lot. I heard someone scream and tried to find out who it was, but the pain in my head was so great that I was unable to do anything but ponder over it.

It felt like my brain was popping, literally. Like the veins in my brain were popping! I withered and groaned as I clutched my head. Then, it suddenly stopped. I opened my eyes and saw a teary Allie standing next to an African American teenage girl. I recognized her as Bonnie from Mystic Grill and the school.

She was glaring at me and had a murderous look on her face. Did I mention all of this was positioned toward me? Alice was standing there with her hand around Bonnie's wrist as if trying to stop her.

"Bonnie, he didn't do it, I swear! Jasper doesn't drink human blood!" she wailed at Bonnie, but she didn't even look at me. She was too busy glaring at me. I sat up straight and attempted to get off the bed. It was hard, but I managed. I walked over to them, or rather close to them.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my head still spinning.

"A hiker was found dead in the forest," Alice told me. Her face had a worried expression etched into it; it was so profound that I thought it might be permanent.

"And she thinks I killed him," I stated bluntly. Bonnie moved closer to me and said;

"I know a vampire did it, but no normal vampire could have bitten him the way he was bitten." She said menacingly.

"How did you know I was a vampire?" I inquired, curious. I thought I acted pretty normal at the Mystic Grill, as normal as anyone.

"I'm a witch. All I had to do was touch you and I would have known, which I did by the way." She stated.

"Interesting. Can you're mom do that?" I asked Alice. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Um… I think," she replied, still looking at me like I was crazy.

"Cool." I thought out loud. Then Piper knew I was a vampire when Alice first brought me to meet them. Wow, she really is a great mom.

"Well, to answer your theory; no, I did not kill the hiker… but I know who did," I declared darkly.

"Who?" asked Bonnie as if she didn't really believe me but wants to know what I'm going to say next.

"It's the same person who bit Alice," came my reply as I looked at her. Her eyes widened and she looked down ashamed. _Yup, that answers my question about if she knew._

"Alice? Bitten?" asked Bonnie with a confused look. Alice moved to her right side and yanked her braid away from her right side of her neck. There it was; the bite mark. It consisted of about 6 holes and they looked deep, but they had partly closed and I hoped she didn't get infected or anything. Those types of bites take a long time to stop bleeding.

I walked over to her and brushed a finger across the marks. She winced slightly when I pressed a little too hard on one of the holes. Bonnie looked over me and gasped when she saw the marks.

"The same one?" I asked. She nodded still shocked.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" I asked her. She shook her head slowly. I turned to Bonnie.

"Bonnie, could you give us a minute?" I asked her politely.

"Of course. I'll be outside… and by the way, I'm sorry." She told me.

"No problem," I assured her as she left the room, closing the door behind her. I walked behind Allie and put my arms around her waist. Kissing her neck, I made sure I didn't put pressure on the bite mark.

"Where is he?"

**A/N:**

Hey, Guys. So sorry for not updating last week, but I was hoping some of you would vote. I was very disappointed in the total number of voters who voted. 4, and that includes me! Plz review to make it up to me; I really want to know what you think of this chapter. Also, I will be getting into season 2 in a little bit so stay tuned and REVIEW! Plz?

Special Shout out to:

Lily Cullen Salvatore - Review

Selene Sheppard – Story Alert

XC2010 – Review

Mellie Hoelcher – Review

Topaz Eyes 137 – Favorite Story

Lovely Lisa 15 – Favorite Author

Thank you guys so much. You're awesome!

Key


	11. Lie

Chapter 10

Protecting and Defending

Alice POV

_Last Time On The Life of Mary Alice Salvatore:_

"_Bonnie, could you give us a minute?" I asked her politely._

"_Of course. I'll be outside… and by the way, I'm sorry." She told me. _

"_No problem," I assured her as she left the room, closing the door behind her. I walked behind Allie and put my arms around her waist. Kissing her neck, I made sure I didn't put pressure on the bite mark._

"_Where is he?"_

…. The Life Of Mary Alice Salvatore….. The Life of Mary Alice Salvatore…

"You know I can't tell you!" I snapped. He knew very well that if I told him his location then not only I, but also Jasper would be killed. I can't believe he even asked me! He knew the consequences to disloyalty to the Original Ones. I was doing this for us anyway. If I didn't cooperate they would kill me, but if I didn't help them get what they wanted, they would kill Jasper. And I was not about to let that happen… ever.

"Just tell me where he is and I promise to end this… once and for all." He told me as he walked to be in front of me. This made me laugh out in disbelief.

"Jasper, have you somehow lost your mind? Do you really think you could take an Original? I mean, sure you're strong and all, but they are still way stronger… especially Klaus and you know that." I mumbled the last part.

"Sweetheart, we can't keep doing this. Elijah is bound to come here some time and when he does, he'll find out we're engaged." He told me, taking my hand. "But it doesn't matter. The rules are stupid and I'm be damned if they are going to keep me from marrying the girl I love." He declared, giving my hand a quick kiss, I pulled away roughly from him.

"Look, I am doing the best I can, okay? I don't know what else to do, damn it!" I yelled at him, slamming my hand down on a small antique table. It cracked instantly, but I couldn't seem to care. If Elijah finds out I was keeping the truth from him all this time about my relationship with Jasper, there's no telling what he'd do.

"I'm not belittling you, Love, but I just don't understand. Why are there bite marks on your neck?" he asked me in a masked voice as he walked behind me. I could feel his breath on my neck and I was feeling squeamish by then. He started kissing my neck again because he knew it soothed me, but I didn't think that would help me right about then. My long brown hair was cascading down my back in a low pony tail as Jasper flipped it over my shoulder. I was wearing a blue jeans and a purple sweater that was kind of wrap-around.

"Jasper… stop it!" I fought my urges to give in and lean on Jasper. I couldn't do that right now.

"Jasper, you don't understand!" I called out as I ripped myself from his embrace. "I lied! Okay? I lied to you. There is no rule against Other World Vampires and Cold One Vampires marrying. I made it up." I said with tears in my eyes. It was time to come clean. I had lied to him and told him that by the laws of the Original Ones, we couldn't marry because it was illegal, but it was a total lie. The reason we couldn't marry was because Elijah wants me to be with him.

Jasper's expressions were going a mile a minute. First, confusion then, denial after that, pain and then finally, hurt. It broke my heart watching him, but I couldn't do anything to explain until he allowed me to.

"Why?" came a chocked breath. Tears were falling down both of our faces.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I am so sorry, Jasper, but I had to lie. I swear if I had another choice, I would have taken it, but I didn't. It was either that or… or…" I trailed off as sobs racked my frame. Jasper, being the gentleman and amazing person he was, wrapped an arm around my waist and steadied me before I hit the ground. I was sobbing uncontrollably as Jasper moved me to lean on his frame. I buried my face in his shoulder blades. This only worked because he was talker than me.

"What happened?" came Dad's voice from somewhere from my right. Jasper must have answered him somehow, because the next minute I felt myself being lifted off my feet and then being deposited on a bed. My bed to be exact.

"Shhhh, baby. It's okay; I'm here." Jasper tried to sooth me as he rubbed my back while I sobbed on his chest. He was sitting partly up with me lying on his chest, sobbing. He rubbed my back for a whole 15 minutes before I calmed down enough to breathe rightfully.

"Are you okay?" asked Jasper with worried eyes as he stroked my cheek, pulling some lose strands of hair away from my face.

"He wants me to be with him; that's why I didn't tell you." I finally declared. I had never cried over that before today, but after I did, I felt better. Letting it out made me feel freer in a way.

"Who?" asked Jasper, rage filling his eyes.

"Elijah, you know, who we call Him?" I informed him. When Jasper's anger reached his eyes, that meant he was MAD. I was actually very scared of MAD Jasper. His eyes shut as if he were trying to compose himself.

"And why haven't you told me this before today?" he asked in a high pitched voice. I shook my head, tying to hold back more tears.

"Because! If Elijah finds out I was keeping the truth of US from him, and you didn't even know he wanted me, he might spare you if he someday found out. But if you knew and you still defied his whishes, he would kill you. You don't mess with the Original Ones; bodyguards or anything!" I told him.

"Allie… I… how could you not tell me? Screw the fact that he would kill me; do you think I would care if I wasn't with you? Why didn't you tell me he wanted you?" he practically screamed.

"I thought we trusted and told each other everything? This is something big, Allie." He was having trouble forming sentences because he was stuttering so much. Apparently, he was that mad. Out of the blue, I smacked my lips to his. I didn't know what came over me; I just thought that maybe if I distracted him for a bit, he would calm down. What a better distraction then kissing? He kissed me back, putting his hand in my hair and pulling gently. We stayed like that for a couple of seconds before I put my arm around his neck.

"Hey, Dudes. Shouldn't you maybe get a room that isn't mine?" asked a familiar voiced that included laughter. I pulled away from Jasper and jumped up. Running to the figure, I hugged him profusely. Stefan hugged me back as he twirled me around.

"You're finally out!" I kissed his cheek.

"Yup, just now." He declared with a smile.

"And BTW, this is so not your room. It's been mine for years; not my problem you took a liking to it." I stuck my chin out in stubbornness. Stefan rolled his eyes at me before setting me down on the ground.

"Hi, nice to finally meet you." Stefan walked to Jasper to shake hands. Jasper was now standing next to the bed, his curly, blonde hair in its usual disheve.

"Nice to finally meet you as well. Allie is always talking about you nonstop." He drawled out in his western accent. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. As I rested my head on his chest, I realized that this was my favorite place to be; in the love of my existence's arms.

"Hope it's all good," Stefan said with a suspicious look on his face. I smiled at that and said; "Hey, Stefan; remember the time you went to see Bon Jovi Live with Lexie? And you got drunk senseless? And we found you on the roof of the building screaming; 'It's my life! If I want to walk around in my underpants. It's my life!'". Stefan's face was priceless. He dashed for me then, but I ran around Jasper, then out the room and down the stairs. Both men followed behind me, laughing.

"Hey, are you guys done with your minute alone now? I really need to kick somebody's ass right now." Declared a much tensed Bonnie.

"Yeah, sorry. Um… the person who killed that hiker is probably Harper, but you shouldn't be worried, Bonnie. He didn't know any better. He had just come out of the tomb and he didn't know that there are ways to drink blood without killing a person. I'll take care of it; I promise! If anyone else dies from his hands, I will kill him myself and then you can come and kill me." I pleaded with her. Suddenly, Jasper was standing right next to me with raised eyebrows.

"What?" I mumbled to him. He just shrugged, which meant; "We will talk about that later".

"So, what you are saying is that this Harper dude killed a person, but you want me to pardon him because he didn't mean it?" she asked tightly.

"No, that is not what I am saying." I told her quickly before she got mad. "What I am saying is that you let me deal with him. You can't be the only one to take care of this town, Bonnie. I can help you and I will." I told her passionately. She nodded after a while and left.

"I don't want you sticking your neck out for any vampire that came out of that tomb, Allie. I know you used to know them, but revenge makes a person change and I will not stand by and let you get hurt because you misjudged them." He told me, taking my hand again and kissing it. I pecked him on the lips and said;

"Whatever, Jasper. I love you, but you annoy me sometimes. I'm going to help Bonnie protect this town from vampires… including you!" I muttered the last part as I jumped up and ran.

"Really, Sweetheart, because I think the only people in need of protecting from me is you." He dashed toward me with a look of determination. Crap.

"Run!" I yelled as I ran outside and into the forest. He soon caught up with me and tickled me until I thought I would die.

"So, why were the vampire marks on the hiker's neck different if it was just a normal vampire who bit him?" he asked as we sat under a big tree.

"It was because he hadn't had any blood for a century. Other World Vampires fangs kind of… rust, I guess, when they haven't had blood for a long time." I explained to him as he played with my hair. We talked about our "problem" for a while until finally we had it all out in the open. Elijah wanted me to be his "bride" or girlfriend or something, but I was in no way going to leave Jasper. He said he'd find a way to make our relationship not dangerous. I could tell it made him sad to put me in a position were I could die by just being with him, but I wasn't worried about me; I was worried about him. Elijah wouldn't kill me. He wanted me too much; I didn't know exactly why, but I knew he would never kill me.

All of a sudden, I heard Jasper gasp. I looked up off the ground to see a woman who looked exactly like Elena but with curly hair stand in front of me. She had a arrogant aura about her and she was standing smirking. Katherine! I… I didn't know what to do. I knew one day she was bounb to come back, but I didn't expect it to be here and now!

"Maria," whispered Jasper in a disbelieving tone. Maria?

A/N:

HEY, Guys sorry for not updating but I had so many tests. Thanks for waiting though! Here's the twist in the story. Sorry it's short, but I wanted to update before you guys forgot me. :P

Special thanks to:

-Fia-Salvatore-Cullen Favorite Author

-Mellie Hoelcher Review

-Xc2010 Review

-Lily Cullen Salvatore Review

-Just a reader 13 Review

-Morie Girl 1616 Story Alert

-Lita 5193 Story Alert + Favorite Story.


	12. Old Enemies Return

Chapter 11

Old Enemies Return

Alice POV

_Last time on the Life of Mary Alice Salvatore: _

_All of a sudden, I heard Jasper gasp. I looked up off the ground to see a woman who looked exactly like Elena but with curly hair stand in front of me. She had a arrogant aura about her and she was standing smirking. Katherine! I… I didn't know what to do. I knew one day she was bound to come back, but I didn't expect it to be here and now!_

_ "Maria," whispered Jasper in a disbelieving tone. Maria? _

…. The Life of Mary Alice Salvatore….. The Life of Mary Alice Salvatore…..

'Maria?' I thought as I regarded the woman who looked exactly like my uncle's current girlfriend. She was wearing black leather pants, a white shirt and then a black leather jacket to match her "biker" pants. 'Is she really the one who turned Jasper into a vampire in the first place?' I kept thinking as I stared shocked at her. I couldn't move or even blink.

In the short time my brain ran around in circles, Jasper had stood up and dashed for Katherine with his Vampire speed. Katherine, being older, dodged his attempts at catching her and started laughing. The whole way she ran, walked and even looked screamed arrogance, evilness and power.

I got up and dashed for her as well. I knew it would be futile since our movement was powered by anger and she was older than us, but I couldn't just stand there. She destroyed my life back in 1864. I was not about to let her destroy it again, not when I just started to get things the way I wanted them.

"Aw, isn't that cute? The little Southern solider and the kitten like damsel," Katherine chuckled still dodging our dashes. I managed to punch her, but right before it hit her, she grabbed my wrist. She was twisting it so bad, I thought it might snap. If I were human, it was sure to have.

"Seriously, Jasper? Her? She can barely even hold her own in a fight, what were to happen if she were to need to defend someone? I feel sorry to everyone who is related to her." Katherine mocked me as she twisted me around to face Jasper. I kept a straight face since I didn't want to alarm Jasper.

"Let her go, Maria. This is between me and you; it has nothing to do with her." He declared with a glare. Not surprisingly, Jasper kept a straight face even thought mine failed for a minute when she tugged hard on my twisted wrist.

"What would be the fun in that?" she asked in a sarcastic tone as she spun me around. My head collided with a thick branch from a tree and I could feel some thick liquid trickle down my neck. Then the smell hit me; I was bleeding. I concentrated on keeping a straight face as I looked up to see Jasper. I needed him to believe I was okay, even if I wasn't. I needed him to believe I was okay because if he didn't, he was sure to do something stupid.

"Well, Jasper, what's it going to be?" I head Katherine ask Jazz. I was too busy concentrating on keeping a straight face that I hadn't heard what she had previously purposed.

"Me, take me." I looked at Jasper very confused at what he just stated. I scrunched my eyebrows at him. for some unknown reason, I felt very fuzzy, as if the whole world was just one big hazy picture. I was suddenly released from Katherine's death grip and thrown to the ground.

Katherine made her way behind Jasper and… bit him? I think that's what she did. It looks like that's what she did. Jasper kept a poker face on the whole time, but when she was done, she did something that made my blood boil even more! She kissed him! On the mouth as well.

She was kissing him, but of course he wasn't kissing back. Jasper's blood was smeared all around his face. One big humiliation for Vampires is the having another Vampire drink your blood and then smear it around your face. That was what Katherine, or better yet, Maria was doing.

Then in a gush of wind, she was gone with a fit of laugher echoing in the air. Jasper suddenly tipped forward. I rushed over to catch him and did. I gently set him on the ground, his poker face falling by the second. He looked extremely weak and my heart burned for him.

"Here, here, drink this." I ordered him as I bit into my wrist and brought it to his mouth. He tried to resist at first, but I yelled his name and then he complied. He sucked down blood while I stroked his head and hair. Tears started forming on my face, but I tried my best to wipe them away before Jasper could find out. I couldn't believe this was happening all over again. First, Dad, then Stefan and now Jasper too?

I swore to myself I wouldn't let her get the best of me again, I swore to myself I wouldn't let her take someone else away from me. This recollection made my tears freeze on my face, literally. I was very angry and all I could think about was destroying her for good.

Jasper's sucking stopped and I looked down. His head was resting on my lap and he had the saddest expression I've ever seen on him. It made my heart weep, but my head cry out in anger. I hated her! _How could she do this? Why is it that I always have to be in the middle of these things?_ _Is she mad at Jasper because he ran away from her?_ I hadn't the answer to these questions so I decided to devote all my energy in to make Jasper get up and go back home.

I managed to make him stand up, getting him into the car was easy though, since he had regained some of his strength when he drank my blood. Taking a deep breath, I got into the car and drove back to the boarding house. When I parked the car in frenzy in front of the large front door, Stefan, Damon and Elena were outside. They all had worried expressions on their faces.

"What happened?" asked Stefan as he helped Jasper out of the car. He was still pretty beat.

"Maria attacked him," I chose my words carefully. I wrapped my arms around my waist as if I were cold, because I was. There was a chill going up and down my spine every time I thought of _her. _

"How'd you guys know we were coming?" I asked Damon as he reached for me and gently pulled me inside the house. I was kind of tired from the blood loss, but not as beat as Jasper.

"We could hear the tires squealing miles away!" yelled Stefan from the front of the house. Jasper had an arm around his shoulder and Stefan was holding him up while helping him move.

"Who is Maria?" asked Elena as she helped Jasper as well.

"The vampire who made me," came Jasper's voice from between Stefan and Elena. He sounded so tired and hurt. I winced as he spoke. Damon wrapped his arms around me tighter. As we walked into the house, I couldn't help but look around to assure myself that she wasn't here right now, but I couldn't be 100% sure. That freaked me out more than I could say.

When we got inside the house, I turned quickly and locked the door. Damon looked at me with a concerned expression, but didn't say anything, for which I was grateful for. He picked me up and flew up the stairs. He put me down in my bed and pulled up the covers for me. When I reached out to touch him, he grabbed my wrist. That's when I remembered that that was the wrist that Jasper had bitten. I looked up at my father, expecting him to freak, but surprisingly, he bent down and kissed my wrist, then gently set it down on the bed.

"I'll go get you some soup." He declared and he left. I set my head on the pillow and found myself falling into darkness.

"When I woke up, it was bright and shiny; it was morning. I groaned as I flipped over and felt soreness raking though my body.

"School! I've got to get to school." I remembered as I jumped out of bed and ran to shower. After the first spurt of cold water hit my face, I remembered everything that happened the day before. Maria, Jasper, his blood, my blood and soup. I gasped as I remembered everything that happened. I finished up my shower quickly and put on a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt that said; "I went to the afterlife and all I got was this lousy t-shirt." It fit me perfectly and I thought it was funny. Stefan had gotten it for me last time he visited San Francisco.

"Hello?" I called out when I got out of my room. I closed my eyes to concentrate on my hearing, but all I could hear was breathing coming from the guest bedroom. _I guess everyone else just left. _I thought as I first knocked on the guest bedroom and then quietly opened the door.

Jasper was lying on the bed, sleeping like an angel. I smiled at the ordeal and tip-toed to his bed. I kicked off my shoes and got into bed with him. Resting my head on his chest, I pulled the covers up on us. We stayed that way for about 30 minutes before he started to stir. I was just about to fall asleep when I felt a hand weave its fingers through my loose hair. I looked up and saw Jasper looking down at me with a smile. He reached down and kissed me on the nose. I giggled.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him as I sat up. He pulled me back down before I could sit up fully and tickled me.

"Better now that you're here." He declared as he kissed me on the cheek. I smiled at him as he wrapped an arm around my waist. Humming, he stroked my hair until I felt extremely relaxed.

"What happened to school?" he inquired. It took me a couple of minutes to reply.

"Huh? Oh, yeah; school. Well, I was going to go and then I decided not to." I replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, really?" he asked me as a eye brow became hidden in his mass of blond, curly hair.

"Yup," I popped the p.

"I think you should have gone." He stated and he started playing with my hair.

"And leave you to wake up alone? I don't think so. Besides, it's only one day, I'll be fine. In case you forgot, I already did this semester in San Francisco." I retaliated.

"Maybe, but I hear the history here is different." That statement from him made me look up and openly glare.

"I hate you." I tell him with a pout.

"And I love you." He kissed my pout away.

"Huh, well, isn't this a cozy sight?" the voice of Damon called out from next to the bed. I ripped my face away from Jasper's and turned to him. My face was as red as a lobster by then.

"Why must you always interrupt us in our private moments?" asked Jasper as he sat up and moved me to sit on his lap. Damon rolled his eyes and sat on the bed.

"My daughter; my right to interrupt." He declared.

"My future wife; my right to have private time with her without you involved." Came Jasper's come back. I laughed at his attempt to push Damon off the bed. He just came and sat next to me from the other side of the bed.

"Not yet." He says in a spooky manner. I roll my eyes at both of them and get up. I walk on the bed until I reach the end and the hop off.

"You two are impossible!" I call out as I got to the huge suitcase on the table and pulled out some clothes for Jasper to change into.

"Aw, come on, Allie. We were just playing." Jasper called out as I walked back to the bed with his clothes. He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me to him. Kissing me on the mouth, he hugged me to his body. I had resisted at first, but then I just let him kiss me.

"Uh, hello, I'm still here!" Came an annoyed voice from my right. I ignored it and ran my fingers through Jasper hair. It was unsurprisingly very soft.

An hour later, Jasper and I were walking down town right by the Mystic Grill. We were talking about yesterday and how we were going to fix it.

"I haven't told them. I just said Maria attacked you. They don't know that Maria turned out to be Katherine." I told Jasper while we stepped into the park in front of the Café.

We walked for about a minute or so before he replied; "I know, but if Katherine's back then she wants something." He concluded.

"Trust me, I know that more than anything." I replied as I sat down on a stone bench far awy from anyone to hear us.

"What can we do? We need to warn Stefan and Damon." He told me as he too, sat down on the bench.

"I just…" I trailed off as I looked at him. "I just never thought she would have been the one to have changed you too." I said as I rub my face, willing the tears to not fall. Jasper put a hand under my chin and pushed it up.

"Neither did I, Darlin', but we have to deal with is quickly. It doesn't really matter, anyway. All that does matter; is that I love you, not her. I'm not going to let her hurt you, I promise." He cooed. I smiled a warm smile at him and said;

"You already did save me."

"And I'm going to continue to do that. You just watch." He told me as he kissed my forehead.

Neither did I or Jasper know that there was someone watching us. Someone who was promised something and has yet to receive what he was promised.

A/N: Hey, Guys. And there was chapter 11! I hoped you liked it. I know not that much happened in the chapter, but I'm still working on it. I wonder who is watching them? :P I can be very evil sometimes. :P Can you guys guess what was promised to mystery man or woman? I bet not, but if you can; go ahead and guess.

I want to especially thank Lily Cullen Salvatore96 for reviewing every chapter I've ever posted on FanFiction in the last two days. Thanks a bunch.

Special shout out to:

Lily Cullen Salvatore – Review

Mellie Hoelcher – Review

Just a reader 13 – Review

Twilightlvr4vr – Review + Favorite story

Lily Cullen Salvatore 96 – Revewing every chapter in 2 days + Author Alert + Favorite Story + Story Alert

Thank you all

Key


	13. Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.

Chapter 12

Alone

Alice POV

Last time on The Life of Mary Alice Salvatore:

_I just never thought she would have been the one to have changed you too." I said as I rub my face, willing the tears to not fall. Jasper put a hand under my chin and pushed it up._

_ "Neither did I, Darlin', but we have to deal with is quickly. It doesn't really matter, anyway. All that does matter; is that I love you, not her. I'm not going to let her hurt you, I promise." He cooed. I smiled a warm smile at him and said;_

"_You already did save me." _

"_And I'm going to continue to do that. You just watch." He told me as he kissed my forehead._

_Neither did I or Jasper know that there was someone watching us. Someone who was promised something and has yet to receive what he was promised._

…. The Life of Mary Alice Salvatore… The Life of Mary Alice Salvatore…..

_All of a sudden, I couldn't see Jasper anymore. He disappeared into thin air. It was like the world had been ripped away from me and I was plunged into darkness. Then, out of nowhere, I see light… or more like color. The light/color comes closer and closer until images appear, but they were just blobs of color. Then, slowly, the blobs started taking shape and they eventually turned into people._

_ Lexie and Damon were talking, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. The background seemed to be the bar at the Mystic Grill, but I couldn't be too sure since I've only been there twice. Sheriff Forbes, Caroline's mom, was standing by the entrance of the café with some other police officers. _

_ She started walking forward, menacingly as if she were determined to do something. They were directed toward Lexie and Damon. When they arrived, an officer plunged some pinkish liquid into her with a syringe. She instantly became tired and Damon practically dragged her out. He said something to her when they were finally outside and then he plunged a wooden stake into her heart. She was instantly dead. _

That was when I was practically thrown out of my vision.

"Alice! Alice, can you hear me? Sweetheart, wake up!" I heard Jasper's frantic cries.

"Huh?" I breathed, panting as my eyes opened to slits. He sighed in relief and hugged me close to his chest.

"You scared me." He declared and I kind of felt sorry, even though it wasn't my fault.

"What did you see?" he asked me hesitantly.

"Lexie," I said as I closed my eyes. Damon killed her. Even though I knew that before, seeing in beforehand always makes it harder. I knew what Damon had told Lexie just before he killed her. _It's part of my master plan. _Ha, yeah; his master plan to get Katherine out. And how well did that turn out? She wasn't even inside!

"Did you see what happened to her?" Jasper inquired, trying to be sincere in his words.

"Yeah," I huffed out. I sighed.

"Just another thing Katherine caused." I continued, looking up at Jasper_. I feel like I can't stop her. _

"How did you even get the vision? You didn't come into contact with anything of Lexie's and you weren't even thinking about her." Jasper kindly tried to change the subject of melancholy.

"I may have not been thinking about it, but someone else was; someone who's close. You can come out now, David. I know you're there." I called out behind me where I knew Lexie's boyfriend stood. I raised my eyebrows in greeting as I smiled at him sweetly.

"How'd you know I was there?" he asked me with a smile. I shrugged, smiling.

"You dropped this." I stated simply, handing him a key chain. It was a Bon Jovi key chain that he had gotten from the Bon Jovi concert he, Lexie and Stefan went to a couple of years back.

"Oh, thanks." He replied as he took the key chain from me.

"Hey, Man." David then went to greet Jasper. After they did that man hugging thing, were they kind of smack each other's backs, they turned back to me. Jasper was just about to put an arm around my waist when he retracted his arm in record speed. I knew why he did it. It was because he didn't want to flaunt our relationship to David. After all, his girlfriend _is _dead. _Well, not for long anyway. _

David didn't seem to notice our struggle, which I was content about.

"So, Allie, Bree tells me you might know a way to get Lexie back." He told me desperately. I saw Jasper from the corner of my eyes get confused. The expression tore into my heart, because he was going to find out I didn't tell him about my other plan to revive Lexie.

I shot a look at David, telling him Jasper didn't know. His eyes widened and he mouthed an apology. Thankfully, Jasper didn't see our confrontation, because when I shot a look at David, he was looking at him and then when David mouthed an apology, Jasper had turned to look back at me.

I smiled at Jasper and said; "I'm sorry David, Bree was wrong. Lexie's… gone and I know you're angry and hurt, but you need to move on." I lied. I hated openly lying to Jasper, but I had no choice. David acted the part of a man who lost the love of his life. He teared up, but said he understood.

About a half hour later, we were all sitting inside the Mystic Grill. We had cups of hot coca in front of us and we were gently and slowly sipping it. Jasper's phone started ringing to the song; "Anywhere But Here" by Chris Cagle. It was an old song, but it was one of his favorites. This was a perfect opportunity to get Jasper away for a minute so I could talk to David.

"Love, why don't you go ahead and take that phone call? I'll be right here." I smiled at Jasper. He nodded with a grin and went outside the café. Seeing him grin at me like that, made me what to cry. I was keeping secrets from him and it made me feel horrible.

"What do you want to know?" I asked David the minute Jasper left the café. He looked at me seriously, but you could see the remains of some fears peeking out in his eyes.

"I need to know if you can save Lexie." He explained.

"I can, but I need time. You coming here and boldly spurting it out did NOT help by the way." I scolded him. I kept thinking of what would have happened if Jasper found out back there.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know. I mean, I thought he knew." His statement made me feel that much for guiltier.

"Are you trying to guilt trip me? Cause I can tell you right now that I'm already guilt tripped. I've never EVER kept a secret this big from Jasper." I lied to him. Elijah was still fresh on my mind.

"Again, I'm sorry, but how much time do you think you need?" he asked me with that hopeful, yet fearful glint in his eyes. It made me feel sorry for him. After all, it was _my _dad who killed his girlfriend.

"Maybe a month," I quickly mentally calculated. His breath seemed to hitch.

"A month, are you sure? That's all until she's back again?" he seemed to want to get confirmation to every word I said that was related to the subject. I sighed.

"Look, David. I'm confident this is going to work, okay? But I need some time to make the potion. Once that's done, it will be a piece of cake to revive her. The only hard part I need to figure out is how to get her out of Mystic Falls without anyone spying her, especially Damon. He cannot know I can revive Lexie. I need time to tell him so, a month is about as much as I need to make the potion, but I'm not sure when I can revive her. We need to wait until a distraction comes this way. Once the tomb vampires, Damon and Jasper are distracted, I can revive her." My speech put determination back in David's eyes.

"Okay," he nodded. "I'll go back to Atlanta and lay low. The minute you finish the potion, call me. I'll be there." He told me, getting up. Jasper was just about to get back into the café, when David stood up. He made his way over and they said their goodbyes.

"So, that was weird, wasn't it, Darlin'?" Jasper asked me as he sat down.

"I guess. I mean he's still grieving. I'm sure he just took something Bree said literally and got over here as soon as he could. I understand why he came." I tried to excuse David's behavior.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Jasper leaned across the table and kissed my forehead.

"Are you ready to go?" I nodded and we left.

"So who was on the phone?" I asked Jasper as he drove back to the boarding house.

"Oh, nobody." He replied with a smile directed my way. I shrugged off the comment as we pulled up at the boarding house. Elena and Stefan were home from school and lounging about in his room. We decided to join them.

"So, is anything new happening?" I asked Elena as the guys played chess. Yes, they were playing chess.

"Um… Caroline is running for class president?" she said in the form of a question.

"Is there anything she doesn't run for?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Nope, she has run for everything available since 3rd grade." Elena and I laughed at that. The two men were engrossed in their game of chess. It was Stefan's turn and none of them had even moved one chess puck yet… and it's been 30 minutes.

"Are you two still playing that game?" Elena asked them.

"I mean you haven't even moved one piece yet!" she exclaimed to Stefan. He looked up and smiled at her.

"This game needs a lot of thinking, Sweetheart. So, it takes time." He explained. I had already heard the whole lecture of how chess cannot be rushed by Jasper millions of times so I didn't even comment on their game.

"So, anything else worthy of us gossiping over?" I asked her, shaking my head and raising my palms in emphasize.

"Um… Oh, yeah. My Uncle's in town." She declared, clearly satisfied by her recall.

"Isn't he that John Gilbert dude from the party?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Well, I guess that isn't news if you already know it." She bit her lip. Yeah, I knew John Gilbert, everyone who was anyone knew John Gilbert. He was known for his ties with vampires.

Suddenly, my phone rang. I jumped since it startled me, but answered it anyway.

"Hello?" I called into the phone. The minute I answered the phone I could hear someone sobbing loudly.

"Hello?" I asked again. That's when I heard it. I heard Anna's voice and the minute I heard her say; "John Gilbert just killed my mother." I shot up and with my vampire speed ran all the way to her house. Not caring to tell anyone or take the car.

When I arrived there, I saw Anna crying over her mother's lifeless body. My breath hitched the minute I saw her.

"Oh my God," I said, squatting down to the floor. Anna looked up at me still sobbing. I hugged her to my chest and told her it was going to be all right.

"I'm going to fix this, I promise. It's going to be okay." I kept nodding to convince myself. Truth is, I was scared and I didn't know what to do next. I had to save Lexie, save Pearl, protect Jasper, Protect Stefan and Elena, Save Damon from himself and God knows what else. I felt too overwhelmed. Nobody could help me; I was alone in this. I had to trust in myself to accomplish this, since I had no one else to turn to. The first thing I had to do was get Jasper the hell away from Mystic Falls. I needed him to be safe somewhere where Katherine couldn't get him. I'm going to have to cancel the wedding until this was cleared. I was going to have to break up with him until Katherine was, at least, caught.

I knew what I had to do and I was going to start stepping up to save my family, to save my friends, because if I didn't; I don't think anyone else could.

**A/N: ** Hey Guys,

I'm really sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, but I was very busy with school work and then I wanted to get my other story posted. Anyway, there was chapter 12, I hoped you liked it. I know the whole concept kind of sounds like Twilight when Alice is convinced breaking up with Jasper is the best way to save him, but it's not. Jasper is not going to act like Bella and be depressed, also Jasper has some secrets up his sleeves as well.

Tune in next time on: The Life of Mary Alice Salvatore!

Special thanks to:

Lily Cullen Salvatore 96 – Review

Twilight Lvr 4vr – Review

Emilie CW- DX Fan 0119 – Review

Lily Cullen Salvatore – Review

Mellie Hoelcher – Review

Nik ( ) – Review

Nik Vampires Are My Forever ( ) – Review.

Thanks Ya'll,

Key


	14. Reviving the Dead

Chapter 13

Reviving the Dead

Alice POV

Last Time on Mary Alice Salvatore:

"_I'm going to fix this, I promise. It's going to be okay." I kept nodding to convince myself. Truth is, I was scared and I didn't know what to do next. I had to save Lexie, save Pearl, protect Jasper, Protect Stefan and Elena, Save Damon from himself and God knows what else. I felt too overwhelmed. Nobody could help me; I was alone in this. I had to trust in myself to accomplish this, since I had no one else to turn to. The first thing I had to do was get Jasper the hell away from Mystic Falls. I needed him to be safe somewhere where Katherine couldn't get him. I'm going to have to cancel the wedding until this was cleared. I was going to have to break up with him until Katherine was, at least, caught. _

_I knew what I had to do and I was going to start stepping up to save my family, to save my friends, because if I didn't; I don't think anyone else could. _

... The Life of Mary Alice Salvatore….

"Jasper! Stop it!" I yelled at him throwing a book in his direction. "Leave me alone, I told you I didn't want to talk about it. Can't you take a hint?" I hissed at him, glaring all the way.

"Well, if you're so sick of me then maybe you should just leave!" he called out from the front of the living room, glaring openly at me as well.

"You are such a moron!" I yelled at him, throwing another book at him. He dodged it as he did the last one. He stalked forward, and I took steps back. Soon, he had me cornered to the bookshelf. He had that look in his eyes. It's like he was the hunter and I was the hunted. When he was too close for comfort, I tried to push his chest away with my fists. Ever try pushing a Cold One vampire? Yeah, it doesn't work very well.

"Leave me alone, Jasper." I said in a softer tone. He held my fists and kissed them.

"No," was his only acknowledgement of my request. He was staring into my eyes intently and I was getting lost in his eyes way too quickly. This was not good; we needed to break up, not feel even more in love!

"Jasper, I can't do this anymore. I think we should take a break from each other." Every word I said was like a blow to my already torn heart.

"No," he said simply. He didn't take his eyes off of me and his facial expression never showed any emotion. He was masking it all and was doing a very good job at it. I closed my eyes as I lifted my hand from his. _Please, please, please forgive me._ I prayed right before I slapped him right across the face. I could hear my hand colliding with his face as it echoed off the walls. Tears fell from my eyes and his face was permanently engraved into my memory. His mask fell the minute I slapped him and the minute I saw him, I almost gave into a sob, but I held myself with a promise that I could cry later and cry later I would.

His face was the saddest I could remember ever seeing him. It made me even sadder to know that I had caused this. I caused his distress and it was my fault he was hurting. His eyes were the worst part of all, because in his eyes I could see the love he had for me, but I could also see the hurt I had caused him and the depression I would surly throw him into.

"G… Get out." I said, tears running down my face. He shook his head and tried to grab hold of my hand. I jerked my hand back like it was on fire.

"Just leave!" I yelled at him. One tear slipped down both of our faces at the same time. Even our tears were in sync, if that doesn't mean we were meant to be together then I don't know what does. That realization made me want to grab Jasper and beg him to forgive me, beg him to take me back, but I couldn't. I needed to protect him and protect him I shall.

I lifted my hand, calling on my powers, and lifted him in the air. I threw him at the door and told him to leave me alone. The thump that sounded as he was thrown at the door thumped through my heart and it shattered when he left, slamming the door behind him. I had no doubt he would leave Mystic Falls the second he could. He would try to go back home to calm down a bit and think things through.

I fell instantly to the ground and sobbed until well into the middle of the night.

Two weeks later…

"Hey, Sweetheart." Called Damon as Stefan and I walked in from school.

"Oh, hey, Dad." I said with fake cheerfulness. I was hoping he could not tell I was faking it.

"So, how was school?" he asked as he took a swing of some alcoholic drink.

"Well, I'm not supposed to be in school so I would say; horrible." I declared with a huge fake smile. I made sure to make the smile look very fake.

"I'm sorry, Allie, but school's still open here and until it's closed, you're going." He tried to sugar me up with a smile, but it only made me glare.

"Whatever." I muttered as I followed Stefan to his bedroom. To tell the truth, school has actually been a blessing. It's been taking my mind off of Jasper from 7 to 3 PM everyday and I couldn't ask for more. I still had doubts that when… if we ever get back together, he would forgive me. I was hoping me would, but I hurt him really badly so I didn't have the right to beg him to take me back. Besides, I couldn't until I was done with what I came here for... and that is saving Mystic Falls.

About an hour and a half later, I was standing in Elena's foyer, when Jeremy came in from the front door. He looked depressed and deeply in thought. I tilted my head at him and gave a confused look. _Why would _**he**_ be sad?_

"Hey, Jer, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked him, putting down my glass of water. He looked to his right where I was standing. He looked surprised to see me, which made me even more curious as to why he was gloomy. He was always so alert and watchful.

"Sure." He simply stated. I smiled at him and he led the way upstairs. When we arrived, he opened up his bedroom door and beckoned for me to enter. Going in, the smell was atrocious.

"Oh my God, did something die in here?" I asked, covering my nose with my hand. I could hear Jeremy chuckle. He shook his head and opened a window.

"No, I just haven't gotten around cleaning my room in a couple of weeks." He explained as if it were just that simple.

"So, something did die in here." I said, eyeing a week old dish of a half eaten slice of pizza next to his history book on the desk.

"And what would that be?" he asked, plopping on the bed. He bounced up and down with a smile on his face as he regarded me with laughter filled eyes. I was happy I brought some laughter back in to his eyes, I haven't seen him really smile for weeks, since before Aunt Pearl…

"Your humanity! No human can actually stay in this room for longer than 20 minutes without passing out, not to mention the fact that Vampires have a highlighted sense of smell, which makes it almost impossible for us to stay here period." He laughed at me as I ran to the window and took a big gulp of fresh air before I turned back around and closed my eyes. I cast a witch spell that instantly cleaned up the entire bedroom. Air included.

Jeremy looked awed, but I just clapped my hands and said; "That's better! Now!" I turned to him, putting on a serious look and adopting a serious tone.

"Do you know what you have to do?" I asked him as I checked in with my super hearing to make sure that Stefan and Elena were too busy trying not to kiss that they don't notice us gone.

"Yeah, distract Damon while you revive Anna's mom and Lexie." He told me seriously, nodding his head at question.

"Do whatever you have to, Jer. I need them out of the way so I can do this." I stated, indicating Damon, Stefan and Elena. Stefan and Elena were keeping each other occupied, but Damon needed someone to distract him while I did this. I turned around sharply and had just started walking out of his room, when I felt his hand on my shoulder. I stopped to look at him.

"Are you sure you can do this?" he asked me with real concern shining through his eyes.

"Yes." I said with confidence. I was going to revive Lexie and Pearl and no one was going to stop me. I turned around and left. Walking out the front door, I waved at Stefan and Elena who were in the living room chatting.

"Leaving so soon?" asked Aunt Jena with a friendly smile as I was just about to open the front door.

"Yeah, I should get home." I told him with a smile. She was such a nice lady, I really hoped nothing happened to her.

"All right, but don't be a stranger!" she called out as I walked to the front of the porch. I grinned at her and waved.

"I won't, promise." I got into my car and drove off in the boarding house direction, but as soon as I got far enough, I doubled back to behind the Gilbert house. Turning off my car's headlights, I waited for Jeremy. He came out of the backdoor of the house a few minutes later and quietly crossed the backyard. He opened the gate; made sure he closed it behind him and got into my car.

"Okay, this is what's going to happen," I informed him as I drove off to the Salvatore boarding house. "I'm going to drop you at the boarding house and you are going to fake an emergency. Make it dramatic but not too dramatic. Have the concept of Elena involved in the whole ordeal; that will really set him off. Anna will meet you in 10 minutes in front of the garage. I think she already has some excuse planned to get Damon out of the house so you'll probably just have to act along." He nodded solemnly, anticipating what he was about to do next.

"Be careful, Jer. You never know what a vampire can do." I sent him off with that last piece of advice as I stopped the car and let him out. Once he was out of the car, I sped off to the old church that got burned down; that's where I had to do the whole thing.

I pulled up and got out of the church. Anna and Harper helped dig out Lexie's body yesterday from the cemetery and stashed the body as well as Pearl's in the ruined church. As I walked into the ruined building, I immediately saw the two gruesome bodies as they lay dead in the corner. Their faces were practically black or just unnaturally grey; it was really gruesome. They looked so restless … funny since I always thought that in death things would be in peace; guess not.

I grabbed the bowl from my oversized bag that I dragged up with me from the car and poured some alcohol in it. Passing my hand over the brim of the cup, I murmured an enchantment to purify the alcohol. After that was done, the clear liquid turned even clearer. Throwing in some Vervain in the mixture, I said another enchantment. Suddenly, the mixture turned dark purple and bubbles start appearing on the top. I put the bowl down on a broken column as I went over to my dead friends. I gave them one last look before I bent down and picked up Lexie's body first. Lexie, I was sure had Marigold solution in her system, but Pearl was another story. I remember the drinks we had when I came to visit had Marigold solution in them since Pearl wanted to stay strong in case something happened, but I wasn't sure if she still had the solution in her system before John Gilbert drove the steak through her heart.

I deposited Lexie in front of the broken column and got to work with finishing the potion. After I added some bunny blood to the solution (It was the only thing I could find, but I did feel guilty. They were just so cute. ), David came into the church.

"Sorry, I'm late. Traffic was terrible…" he trailed off as he saw the corpse of the woman he has loved for the past century or is it 2? I gave him a sympathetic look, but he didn't see it for he was too busy stroking Lexie's face.

"It's okay, but I'm ready to start now." I gave him a smile. He looked up at me with a nervous look in his eyes. He nodded as he stepped back and let me do my work.

Chanting in the old language as I sprayed some ash on Lexie's body, I forced some of the solution down her throat. Stepping back, I handed David a bottle of bunny blood and told him to keep it until she wakes up since she will need it. Suddenly, the fire I had lit to the side of the cave flickered. Then in a flash, Lexie was up. Her blood red eyes starred straight at David as she regarded him. Her fangs barred when her eyes flickered to the bottle of blood. All of a sudden, she was right in front of David, but instead of grabbing the bottle of blood like I thought she would, she started kissing him. Seriously, just as if I wasn't there. I started dumbstruck at them when they started pulling at each other's hair. _EW! Like get a room!_

"Guys!" I yelled as Lexie jumped on David and wrapped her legs around his waist. _Did I mention ew?_

"Hello! Earth to vampires clearly not even paying attention to me!" I yelled at them, but they were still in their own little universe. That's when I threw a stone at them. It hit Lexie and then David; that made me smile and made them stop. Lexie slid down from David's chest and turned around. She looked annoyed. Good, so was I.

"Gee, you guys think you could get a room? Maybe one without me in it?" I asked them with raised eyebrows. Her face turned into a big grin and she rushed at me. Hugging, she ruffled my hair.

"Hey!" I called out.

"I knew you could do it!" she told me as David stood behind her with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I guess so." Was my only reply. The redness in her eyes was starting to fade and dilute into her normal color.

"Thank you so much." David thanked me as he was hugged me too. I smiled at them as they embraced; looking much like the couple they were before I came to back to Mystic Falls.

"Don't mention it." I declared with a smile. Lexie then noticed Pearl's lifeless body.

"Oh my gosh, is that the infamous Pearl?" she asked me as she walked over and then squatted down to see her more clearly.

"Yeah." I said as I ran a hand through my lose hair.

"What's she doing here? Didn't she like burn a century ago or something?" she asked me as her face consorted into a confused expression.

"Ok, I think you need to be briefed on the whole "Tomb vampire" thing, but alas now is so not the time for it. I need to see if I can wake her up again." I declared. Lexie nodded and pulled Pearl's body to the same place she was laying not 10 minutes ago.

When I was about to redo the whole process, David and Lexie stood back.

"Here, drink this." I heard David tell Lexie as he handed her the bottle of blood. She took it gratefully and started drinking it.

After I forced the solution down Pearl's throat, I stepped back and picked up the other bottle of bunny blood. I felt very inhumane killing the bunnies, but I knew I had to do it. It's not like I would let them drink human blood. The fire flickered and actually went out this time so it's a good thing we've got excellent night vision.

I heard Pearl growl before I saw her open her eyes. She slowly got up and had this disgusted look at her face. Stretching her limbs and moving her stiff neck, she looked up.

"Well, that hurt." She declared when she saw me. Smiling, she stepped forward and hugged me. I could tell she was happy to not be dead. I handed her the bottle of blood, but before she would even acknowledge her need for blood, she looked frantically around the church.

"Anna! Where's Anna? Is she okay? Did John Gilbert get to her?" she asked as panic became visible in her red eyes.

"Pearl, calm down. Anna is fine. John didn't get to her, she's safe. You need to drink this; it will give you some strength. I diluted some Marigold solution in there to help you guys get stronger faster." I assured her gently. She let out a relieved breath.

"So what now?" asked Lexie. David had his arm around her waist, hugging her to him tightly as if he wouldn't let her go ever again.

"Now, you get the hell away from Mystic Falls." I told them seriously.

**A/N: **Hey Guys!

Happy New Year! Can you guys believe it's already going to be 2011? I can't! I know I haven't updated much these past weeks, but I've been busy; honest! I will try to update more during my Midyear break, but it's not for another month so please bear with me until I can update more frequently. I promise to have another chapter up in no more no less than 2 weeks. I'm really sorry about that but Midyear tests are starting and I really need to study. **I want to thank Lily Cullen Salvatore 96 for her really kind piece of writing about me on her profile. Thanks so much. **** It made me feel really great. **** I hope we can become good friends too. **

So, I really hope you guys like the chapter… don't forget to leave a review.

Thanks to:

Teenage Writer 2013 – Review

Lily Cullen Salvatore – Review

Lily Cullen Salvatore 96 – Review

Thanks to all who read,

Key


	15. Safe?

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight

Chapter 14

Safe?

Alice POV

_Last time on The Life of Mary Alice Salvatore:_

"_Anna! Where__'__s Anna? Is she okay? Did John Gilbert get to her?__"__ Pearl asked as panic became visible in her red eyes._

_"__Pearl, calm down. Anna is fine. John didn__'__t get to her, she__'__s safe. You need to drink this; it will give you some strength. I diluted some Marigold solution in there to help you guys get stronger faster.__"__ I assured her gently. She let out a relieved breath. _

_"__So what now?__"__ asked Lexie. David had his arm around her waist, hugging her to him tightly as if he wouldn__'__t let her go ever again._

_"__Now, you get the hell away from Mystic Falls.__"__ I told them seriously. _

The Life of Mary Alice Salvatore

"All right guys, here's the deal," I informed them as they all got settled in my car. I was embarrassed to admit that I forgot about Jasper in those few hours I took the four vampires to the airport. Anna met us in the cemetery a little while later and we took off for the airport from there.

"I'm going to fly you four to the airport and you guys go wherever you want to go from there, but be careful! You guys need to keep the illusion that you 2 are dead! So I suggest that you guys don't go anywhere near Virginia for some time." I directed the part about being dead to Pearl and Lexie. The four looked a little nervous, but Anna just seemed more sad and depressed. I instantly knew she was already missing Jeremy. She didn't even get to say a real goodbye; just a "I need to get out of Mystic Falls. I'm sorry, but you can't come with me." I truly felt for her because I knew how it felt like. I missed Jasper a lot. Even though we both knew that we would do our best to get back together with our loved ones when all of this cleared up, we were hesitant to believe that our boyfriends would wait for us and not find someone else… someone better. Also, we weren't exactly sure when all of this would clear up. It could be a couple of months or a couple of years; we didn't know. Right before I did the reviving ritual, I remembered what Anna made me swear to her.

"_Promise me! Promise me you'll keep Jeremy safe! Please. He needs to move on. I… I don't want him dwelling on me forever. He needs to move on." Anna had told me back at the Salvatore Boarding house a few hours earlier. She was standing in front of me with a sad and desperate expression on her face. She had reached out her arm to clutch my wrist to keep me from leaving before I made the promise. I actually did NOT want to promise her that because I actually wanted to make sure that Jeremy never even sees another girl until all of this clears up. He and Anna were just meant to be and I wanted to keep it that way._

_ "Allie! I said promise. He needs to find someone better; someone who he can actually be happy with. I can't be that person for him, but you need to make sure he doesn't look or… wait for me." She had a lot of trouble saying the word 'wait'. I sighed, knowing she was going to relent. _

_ "All right; I promise." Good thing she didn't see me cross my fingers behind my back. Hehehe. _

"But where do you think is most safe?" asked Pearl, jolting me out of my memories.

"I don't know, but I guess you could try San Francisco? I mean you know my mother would be glad to have you guys for a while." I offered her. Driving away from the town, I made a habit of checking my rearview mirror every couple of minutes to make sure no one was following me. It wouldn't be the first time I caught one of Elijah's men following me, and right now would NOT be a good time for him to catch me driving a car full of vampires who were supposedly 'dead'.

"You know what, that's a great idea. San Francisco it is." Replied Pearl as she dusted some dust off her shirt. Yeah, being underground for any length of time is not flattering to your clothes.

"Great! Would you mind telling her a few things for me?" I asked her as I turned into the right exit.

"Of course sweetheart, it's the least I can do for helping us all this way." She told me. She was sitting in the back seat right behind me while David and Lexie were sitting side by side on the other side of the car. Anna was sitting next to me in the passenger's seat.

"Um… could you tell her that Jasper and I… um… aren't together anymore so to send him the remainder of his things from my room to his apartment?" tears were running down my face, but thank God for the perfect eyesight of a vampire. Anna seemed to notice, but all she did was squeeze me hand. I was very thankful she didn't look at me because I don't think I could handle any sympathy. I've had enough all month from my father and uncle, not to mention Elena.

"What? The moron broke up with you? Turn this car around, I so need to give him a piece of my mind!" Lexie's very angry voice came flowing from the back seat. I looked up at her from the rearview mirror and saw she had a very ugly scowl on her face.

"No, it wasn't his fault. I broke up with him. I… I needed some space and he was… he was um… I couldn't…" I stuttered, not knowing what to tell them. Thankfully, Anna came to my rescue.

"She just couldn't be with him right now and he was getting a little too inquisitive about things he shouldn't be asking about." There in less than two sentences she summarized all what I couldn't say. I turned to give her a thankful smile and she grinned back sympathetically, which made me feel mad because I now hate sympathy toward me!

"I'm so sorry, Sweetheart." Pearl tried to sooth me. Yeah, that so did not work. My dad tried doing that way too many times to count, not to mention the fact that I had then become immune to people expressing how sorry they were toward me. I had too much practice acting as if I was okay so, I did what I had been doing for the past month; I acted as if it didn't really matter to me. I lied again to a close friend.

"No, it's okay. It was time I guess for us to part." I gave the trio behind me a big flashy smile and they seemed to have relaxed, but David knew something was up. So did Lexie, but thankfully they did not let on.

"All right, here we are; the airport." I told them with a farewell smile. They all thanked me and when I got out of the car; each one of them came up to me and hugged me. Anna was the last and she gave me one last plea with her eyes to protect the man/teenager she left behind. The only guy she's ever loved since… well, ever. I gave her a reassuring smile and hugged her back hard.

After I made sure they bought their plane tickets and were about to take off, I pulled out my phone and sent a quick message to my brother telling him to expect vampire company.

"Alice?" I heard a voice call from behind me. I turned around quickly, hoping whoever it was didn't see me with the four vampires, but I needn't have worried. It was just an old friend.

"Rose, it's great to see you!" I exclaimed as I hugged her. She was dressed in a pair of blackish pants and a white camisole with a black leather jacket to top it off.

"It's great to see you too, what are you doing in Virginia?" she asked me. I shrugged.

"Visiting, you?" I wanted to know, she seemed nervous about something. Probably just because she was actually outside.

"Oh, yeah. Stefan you're uncle. I heard he moved to Mystic Falls a couple of months ago." She avoided my other question, but I didn't mind. She and Trevor have been in hiding for decades. I was surprised though that she was out and about. I knew the sun was down so she was safe from being burnt, but she usually was too scared to go anywhere except to Slater's house; she liked to watch the day world and since he had sun proof windows, his house was the best place to go.

"How'd you find that out?" I asked, but I already knew the answer.

"Slater of course; who else?" she gave out a small laugh at that. I joined in as well. That dude was way too obsessed with vampires, not to mention his wannabe girlfriend. She didn't even like him, like him. She was just in it because she hoped he would turn her one day.

"So, what brings you to the airport?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry Alice, but he made me." I suddenly felt a red hot pain on my forehead and that's when it all went black.

A/N: **Hello fellow readers! **

First of all I am really sorry about the lack of updates. I live in Egypt in case some of you didn't know so when the major protests started, all internet and mobile services were cut off. I wasn't able to go on the internet for some time and even before that I was swamped with tests. So, I am very sorry for any inconvenience and I hope you guys like the chapter. Also, I apologized in advance in case the internet gets blocked again. I am writing as much as I can and saving it on my PC, so when the internet comes back, I can update immediately.

Special Thanks to:

Sayyedah Nanji – Review

Twilight lvr 4vr – Review

Lily Cullen Salvatore – Review

Lily Cullen Salvatore 96 – Review

Thanks

Key


	16. Mine

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.

Chapter 15

Mine

Alice POV

Last time on The Life of Mary Alice Salvatore:

"_Oh, yeah. Stefan you're uncle. I heard he moved to Mystic Falls a couple of months ago." She avoided my other question, but I didn't mind. She and Trevor have been in hiding for decades. I was surprised though that she was out and about. I knew the sun was down so she was safe from being burnt, but she usually was too scared to go anywhere except to Slater's house; she liked to watch the day world and since he had sun proof windows, his house was the best place to go._

"_How'd you find that out?" I asked, but I already knew the answer._

"_Slater of course; who else?" she gave out a small laugh at that. I joined in as well. That dude was way too obsessed with vampires, not to mention his wannabe girlfriend. She didn't even like him, like him. She was just in it because she hoped he would turn her one day._

"_So, what brings you to the airport?" I asked her. _

"_I'm sorry Alice, but he made me." I suddenly felt a red hot pain on my forehead and that's when it all went black. _

The Life of Mary Alice Salvatore

I woke up in a very dark and damp place, but I was on a soft bed. I knew because I could feel the softness of the sheets under me and I was aware of the fact that I was covered with a heavy blanket. I was very dizzy and I couldn't seem to open my eyes. There was someone else in the room with me, I knew. I could feel his presence, but I couldn't make out who it was. I think there might even have been 2 men in the room but I wasn't sure. I couldn't remember anything. While I tried to get my eyes to work and open, I started to remember the last thing I did before I everything went dark. I remember dropping the vamps at the airport and then talking to Rose. I remember feeling surprised by the fact that she was out and about since her current situation hindered her from going out a lot. That's when I remembered the pain in my forehead and then her saying he made her. _Who made her do what?_

I knew Rose and I knew she didn't have the power to compel a Hybrid into a coma and I knew from experience that not even compulsion can make someone go into a coma. That trick was done strictly by a witch. _OHMIGOSH. No, it couldn't be. No, no, no, please tell me I'm wrong._ That's when my eyes popped open. Standing right in front of me was not only Elijah, but also Jasper. I gasped when I saw them. _What are they doing together? _

"Oh, look you're awake. Great." Elijah exclaimed as he stood in front of me. Jasper was leaning on a table with his arms crossed, looking grim and serious. His eyes didn't have their loving look anymore, it was like it was washed away and all that was left was coldness. That was all I could see in his eyes. It sent a pang of guilt and pain to my heart. I noticed the room I was in had only a plain looking table that was filled with paper, the king sized bed I was in and a mirror to the side of the room. Also, there was a door leading to a bathroom connected to the room to my left.

"I want to introduce you to someone." Elijah gestured to Jasper.

"This is Jasper Whitlock, a Cold One vampire from Texas." Introduced Elijah. I was still reeling in shock from seeing Jasper that I couldn't even comprehend the fact that Elijah never knew about me and Jasper being an item and therefore have meet before. I was just laying there staring at the both of them.

"Anyway, he's going to be working with us on the Katrina Petrova case from now on. Since Katrina is now in Mystic Falls, we can't been seen together speaking so this is what is going to happen. He's going to be your to-go-to-man. If any new information about Katrina comes up, you go straight to him. He will then notify me and I'll deal with it. You're going to have to come up with a cover story as to why he's always with you so, I suggest you two act like boyfriend and girlfriend. That way people think you're dating and won't be suspicious. Another thing, I'm going to be sending in Dr. Martin and his son so that they can start getting familiar with the people and place so that when time comes, they are prepared." He was pacing back and forth as he spoke to me, then he stopped right in front of me and asked with raised eyebrows; "And did you get what I sent you here for?" I nodded and pulled out the device that Jonathan Gilbert had invented to knock out all vampires in a 100 mile radius from my pocket.

"Exquisite." He took it from me and examined it. I had taken it from Pearl that day not too long ago when I had first come to visit her in her house. When I had gone to the bathroom during the visit, I had actually snuck into her room and stolen the device. I knew that John was after it as well, but if I didn't get it before him; Elijah's consequences would have been very unwanted.

"Amazing what a person can accomplish with a little help from a witch, eh?" he asked me, but the entire time I couldn't help but feel guilty for taking the device from Pearl without her knowledge but I had to do it. I had no choice. I attempted to sit up but my head started hurting so I slumped back down.

"Oh, sweetheart; I'm sorry about that but I couldn't find a way to get your attention so I had to get Dr. Martin to knock you out. I'm sorry about that, baby." He made his way over to me and kissed me on the forehead. I closed my eyes and hoped I could keep my tears back until he left. I didn't want Jasper to find out this way. I wanted to tell him first; I didn't want him thinking I was cheating on him. I wanted him to know that I didn't do this by choice.

"All right then, I'm going to go over the plan to get rid of all the tomb vampires with Jonas, but I'll be back later. Good work baby," he said as he walked to the door and then told me to start getting to know Jasper. The minute he closed the door behind him, the silence in the room was as if the world was put on pause. When I was sure Elijah was out of hearing range, I turned to Jasper. He was staring very coldly at me. He hadn't moved an inch from his position since I woke up.

"Jasper?" I asked hesitantly. Trying to plead with him with my eyes but he didn't seem to care about me anymore.

"Did you really think you could pull this off and not tell me?" he asked me then he laughed. It wasn't the laugh or the chuckle he used when I did something funny or was funny; it was a dark laugh that made me doubt whether he really was the Jasper I fell in love with or not.

"I… I didn't have a choice. You have to believe me." I said, shaking my head slowly.

"You didn't have a choice? You didn't have a choice?" he yelled at me, his face consorting to anger. He released his position and moved threateningly toward me, glaring at me the whole way.

"I didn't, I swear. He told me I had to get the device for him or…" I trailed off, suddenly realizing something.

"Wait a minute, what are you doing here? How do you even know Elijah? You're a Cold One vampire…?" I gasped as explanation formed in my head.

"You've been working for him the whole time we were together, weren't you?" I asked him as tears started falling. He moved closer to me.

"Yes, I have been working for Elijah for a while. Imagine my surprise when I found out my _girlfriend _was also working for him, then imagine me finding out that my boss, an original vampire, wanted _my girlfriend_ as his mate." He spat out venomously. The way he said girlfriend gave me chills and I started to doubt in that moment whether he truly loved me or not.

"So, all of it; all of it was a lie?" I blurted out as I became blinded by my tears. "Everything about us? The engagement? Love?" I asked, but I didn't give him time to answer before I started sobbing.

"You knew Maria was Katherine, didn't you? Is that the real reason you came to Mystic Falls? Because you knew she'd be here? You were acting when she came up to us and everything, weren't you?" I turned around on my stomach so I wouldn't have to see him.

"Well, for your information; I never agreed to be Elijah's _mate_. He is the one who automatically assumed that I would be his mate because he wanted me to. I did love you! I did and none of it was fake on my part at least. The reason why I agreed to help him here is because I didn't want him finding out about you. I wanted you to be safe from him…" I trailed off sobbing more. Rose came in the room at that moment and told Jasper that Elijah wanted to see him. Jasper, giving me one last glance, left the room still as grim and eerie as ever. Rose then made her way to my bed and started shushing me. Patting my back and rocking me as I cried into her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Allie, I wanted to tell you but I couldn't." she tried to explain. I knew Rose and Trevor had started working for Elijah as payment for helping Katherine escape centuries ago when she was still human. They decided they couldn't keep running their entire existence so they struck a bargain with him through me. I wasn't mad at Rose, she had nothing to do with it. That whole experience just made me feel pure hatred… and it was all directed toward Elijah. He was the one who screwed up my life. I was happy before him and I was happy with Jasper, even though I am not so sure if that part of my life was real or just an act.

"Rose?" I sniffed, suddenly realizing something.

"Yes, sweetie?" She gave me a companionate look.

"If Jasper's been working with Elijah they entire time I've known him, why wasn't Elijah mad at him, or me for that matter, for dating someone else? Why was Elijah totally oblivious to the fact that he was sending me and Jasper back to Mystic Falls to act as an item?" I asked her. She looked surprised and then confused.

"I have no idea." She replied, looking puzzled.

"I think I know why; if Jasper never told Elijah about us then there are only two explanations; one, that he was using me to get information about Katherine, which is Maria, that Elijah wouldn't provide him with or two, that he was and is in love with me." I hoped and prayed for the later. Rose looked like she was thinking but I couldn't face her. All I wanted to do was go speak to Jasper.

Eventually, all the sobbing and dizziness wore me out and I ended up falling asleep very soon after Rose left. I woke up in the middle of the night to someone standing over me. I blinked more than once to make sure that it wasn't just a shadow, but in truth it was someone. In fact, it was Jasper.

"Jasper?" I croaked out. My throat hurt from all the crying I did yesterday.

"Shhh… Don't speak; your throat still hurts." He drawled out in his accent. I felt his hand stroke my cheek and I leaned into his touch.

"Jazz, what's going on?" I totally ignored his request and asked him with tears filling my eyes and spilling over. I used my old nickname for him. He moved from in front of me to next to me. He got on the bed, but not under the covers. Still stoking my face, he kissed a spot where my tear resided.

"I've been working for Elijah for some time, since I found out about Katherine and her screwed up past. Elijah found me one night after we met and told me he was forming a plan to bring her down indefinitely. He wanted to know if I had wanted to help him stop her from hurting anyone else again and I agreed. At first I was thrilled; I didn't want her ever doing what she did to me to someone else ever again. I was planning to tell you and everything but then you told me your father's full name and I immediately linked him to be one of the Salvatore brothers she turned. I was scared. I was terrified that you'd dump me the minute you found out about my past so… I made up a different name for her. I lied to you and told you her name was Maria instead of Katherine. You were the only good and happy thing going on in my life then and I would have been damned if I let her ruin something as good as us.

"I had told Elijah about you when we first met and I agreed to help him, but I hadn't told him your name. After I lied to you, I was consumed with guilt, convinced you'd storm in on me any minute and dump me because I lied, so I told Elijah what I did. He told me not to tell you about him and that I should keep my life working with Elijah separate from my life with you. Being as paranoid and scared as I was, I agreed. That's why I never told you about Elijah, Allie. Not because I was acting, or because I just wanted to piss him off about me dating the girl he wanted, I was just scared. I knew how much you hated Katherine.

"Then, when she appeared in front of us back in Mystic Falls, I was shocked to see her. Elijah hadn't warned me she might be there so because I was so shocked, I called out her name. The reason I said "Maria" and not "Katherine" was because I had drilled her fake name into my head for so long that I just started to think of her as Maria and not Katherine. I was very surprised by your reaction. I never thought you'd be so… okay and put together about it. You didn't leave me; you just got up and tried to help me fight her. After she left, I felt really guilty about not telling you and I felt so stupid thinking you'd leave me because Katherine turned out to be Maria. I realized then how much you actually loved me." He finished up his long explanation. I was stroking his hair by then.

"Jazz, you should have known I would never leave you because of her. It's not your fault she turned you." I told him, moving closer to him on the bed. We were both sitting up, but I was the only one who was under the covers. I leaned my head on his shoulders, pausing to look up at him as I asked a question.

"So none of it was fake? You really loved me?" He smiled down at me and leaned in to kiss me on the lips, but before he did, he said;

"I loved you, I love you and I will always love you."

After a few minutes of making out…

"So how does Elijah not know we were engaged?" I asked Jasper as I rested my head on his chest.

"Well, I never told him your name. I figured he didn't really need to know it." He smiled down at me as he stroked my long hair.

"Besides, he never told me who he wanted his mate to be so I figured why tell him? I only just found out he wanted you as a mate a month ago. I was sulking in my apartment when he came by and told me his plan was close to be action so I needed to get to Mystic Falls soon. He was excited, telling me he'd get to see his mate soon. Something about not getting to spend enough time with her and that he hadn't seen her for months. He showed me a picture then…" he trailed off, looking down at me to check my reaction.

"I never agreed to be his mate Jasper. I love you, I always have; he was never a lover to me." I told him.

"How did you even start working for him, anyway?" he asked me, twisting my hair behind my neck.

"It was a long time ago. He was still working for Klaus then and he was sent to San Francisco to investigate a rumor about a hybrid; AKA me. Hybrids aren't really allowed, well not really. What I meant is that you need to register with a member of the Originals if you're some kind of hybrid. My parents didn't know that so they never registered. Besides, there aren't many Vampire, Witch hybrid cases in San Francisco so when the Originals found out there was an unregistered one living in town, they sent someone to investigate. He came to my house and told me what he was and that I was in trouble. I tried to tell him I didn't even know Originals even existed, never mind that I had to register with them, but he wouldn't listen. That's when he offered to make a deal with me; he would include my name with the registered Hybrids but I had to work with him on a project. You know, help him out by getting information and stuff. I agreed because it seemed to be my best option, but that's when things started getting sticky.

"The project involved us meeting once every two days to discuss and plan stuff. There were others working on the project including the Martins, but I never saw much of them. It was usually just me and Elijah. He kept commenting on how skilful I was in magic and then it started getting pretty personal. He started complimenting me on the way I looked and how beautiful I was and it just got really personal and too up close. I shrugged the compliments off, telling myself that he was just being nice, but I was naïve and wrong. A month after we met, I started going out with a guy I met in school. Big mistake; when Elijah found out, he was furious. He started yelling and throwing things around. I was scared and I made the mistake of asking him what I did wrong. That's when he blew up; he cornered me against the wall and kissed me. He told me I was his mate and that I wasn't allowed to date anyone but him. I refused him at first but he told me if I didn't break up with my boyfriend, he would kill him. The look in his eyes told me he would make sure it happened if I didn't comply so the next day, I broke up with my boyfriend. When I saw Elijah again, he was much calmer but I didn't believe his act for a minute.

"I told him I wasn't his mate, but told him I wouldn't date anyone for a while so he could cool down. He just laughed and assumed I was joking. I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me so I stopped dating after that. Elijah never tried to kiss me or anything after that day, but I was scared of him so I decided I'd lay low until the project was over and he left the state. About a month later, the project was over and he left and that's when I met you. The minute I saw you, I fell in love with you. I was scared at the time to start a relationship with you, but I did anyway. Call me selfish, but I couldn't let you go. I wouldn't. I had to be with you and it broke my heart when I had to break up with you in Mystic Falls, but I only did it because Katherine showed up and I got a message that Elijah was coming to town. I didn't want him to see us together because I was scared he would take you away from me if not worse; kill you. I'm sorry." I had tears flowing down my face, but Jasper was there to kiss them away.

"You're not selfish baby. I would have done the same if I were in your shoes. I love you, okay? Don't cry." He shushed me as I cried into his chest. Bottom line right then; I was scared and I didn't know what to do.

"What now?" I asked him as he rocked me back and forth on the bed. He kissed me on the nose and replied;

"Now, we act like we've just met and go through with Elijah's plan. Once the plan's over, we'll find out a way to be together; I promise." He said with passion. I smiled at him and stretched up to kiss him.

"I love you," I said with a smile.

"I love you too, and you're mine; I don't care what Elijah says or thinks." He said seriously.

"Oh… getting possessive, are we?" I asked him, tilting my head to the side. He grabbed my chin and kissed me hard.

"And you think it's hot and sexy," He told me between kisses.

"Hell yeah!"

**Hello fellow readers!**

HE LEFT! Can you guys believe it? Hussni Mubarak resigned and Egypt is now a free country! I'm so happy, I could cry! Me and my two sisters, aunt, and my 3 cousins went out at 7:00 PM to celebrate and came back at 9:00+ PM! The people are HAPPY! People dancing in the streets, singing and laughing. For the first time in 30 years, Egypt is now free! No more "emergency law" that's been put on the country for 30 years. No more arresting people for no reason! People can now sleep safe. There are still protests though because they want him to be arrested and put on trail. He stole the country's money like crazy. 8 Billion in the bank! He probably fled the country though, but there are rumors he's in another state; Sharm el Sheikh. It's the state with the red sea in it. Anyway, because I'm so happy, I wanted to get this chapter up before I went to sleep. It's 12:00 AM right now and I'm really tired. Apparently, driving in a car for 2+ hours while beeping, screaming he left and waving the Egyptian flag makes a person tired. So, I'm off to bed. Please leave a review after reading! Thanks!

Special shout out to:

Mellie Hoelcher – Author Alert + Review

Lily Cullen Salvatore – Review

– Favorite Story

Thanks Yall!

Key


	17. Acting and Working

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.

Chapter 16

Acting and Working

Alice POV

Last time on the Life of Mary Alice Salvatore:

"_What now?" I asked him as he rocked me back and forth on the bed. He kissed me on the nose and replied;_

"_Now, we act like we've just met and go through with Elijah's plan. Once the plan's over, we'll find out a way to be together; I promise." He said with passion. I smiled at him and stretched up to kiss him._

"_I love you," I said with a smile._

"_I love you too, and you're mine; I don't care what Elijah says or thinks." He said seriously. _

"_Oh… getting possessive, are we?" I asked him, tilting my head to the side. He grabbed my chin and kissed me hard._

"_And you think it's hot and sexy," He told me between kisses._

"_Hell yeah!" _

The Life of Mary Alice Salvatore

"Are you reading to go?" asked Elijah the next day. I had just finished getting changed into some fresh clothes that just happened to be on my bed when I woke up.

"Yeah," I replied ash I brushed my hair. The clothes were my exact size and my style. A pair of blue jeans and a purple tank top, but for some reason I knew they didn't come from Jasper. Elijah knowing my clothes size freaked me out a bit, but when Jasper walked into the room, looking as hot as ever in his jeans, I instantly calmed down. My worries seemed to fade when I looked at him. He was just so… beautiful and I knew then that no matter what; I would have to end up with him. No matter what.

"All right, do you two know the plan well?" he asked as he folded his arms and leaned on a wall. Jasper nodded staidly and I followed his act.

"Good, but remember act like you've known each other for years." He instructed. _Oh, the irony! _ I nodded, but didn't dare laugh. Elijah leaned over and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I closed my eyes in disgust, but then opened them before he could see me. I sneaked a glance at Jasper and saw that he had his fist clenched. I felt bad for him honestly. This was not how I pictured our engagement to be like.

"Go then, you should hurry. Damon is probably going crazy knowing his daughter is somewhere out there and he doesn't know where. He called at least 50 times last night while you were asleep." Elijah had the guts to laugh at his comment and by sleep, he meant knocked out. I narrowed my eyes at him, but stopped myself from shaking my head.

Finally, we were outside and got into a car. The same kind of car I had rented for Jasper. I knew he would love that car, but I knew immediately that the car was not the same one I had rented when he first came. I had returned that car centuries ago. This version was a different model; it was bigger in size and higher up than the last one. _What is it with boys and big cars?_

I shrugged off the thought and put on my seat belt. Jasper pulled out of a parking lot that seemed to be in front of a row of houses. There were other cars next to us but ours was by far the largest. I took a deep breath and watched as Jasper pulled onto the highway. It took about an hour to get to the airport and then another 3 hours to get to Mystic Falls. I hated being in a car for hours so Jasper tried to talk about enthusiastic matters, like say our engagement.

"Oh, is that still on?" I asked him casually. I was bored so I wanted to press his buttons and see where it landed me. He turned to look at me, forgetting the fact that he was driving a very big car in a busy highway.

"Are you joking?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Yes," I replied in a curt, clipped tone when I saw his face. He turned back to the highway then and seemed to relax a lot.

"Don't do that again." He instructed and I nodded. _All right, pissing off Jasper while he is driving is a big no-no. You know what; scratch that! Make it; pissing off Jasper in general is a big no-no._

We drove fast for a while until we came to Mystic Falls. We pulled up in front of the Salvatore Boarding house. The next minute my father came out with fire in his eyes. Stefan was there as well and I could see he was mad as well.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***/

"An original is after my daughter?" asked Damon after we explained what had happened to us. We thought it would be best if he knew. After all, he was my father and a vampire.

"Yes." I said simply. Elena and Bonnie had shown up a little while ago and now they were sitting in the corner.

"Then there is only one thing we can do; we have to kill him." Stefan piped up. This was unusual for Stefan, since he was the nice brother.

"You can't kill an Original. The only thing we can do now is play along with his plan." I informed them. I knew it was risky to tell them but there wasn't another option.

"There has to be some way to kill an Original." Elena included. "Nothing can not die, right? Even vampires can die." She said, looking up at her boyfriend.

"I don't know, but we can look in to it. Bonnie, you're the witch, so you look in that big book of yours, try to find something we can use." Damon ordered. Bonnie nodded and got up to leave. She left to get the Grimwoire from her house.

"What now?" I asked Jasper.

"Now, we find out how to keep this town safe. Starting with finding Katherine." He replied.

Two months later…

We had been playing along perfectly for Elijah. The Martins, the family of witches who work for Elijah, came to Mystic Falls. Rose came as well. Travis was killed in cross fire between Elijah and some other hostile vampire. She was heartbroken but she seemed to be warming up to Damon, which was kind of icky, but I loved Rose so I tried to be supportive.

"Allie? Are you up there?" I heard the sound of my husband-to-be call from downstairs.

"Yeah, I'm in my room." I called back. In a flash, he was standing next to me. He put an arm around my waist as he pulled me to the couch. I had been standing in front of the mirror looking a nasty burn I got yesterday when the Tomb Vampires decided to make a scene. It turns out they were all still in Mystic Falls, just waiting to get revenge on the town for locking them up for decades.

Dad, Stefan, Jasper, Bonnie, Alaric and I tried to hold them off before they got to Town Square and it worked, but some of us got burnt by mistake. Bonnie's aim was a little off yesterday, but thank God all the Tomb Vampires decomposed on spot.

"Let me see." He said as he gently pulled my arm from my side. He touched the marks gently and then he leaned down to kiss them. My left arm was burned, but there were patches of smooth skin there as well.

"Why is it taking so long to heal?" he asked me. I looked at him and replied in a low voice.

"Because she used witch's fire. It's stronger than most, that's why the vampires died on spot yesterday. Kind of like Greek Fire of sort. The minute you add water, it blazes up more." He looked at me before leaning down and biting his wrist. Blood trickled out as he brought it to my mouth. I took his wrist and started drinking. I didn't usually drink blood but when I did; I dragged it out for as long as possible.

"Alice, do you have a-" Elena's voice came from the door. "Oh, darn, sorry." She said as she dashed out from my room. I immediately pulled away from Jasper. Wiping the blood from my mouth, I walked into the bathroom. I was wearing a short skirt and a tee shirt. My hair was in a pony tail at the nape of my neck, but I pulled it out. Washing my face and hands, I shook my hair out.

Jasper was leaning on the door to the bathroom with his arms crossed. When I was done, he made me show him my arm to make sure all the burn marks were gone and they were.

"Don't do that again." I told him suddenly as he inspected my arm.

"Why not?" he asked me.

"Because you know I hate drinking from you." I replied. He pulled my chin up and kissed me.

"I don't see why."

Suddenly, I heard a crash. I dashed out of the room to see Elena on the ground. She had fallen down the stairs, but Stefan was already on her. Her picked her up and sat her on the stairs.

"What happened?" Jasper asked as Damon came in to the hall as well.

"Jenna's in the hospital." Were the only words he said as he went down the stairs. "Alaric just called me." He added. Elena, in tears, got up and followed him out the door. Stefan grabbed Elena's purse from the ground and caught up with her.

"Why?" I asked, grabbing my coat.

"She just stabbed herself."

**Hey Guys!**

**Thanks so much for your patience. I was swamped with work and school, but here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. **

**Thanks to: **

** – Favorite Story **

**Twiddle Bug 27 – Favorite Story**

**KAsS 3695 – Story Alert**

**Jayjay 6671 – Favorite Story + Favorite Author**

**Lily Cullen Salvatore – Review**

**Lily Cullen Salvatore 96 – Review**

**Meillie Hoelcher – Review**

**Kamaria Aelfgar 09 – Review + Favorite Story + Story Alert**

**Thanks Ya'll**

**Key**


	18. Down With Katherine

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.

Chapter 17

Down with Katherine

Alice POV

Previously:

_"Don't do that again." I told him suddenly as he inspected my arm._

_ "Why not?" he asked me._

_ "Because you know I hate drinking from you." I replied. He pulled my chin up and kissed me._

_ "I don't see why." _

_ Suddenly, I heard a crash. I dashed out of the room to see Elena on the ground. She had fallen down the stairs, but Stefan was already on her. Her picked her up and sat her on the stairs. _

_ "What happened?" Jasper asked as Damon came in to the hall as well._

_ "Jenna's in the hospital." Were the only words he said as he went down the stairs. "Alaric just called me." He added. Elena, in tears, got up and followed him out the door. Stefan grabbed Elena's purse from the ground and caught up with her._

_ "Why?" I asked, grabbing my coat._

_ "She just stabbed herself."_

The Life of Mary Alice Salvatore

"How is she?" I asked Elena, handing her a Dunkin' Donuts Coffee.

"She's stable, but still unconscious." Elena replied, thanking me for the coffee as well.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." I tried to assure her. She smiled weakly at me and then started sipping her coffee slowly. I got the feeling I should back off a bit and let Stefan do his thing. After all, my uncle always said the perfect thing at the perfect time.

Leaving the waiting area, I motioned to Stefan to go talk to her. He nodded and went to sit next to Elena. When she saw him, she smiled and they began to talk. After a few words, she hugged him and then they sat down together, hand in hand. I smiled at their transaction. She was so good for Stefan. He needed somebody. Somebody to love- Oh my Gosh, now I sound like Justin Bieber! Lord, help me!

"Hey, are you alright?" I heard Jasper from behind me.

"Yeah," I replied, turning around. "I just had a bit of Bieber Fever." Turning on my heel, I went in search of some soda. I could have sworn I heard Jasper sounding puzzled over my reply. "Bieber Fever?"

"So, how did it happen?" I asked Alaric. We were standing in a private waiting room with Damon and Stefan, not to mention Elena and Jasper.

He shrugged, "We were cooking some pasta right before it all happened. She was chopping some garlic and I was stirring the pasta. The phone rang and she went to answer it. I didn't hear what she said but when she came back, she said she had a message. I didn't think anything of it at the time, but I should have noticed she was acting weird." He looked sad as he recalled what happened.

"It's not your fault." Stefan tried to console him. He nodded as if he were saying yeah-right.

"Anyway, I asked her what the message was and she said; 'I'm watching you.' And then she just stabbed herself with the knife she was using to chop the garlic with. The minute I heard her say that, I knew what she was going to do. I could have stopped her if I had just started moving toward her 10 seconds earlier!" He looked so broken.

"Alaric, shut up! Jenna is fine and it's not your fault. Katherine did this; I know she did. She wants us to know that she can get to us through our human friends and family. She wants us to know that she can do whatever she wants and get away with it, but she is NOT going to get away with this. I'll make sure of that." I stomped out of the room. I was livid. Why does she always come back to haunt me? I hated her with every fiber or my being, and the worst part of it all was that I didn't know how to stop her.

I stepped outside the hospital and walked to the forest on the edge of the road. I liked forests; they concealed a lot of things from view, including me screaming. I screamed out at the trees as birds flew away. Suddenly, I felt an arm encircle my waist. Banging my head on his chest, I relaxed into him.

"Did that help, Darlin'?" he asked.

"Very much." I whispered. Turning my head, I gave Jasper a quick kiss before he let me go and we walked back to our car.

"What are we going to do?" I asked him.

"We need to stop her, and quickly. She's becoming too dangerous to the humans who live here." He acknowledged.

"Alright then, we need to trap her somewhere. We can't kill her because Elijah said he wanted her alive." I recalled as Jasper pulled up at the Salvatore Boarding house.

"The tomb, it's the best place to lock up a vampire. Today's a full moon, you can use its power to seal up the tomb." He told me. I nodded, thinking it was a smart plan.

"Alright, let's just be smart about this. We can't mess up. If she suspects we're going to do anything like what we are planning, she'll be go somewhere and hide and then we won't be able to find her again." I said to him as I fixed us something to drink. Lemonade always made him feel better.

"Okay, so what's the plan?"

"Daddy?" I called out. "Are you ready? We need to get there before next year!" I warned him as I shook out my dress. I was wearing a knee-length black puffy dress. The occasion was a masquerade party that was being held at the Lockwoods. I was excited about it. I haven't been to a masquerade party since I was 10 years old.

"I'm coming!" He yelled from his room upstairs. I swear it would take him a whole 24 hours to get ready if I didn't push him.

"Are you ready, baby?" I heard the love of my life ask me. I turned around to show him what I was wearing. He was holding a cup of whisky tainted with blood. He almost dropped it when he saw what I was wearing.

"What do you think?" I asked him. He was wearing a respective suit and had on one of those masks that only cover the first half of your face. His mouth opened and then closed over and over again.

"Sweetheart, you look like a fish sputtering." I laughed as I imagine a fish doing the same thing he was doing. Our conversation was cut short when my father came down from upstairs.

"Finally!" I accidentally cried out loud.

"Let's go."

"Bonnie? Do you have everything ready?" I asked her as I sipped some punch. She nodded. She and Jeremy put the things we would need in one of the rooms upstairs. Caroline was supposed to lead Katherine there and that's when things were going to get interesting.

"Yup, you should head up there now and put the spell on the room." She replied. I nodded and slowly made my way up to the room we had chosen earlier. My job was to put a spell on the room to not allow any vampires to leave once they enter. After I applied the spell on the room, I quietly left and texted Caroline.

_Now!_

A couple of minutes later I saw Caroline lead Katherine, who looked exactly like Elena, to the room. Once Katherine got in, Caroline started laughing. I warned her not to step foot into the room and she heeded my warning.

"Hello Katherine," I greeted her with my sing song voice. She looked up from Caroline to me. Her eyes widened when she saw me and Jasper but I just smiled. She was a cornered rat. She tried to run past us but then she realized that she trapped in the room. Her eyes widened even more and she tried to get out through one of the windows. I so thought about that earlier. She was trapped, just like she should have been long ago.

I raised my hand and Katherine went flying, hitting a desk. _Ouch, that must have hurt._ She looked pissed but I somehow did not care. Bonnie started casting a spell to knock her out. After she fell and I made sure she wasn't faking it, I let Jasper pick her up and carry her outside to the car.

"You have to be fast now." Bonnie told us. "I'm not sure how long the knock out spell will last," I nodded. I had anticipated something like that. "Okay, let's go," we got to the car with no problem and drove off quickly to where the tomb was.

"Alright, put her in there." I directed Jasper. He put her on the ground inside the tomb and came back out. I started to cast the spell. I was half way through when suddenly, I felt something go wrong. Katherine was up and she was mad. She was just about to jump on me and most probably bite my head off when Jasper tackled her. He fought her while I recovered.

"Jasper!" I called out. I was scared. I couldn't finish casting the spell because Katherine wasn't in the tomb anymore. The spell prevented anyone from leaving the tomb and entering it would be no use.

Katherine bit Jasper and there was so much blood. I tried to use my powers on her but the problem was that if I blasted Katherine, I would blast Jasper as well. Suddenly, Elijah came waltzing in. He picked Katherine off of Jasper and threw her, brutally, into the tomb. Her eyes widened when she saw who he was and she literally ran back into the tomb to get away from him. I knew she was scared of him, I mean he was an Original, but I didn't think she was that scare of him. He went after her and I heard him talk to her a bit before compelling her to stay in the tomb.

"Are you okay?" I asked Jasper. He was bleeding heavily and his suit was all torn up. I helped him up but tried to keep it looking non-personal so Elijah wouldn't suspect anything. I mouthed the words; "I love you" to him so he would know that I loved him. He smiled but stayed down on the ground.

"Great job, Allie, Jasper. You both did well." Elijah said, coming out of the tomb. He looked so nonchalant. In fact, he looked scary. So powerful and put together, even after all of that. I was scared of what he would do if he found out about Jasper and I.

**Hey Guys::**

**I'm so sorry for failing to update for a very long time. I was very busy and then when I finally had time to update, I wanted to finish up my other story Identity Lie. Now that it's finished, I will update as much as I can.**

**I hope you like the movie and I hope you review. **

**Keira.**

**Special Thanks!**

**Lily Cullen Salvatore 96 – Review**

**Mellie Hoelcher – Review**

**Kamaria Aelfgar 09 – Review**

**Lulu-144 - Review + Story Alert**

**Lily Cullen Salvatore - Review**


End file.
